


Digimon Adventure TimeLines

by digitalgate02



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgate02/pseuds/digitalgate02
Summary: [pardon for my grammar mistakes; i'll keep editing every time i find something odd or if i get polite corrections to things i may not notice]This is an AU project about multiverses. The main story takes place on an alternative 2027 epilogue for Digimon Adventure series.Couplings and such had been altered in each of the main worlds, HOWEVER the main canon epilogue is featured here.





	1. The World's Future

The skies were darker as they invaded the territory of the enemy, a secret mission filled with a tenacious bravery, kind and determined to lead them to the happy ending. However, as he was willing to avoid conflict…**  
**

… He had detected by the enemy’s air squad.  
The Airdramon group chased them in the skies, with the blue phantom dragon dashing in a risky attempt to vanish thru the clouds. It was all in vain, sadly, because those flying lizards with no hands nor feet had fired against them.

“ARGH!!”

They got hit. the digivice in his pocket kept acting like a phone. He heard then some voices:

“Whoa, they got hit!! I heard it!! KABOOM!” said an energetic feminine voice

“H-hey!! A-are you two OK?!” someone tough yet concerned boyish voice babbled “D-don’t dare to die here!!”

“You all, calm down and try to find them…!” a shy boy voice replied with some hesitation “Please, he won’t… like us to get panicked…!”

“Oh C’mon, kids. He’s strong” a fourth and female voice responded them all “... You know that, right?”

“Are you listening to us, big bro??” the energetic girl spoke.

“Hurry, hurry! We need to find them!” the first boy kept yelling.

“I don’t need to see your faces to know that you two are quite nervous right now” the shy boy sighed “They might be OK, but let’s not get panicked or we will be captured…!”

“You three, be quiet!” ordered the older girl “I’m trying to call him! Are you here, did you get hurt...? Please answer…!! You’re strong. Much more than you think…! If weren’t for your tenacious soul, we would haven’t evolved…!! Hurry up..!! Answer me...”

## [01 - The World’s Future]

“Hey you two,” A familiar yet older voice called someone “Don’t you have school and work today?!”

The room was in the dark and the only source of light was a TV. Sounds of a racing game from an old rodent’s video game series was blocking the voice of a mother, who kept staring at a male adult and his children playing on an old Game Cube console.

“Did you hear me?” she asked again, “or am I being ignored by?”

It’s 2025, spring to be exact. Flowers are blooming and birds are singing. On days like these…

“I won!! Haha yes!” a kid raised his fist as laughed cheerfully about the nice sweet victory over his father.

“What-- How did you--?!” the man gasped as response.

The kids father then realized something odd and when he looked to the room’s entrance he saw his wife there, staring at him.

“Oops, are we--”

“Yes,” the woman closed her eyes and said in a very annoyed voice “You. Two. Are. Late. Again.”

“Haha, sorry!” the kid scratched his neck, smiling “This old game is exciting, mom!”

This kid, you may ask… It’s your protagonist.  
He might not be that different from his father or mother, but hey. He’s his own individual.  
His name? **_Motomiya Daichi. _**

Son of Daisuke and Miyako. Wait, are you confused? You will understand everything later.

“Time for school!” The kid exclaimed and left the room, took his backpack and moved towards the entrance.

“Have a nice day!” Miyako wished him, smiling at the boy.

“Thanks mom!” he replied and left the house.

“Wait what do you mean that I’m late to work?!” Daisuke shouted panicky.

The goggles in Daichi’s head reflected the sunshine when he goes chatting with his best friend about the game he had been playing with his father before school.

However, a younger child silently observes Daichi. He has a wild haircut as someone you know very well -- brown eyes, tan skin, a shade of brown more orange-ish…  
He stared at Daichi, but kept avoiding interacting with the older boy.

Later on the end of that day, Daichi opened the door with a happy smile. Excepting to have his dad & mom to welcome him as usual happens, he started talking:

“Mom, dad I’m home! Kiyoko’s at a friend’s house--”

But once he saw the empty living room and his mother alone, with some bandages and talking to someone on phone…

“... Mom?” he asked with a frown on his face “Is something wrong? Where’s dad?”

His mother let a silent gasp escape from her mouth. She then turns back to the phone and tells the person on the call about the actual scene:

“I… I talk to you later, Ken. Daichi’s home, I will explain it to him.”

Daichi threw his backpack on the floor and hugged Miyako tightly, lying his head on her stomach. She watched him for a while til ruffle his hair. With a smile, she says:

“It’s okay, I just got hurt at work. Your father is fine, just had to travel to New York, again.”

_… I couldn’t accept that. It was all a lie._  
I was sure, he had vanished.  
Probably died, and no one wanted to admit that.  
But… they can’t fool me.

Two years later… On Summer 2027…

“Hey, big bro.”  
“Big bro…!”  
“Brother!”

She was getting so so DONE with him ignoring her…!!

“Motomiya. Freakin’. Daichi.”

She was there, hands on her hips and glaring at him.  
In front of the couch where he was sitting and reading a book.

“Are you listening to?! What is your problem?!”

That girl is, as you expected, his sister.  
Daichi shifted his attention from the book to the girl. Her having a rose-ish long hair, amber eyes, a pair of pink sunglasses in his head and a hairpin of the said color a la Hikari (when Hikari was young, of course)

In confusion, Daichi tilted his head. She was about to spit fire on him if she had superpowers. She rolled her eyes.

“You’re reading. Again. On a sunny day. Inside. Like, studying on summer vacations.”

“Reading and studying are indeed important,” he closed his book with one hand, and he said calmly yet colder than the winter, “Especially because that would’ve been his last wish.”

“No no,” she was getting upset with that ol’ talk about their dad’s status and whereabouts “don’t talk like our dad were dead. He’s in New York, okay?!”

“I don’t think so, Kiyoko. But I’ll spare you from all of my assumptions.”

She tilted her her in silence. That was so uncalled for! No, her dad is not dead! Sure, he’s super duper famous and has to get some bodyguards like a couple of humans and digimons, but… Why on earth would someone try to kill Motomiya Daisuke, the man everyone adores and feels blessed for his kindness and high spirits?!

“Listen here, Daichi” she started “Our dad IS alive because--”

_“Help. Help me. Miyako…!”_ a mysterious voice echoed in the room _“I… I need you. And The Digichosen. Hurry…!!”_

“W-what was that voice?!” Kiyoko looked to the ceiling, and when she looked back at Daichi… He had gotten up and passed by her side, following that voice.

“Kiyoko, go stay with your friends,” he said.

The voice led him to a room. The same room he used to play games with his father.  
Once the door was open, he saw a small pink bunny digimon (who looked like similar to a Chibimon) lying on the floor.

“A… Digimon?”

Another look in the room and he realized the old computer was mysteriously on. It had passed three years from the day his father had (suddenly) disappeared. That room kept closed for most of the time. Has that digimon invaded the room while no one had been paying attention to their surroundings?

Oh, it moved. It woke up and her green eyes met him. Due to the tension, the small digimon switched forms… to a woman. A very familiar woman to Daichi.

“N-Natsu?!” the boy was surprised yet confused

She glanced at the boy, then started looking around to make sure no one had followed her. But why? Why is Natsu a digimon? What’s happening here?!

“Daichan… I need to find your mother, and the rest of the group, very quickly.”

Daichi blinked. A ‘group’ of what? Friends? Adults? Maybe he could just call Taichi and ask for help, but…

“Mom’s at work right now. And I don’t know about this group you’re talking about.”

“The Chosen Children! Don’t you know?”

“My parents and their friends told us some stories about them, but mom is a regular Digimon researcher and not a legend heroine.”

Oops, she forgot that Taichi and Daisuke alongside the others had decided to make it a secret from their children. Not like they don’t enjoy their glorious past, but they definitely do not desire their kids to risk their lives. Chosen Children -- Or just like they decided to change the term for ‘Digichosen’ -- will always exist no matter what happens.

But, they will fight to keep their children safe and live a happy life.  
That world already is a chaos with both worlds connected, with both human and digimon groups living in each other’s world.

“I have to tell you a secret” Natsu showed some determination with her words. She had decided to trust that kid, despite Daisuke’s wishes, “Your parents are part of that group. And some of their friends too.”

“W-wait, my late father too?!” it was too much information for him.

“He’s not dead!” Natsu went a bit defensive, but calmed down “He’s… lost in the Digital World. I know I can find him, but I need your mother’s help. Any adult Chosen is fine though.”

Daichi felt strange, his eyes were lively after three years of wild theories and despair. He had lost hope for so much time that he had admitted defeat.

“Can I help you…?” he asked with some excitement “I’m a hero’s child! And I’m good at lots of things, like--”

“I can’t let you help, Daichan” she avoided look at his eyes “Your parents, especially your mother, would’ve killed me if I let you do that.”

“Mom’s not home, I don’t know who’re the other heroes, Kiyoko is with her friends right now… I’m the only one here and if you are in trouble…”

“L-Listen, I can’t let you--!!”

“Besides, the legendary Chosen Children were around my age when they saved the world. Are you saying a kid can’t save his own father?”

Oh, he’s got some kind of Miyako in it…

“... No but-- Miyako’s gonna be mad at me--”

“My father would’ve let me help you because he knows I’d be safe with you~”

“He-- He wouldn’t--” she felt conflicted, imagining Daisuke telling her he was proud of her for taking care of his children while he hadn’t been around.

Natsu felt totally defeated by that fantasy.  
Daichi laughed, smirking and resembling very much his father.

“O-Ok! Motomiya Daisuke would’ve been so much happy to have his own son adventuring into the DigiWorld and saving him and it!” she was quite noisy now “Daichan, I’ll protect you with my life! I’m going to die for you!!”

“C-Cut out the part of ‘dying for me’ and let’s go!” he had regrets… _oh boy._

She opened the gate with the computer and then… Both her and Daichi were absorbed by the screen’s light.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Your brother is annoying.”

Kiyoko had to agree with the short boy, while the second boy had been there in silence, just watching them chatting.

“I know that” she seemed a little upset yet “Like, what’s wrong going to play some sport or game OUTSIDE?! Or I dunno, read a book but in the park?!”

“That’s why he’s a sore loser.”

“I’d have preferred he was the same Daichi from years ago!”

“Yeah, at least he wasn’t annoying and goody-two-shoes like now!”

“Can you believe he thinks my dad is dead?! No, not just that, he definitely talks like if my dad is dead!”

“Tch, how insensitive he is… My dad would’ve said something if mr. Motomiya had been dead for a long time!”

“My father would’ve said too” the third kid said with a quiet voice “He’s not only a cop but also a best friend or your father, Kiyoko...”

“I know, I know!” she snorted “Daichi’s definitely upset because it’s taking too much time for our dad’s return.”

“At least he’s going home someday…” the first boy clenched his hand.

“Please don’t like if uncle Taichi were dead, Taisuke…” the other boy asked.

“M-my bad, Eiji…!” Taisuke babbled “I meant like… N-Never mind!!”

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

“W-where are we?”

“Daichan, this is the Digital World, or DigiWorld to make it short.”

Exotic plants with bizarre formats and colors… The skies being like a watercolor paint…  
A few data and circuits running through the scenario, strange vending machines in the middle of the florest…

Everything was new for him, like if he had opened the door for a brand new experience. It was different from books and photos, seemed much more better to live in. He had heard a lot about the DigiWorld, except his parents never let him go there and always said he had to wait a little more. When was this “little more” if not now? He’s good at surviving the summer camp, interacting with the digimon as well. How can it go wrong?

“Now listen,” Natsu looked at the kid with a serious glare “Whatever you heard about this place, know that there’s an actual civil war happening here, your father and the others had been dealing with. Stay closer and do not go walk alone.”

“What’s… What’s happening?”

“So, you’ve heard about that one time Yggdrasil went nuts and tried to separate humans and digimons from each other? Your father and mother discovered it and tried to stop, but they, Ken and Iori got captured instead. Taichi and the other seven saved us all but… Something went off.”

“I… I didn’t know that-- Wait a minute!? Taichi… Yagami Taichi?!”

“You have to learn a lot of things I guess.”

“Why didn’t dad tell me before…?”

“He…” Natsu looked found some difficulty to word that answer, “He was going tell you a little later.”

“Was he…?”

“... When you were about to turn ten, he had decided to tell you but… A little unfortunate event happened. But I’m sure I can find him, I can…!”

She was acting suspicious, like avoiding to say something. What was the ‘secret’ she’s keeping away from him…? Did something happen to his dad?

“What happened to him…? Do you know something, Natsu...?”

She didn’t answer and avoided look at him during their walk in the florest. It got on Daichi’s nerves so much because he wanted to know, he really wanted to help there but Natsu’s silence was worse than passing through years thinking his father had been dead.

And when he finally got some concrete clue about that mystery…

“Natsu! Tell me now!” his voice sounded serious, he definitely gritted his teeth like when Daisuke does when angry “I’m his son, I have to know!”

“I… I can’t tell you now!” she babbled “I’m sorry but maybe we should go home--”

A lightning needle has passed through them and all she could do was rise a pinkish forcefield around her and the boy. She knew… The one hunting her down, the one she had been trying to hide from... _was there. _  
Now some regret hit her conscience, putting Daichi in danger like that! He does not have a digimon partner! And she’s not partnered to him! Plus, she’s not even Daisuke’s partner but just a mere ally digimon who had ‘adopted’ by Daisuke a long time ago.

“Wha-what was that?!” the kid gasped “Is it… A digimon attack?!”

“Stay quiet, please! And run…!” she grabbed Daichi’s hand and left the place, with a shadow following them in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- The first scene is based on a 02 scene (Birdramon being chased by Kaiser’s Airdramon Squad);
> 
> 2- This also is based on P5/P5Anime beginning, you start here and learn the whole story next;
> 
> 3- I decided to go with “Digichosen” because that’s the other term used in the BR dub. It’s a literal translation from “Digiescolhidos” because… I like this term better lol. “Digidestined” is okay but I go with this silly idea to associate it with USA/AUS Chosen Children oops…!
> 
> 4- Now that all the Twelve are adults and parents, they vowed to keep their children away from all the “tough life of a DigiChosen” and pretend around their kids that their digipartners are just regular digimon;
> 
> 5- Miyako is a Researcher and has a partnership with Koushiro;
> 
> 6- Daisuke in MIA status is a plot point.


	2. Natsu’s Secret And Daichi’s Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters are already done. This one is completely focused on Daichi, Natsu and...!!  
The next will come soon, prob next Friday.

They kept running with the forcefield still around them, repelling every strange thunder-made dart or needle trying to hit the boy and the digi-lady. Natsu’s fears had become real, she couldn’t fight and now she’s with a human child with her. Mind you, the problem is NOT Daichi being a kid but him having no digivice and a partner to fight back.

He’s definitely making things worse and now he felt it. He should’ve called his mother instead to had convinced Natsu to let him help find Daisuke.

“Na-Natsu what should we do…?!” the boy asked her, despite her asking him to stay quiet.

“I can’t evolve… I can’t fight…” she answered “But we can… Try to find Taichi!”

“W-wait, why would the ambassador Yagami be here in the middle of a forest?!”

“He’s not but I think I can open a gate-- !!”

A silhouette passed by them as full speed and stopped in front of them.

_ “TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAITOR!!” _

It had the appearance of a humanoid digimon with a black wolf motif. Silver long hair, red eyes… a black armor with some details inspired in Lighdramon’s armor, but with a replacement of the yellow and red details with silver and indigo, respectively. 

Daichi hid behind Natsu, who kept the pinky bubble shield protecting them. She knew, he was following her moves. Possibly came after her but…

… Daichi felt something strange. That digimon in front of him had a strange familiar aura.

“So you’re here, traitor…” the wolf-like digimon said “And brought a human child with you, knowing this place belongs to _ us _ and those weaklings came to enslave our kind…!”

“The Chosen Children, including the Twelve are not our enemy, Lupinmon!” she argued with him, “You’re wrong about them, they’re our friends! Our… Family!”

“I expected you to not bring those weaklings back to our world again! This is not what Yggdrasil would want!”

“Yggdrasil tried to hurt us all! She tried to dominate the human world, and she took one of the Original Five’s life!” 

“Dare YOU to say Yggdrasil’s wrong!? You decided to side with the humans, you HAS a human form right now!!”

“D-don’t say that! Humans are not purely evil, and you… You once liked them too! You fought to protect them!”

“ENOUGH!” Lupinmon roared “You’re going to be destroyed here, you and this weakling kid!”

Daichi gasped, but Natsu grabbed him, holding him in her arms and ran to another direction fast as she could. Lupinmon growled and went after them again, the gems in his armor now turning red…

“Scarlet…--”

but a mysterious flash clashed with him. Daichi looked again and saw a small digimon, a V-mon, using a light blade coming from one of those bracelets the dragon had to block Lupinmon’s electric claw blades.

“You… Again!!”

“Heh. You hadn’t stopped doing a fuss, ol’ man…” the V-mon used all of his strength to knock Lupinmon down. Then he pointed the blade to the opponent “Stay away from the humans, not like I care about them, just it’s unfair to attack a lady with a kid!”

“She’s a digimon!”

“Oh? I don’t care.”

Natsu stopped, she and Daichi watched the scene. Natsu mistook the strange V-mon with Daisuke’s partner for a second, but then realized it wasn’t him. It didn’t smell like a familiar V-mon. However, Daichi felt things went too strange. He took the opportunity to walk there when Natsu had put him on the ground, and she definitely let a high pitched noise come from her mouth when she saw Daichi disobeying her.

“D-Daichan, no!!”

“Hey kid, don--” the child level digimon began but Lupinmon threw a lightning blade at Daichi; the brave V-mon shoved him out of the range, dodging later by ducking next to the kid.

“Wha-what are you doing?!” Natsu yelled and threw a punch at Lupinmon, who hadn’t seen her coming. She stood in front the other two and growled “He’s a kid! YOU MONSTER!”

“Monster or not, he shouldn’t be here!!” Lupinmon yelled “He’s NOT welcomed here!!”

“Hey kid” the blue digimon poked Daichi “You gotta run, we will solve this here and now--”

“Wait!” Daichi shouted, getting everyone’s attention. He got up and stood in front Lupinmon “You’re the one chasing us, right…? You’re… trying to hurt me because I’m human? But I hadn’t done anything against you!”

“Shut up-- Kh!!”

Lupinmon’s electric blades disappeared for an instance. He walked away, trembling and muttering some strange words… But then…

“D-Dai… chi…!”

That word-- No, that NAME was what hit Daichi directly. The kid was in shock, how could that monster know his name if… If Natsu kept calling him by ‘Daichan’ which is how her called him since his birth?!

No… It can’t be!!

“... F-Father!?” the boy babbled “A-are you my father--”

“G-Get o-outta he-here…!!”

“No, I… I came to save you! I can’t…!!”

Lupinmon shouted a very powerful roar, and the electric power started to run through his body. The electric claws appeared again, he was ready to slash that insolent child--

“NO!!”

\--When Natsu’s pendant started to glow and she mysteriously opened a gate, absorbing her, Daichi and the V-mon.

“T-they escaped!!” Lupinmon gritted his teeth, how could HE let them flee?! HOW DARE HE?! “They will return… And then, I will destroy them all. Them and those traitors…”

_ Hey… Kid. _  
_ Hey, Kid…!! _ _  
Wake up!!_

He opened his eyes and met the unknown V-mon and Natsu looking at him. She was quiet though, kinda speechless… Daichi sat on the floor and felt something strange… That place was too bright and white for his eyes. That place seemed to not belong to the Digital World at all…?

“Where are we?” the kid asked them, but none of the digimon was able to answer him.

“A-are we dead?!” V-mon gasped “Was that the end of the grand Ulforce?!”

“... Ulforce?”

“That’s my name. I meant me! I can’t be dead, y’know?!”

Now he realized… the V-mon, Ulforce, was a bit different from the one V-mon he had seen around his house. That one was a a blue a little darker, eyes a bit more ‘angry’ and there was a holy ring as a piercing in his… left ear? horn? He didn’t know how to call those…

Natsu walked away for a few seconds, in silence. So, it’s not that place Apocalymon had sent the Eight a long long time ago, but it doesn’t seem… Any place the Chosen Children had been before.

“Natsu…?” Daichi got up and ran in her direction, then stood behind her “What’s wrong?”

“It’s… nothing” she gestured to let him not take more steps “We’re not in the Digital World anymore.”

“What?!” Daichi and Ulforce exclaimed, one surprised and the other panicked.

“This is… in another dimension.”

“We need to come back and save my father!” the boy ordered “Natsu, we need--”

“You have no digimon partner and I knew that!” she replied “I’m a fool, Daisuke… Wouldn’t have done that! He… won’t forgive me for that!”

“It’s okay… It’s my fault I… I wanted to help and… I didn’t expect to have to fight him.”

“Wait… What ya mean?” Ulforce approached from them “Lupinmon is the kid’s father?!”

“Yes, I should’ve said that before but I didn’t want to let you get upset.”

“Me… upset…?” Daichi watched her back for a few seconds, then smiled “I’m glad that I know he’s alive.”

“Wa-wait a sec!” Ulforce interrupted them “The kid’s father is Lupinmon?! How?! He’s human!!”

“Lupinmon IS human” Natsu looked back and directly at Ulforce “He’s been controlled by the real enemy! And he’s Daichan’s father.”

“Wait, so that guy is not a digimon but is fighting against his own race… as a digimon?!”

“Did you hear me?! He’s been controlled, he and Vee! They’re part of the Twelve, so that’s why they got captured in the first instance!”

“The Twelve?! You mean… The ones who fought Belial Vamdemon before?!”

“You’re hopeless, brat.”

“D-don’t call me a brat, you!!”

“H-Hold on here, Natsu! Ulforce!” Daichi interrupted their fight “I didn’t know any of those before… Let’s start with some introduction, OK? I’m Daichi, Motomiya Daichi. I’m Motomiya Daisuke’s first child, and she’s Natsu, an old friend of my dad.”

“Huh, so you are the one digi-girl who can pass by human…” Ulforce commented “Nice. I’m Ulforce, the greatest hero ever!”

“You’re self-absorbed...” Natsu whispered.

“I just had saved you two, ingrateful digi-girl!”

“Please, let’s not keep arguing here!!” the boy shook his hands, a bit uncomfortable with that heated discussion “Natsu, can we go home now? I need to tell mom and mr. Yagami about my dad…”

“Um, yes… But this place seems to be an dead end.”

“A-are we going to be stuck in the emptiness of this thing forever?!” Ulforce lost his patience “W-we will have to return! Now!”

“If I disappear like that mom’s gonna call the police…! And I’m not ready to face officer Ichijouji again…”

“Again?” the digimon blinked.

“It’s--”

_ “Greetings young digichosen, digimon.” _

That voice…?!  
A woman who definitely looked like someone familiar had appeared in front of them. It didn’t look like a mirage, but rather some strange entity in that place. Natsu and Ulforce were clueless about the stranger, but Daichi somehow had the courage to take a decision.

“Wh-who are you?” and the kid asked, “You look like someone… Someone my parents and their friends knew from a long time ago.”

“I assure you that I am not that live being,” she smiled “Call me Skuld, I’m a guardian of this dimension, the door to all other dimensions.”

“Is there a door to the exit…? We need to go home, if you don’t mind that question…”

“You didn’t come here by accident, my child. You’re fated to meet me.”

Daichi was more lost than before now. Especially because it was some kid of an accident that Natsu had opened a gate… But… Maybe it wasn’t? Skuld moved her hand and then the ‘emptiness’ revealed a bunch of doors, all of them with the same design and color. None of them could imagine how many doors existed in that place, it just… looked like there was no end, it was… _ completely an infinite space filled with doors. _

“You hold a power to change reality” she continued, “as the fourth space-time traveler in your world.”

“... ‘Fourth’ ?” the trio exclaimed.

“But if there’s more two so…??” Daichi got a bit of curiosity “Who’re the other three, by any chance?”

“Akiyama Ryou the First, Yagami Taichi the Second, and Motomiya Daisuke the Third.”

“Wait, how…”

“You, Motomiya Daichi is the Fourth. There’s one mission for you, but only you can decide what path to take.”

Ulforce yawned, Natsu punched him in the head. While they argued in the background, Daichi was thinking and analyzing that place and the mysterious woman.

“Can I… Change anything? Like, save my father from this terrible fate?”

“Yes, anything. The power of space-time is powerful and never has passed to anyone before, however you has been elected for that responsibility.”

“So not even dad, mr. Yagami and this mr. Akiyama got it? But what makes me special…?”

“You will learn that soon, my child. Are you ready for writing your own story?”

That question sounded… Tricky. He was doing it already…! But no, there’s something he hadn’t been doing -- _ He never had been a Chosen Child or known the identity of them before. _

“I am, ma’am.”

“Your tenacious soul has been awakened” she gave him a warm smile, and moved her hand in the air again… Summoning a strange device in front of the trio, “With this, you can be partnered with a digimon who’ve created a strong bond with you. The D-TimeRune is the link between human and digimon, it uses your virtue to become power.”

Daichi grabbed that digivice and examined it: it was rectangular with rounded borders, seemed like an old phone model he had seen before, had a big screen with a few rounded buttons, but he noticed he could open its front… By sliding up it, it revealing an interesting diamond in the middle of the circuits.

“That’s… different from a normal phone?” he was indeed intrigued by that object “Do my parents have one too?”

“Huh, that’s different from Daisuke’s digivice” Natsu commented with them “You’re indeed the beginning of a new generation…”

“But… Who will be his partner?” Ulforce questioned “And can we go back to the Digital World now? I have a villain to beat!”

“Don’t forget that ‘villain’ you meant is Daichan’s father, you tactless-mon!”

“... I don’t mind” Daichi smiled at the duo, however that smile was filled with pain and sadness.

“Daichan…”

“You can access this place through the pendant the Digimon--”

“Natsu. My name’s Natsu” she corrected Skuld.

“Oh thank for correcting me. The pendant Natsu holds.”

“Her pendant…?” Daichi and Ulforce looked at Natsu.

But before they could get a direct answer for that… Skuld’s next hand moves sent them all back to Daisuke’s office.

“A-are we back?!” Natsu exclaimed “But… Why?”

“I don’t know” the boy blinked, “But you can’t be here sorry.”

“Why not?” Ulforce asked “Aren’t we in the Digital World before?”

“Actually we’re…”

_ “Daichi, Kiyoko, I’m home!” _

“... at my house and if my mom find you two here she might be mad!” he looked at the D-Rune in his hand “And I need to hide this digivice too!”

“But we need to talk with her!” Natsu protested.

“We will but later, now stay quiet here please” the boy put the digivice on his shorts pocket, left the office, closed the door and went directly to his room.

Miyako went searching for her children around the house, but none of them were in the living room or kitchen. She moved to their rooms, by opening the door from Daichi’s bedroom…

… To find him there, sitting in the bed and reading a book.

“There you are, Daichan” she smiled “Where’s your sister, is she at a friend’s house?”

Daichi looked at her, expressionless but nodded as response to Miyako’s question.

“Good, can you pick Kiyoko up at her friend’s house? I don’t know where she went today…”

“Okay.”

“Do you think that kid can hold the power of Space-Time, master Skuld?” A shadow asked the woman, such silhouette reminded an angel like Angemon, however with an armor different from post Angemon’s evolutions.

“He needs to be tested first,” she answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no pages for the design of the characters & digivice on the blog but there are posts with concept stuff of them.  
Natsu: https://digitalgate02.tumblr.com/post/185913759846/digitimelines-stuff-natsunatchan-adult-form  
Lupinmon: https://digitalgate02.tumblr.com/post/188755590916/old-art-of-lupinmon  
Ulforce: https://digitalgate02.tumblr.com/post/188164098216/ulforce-reference-his-power-generates-a  
Skuld*: https://digitalgate02.tumblr.com/post/188755170191/ok-so-ive-taken-a-decision-which-is-making-skuld  
D-TimeRune: https://digitalgate02.tumblr.com/post/181175515236/meet-the-digivice-timerune-or-d-timerune
> 
> *Skuld's design is not her "real" form. She's kinda follows a KH theory for Xion in which her appearance depends on who's seeing her. So, Skuld in Daichi's vision is someone who had met Daisuke & the DigiChosen. But who is? Well, it's up to you.


	3. After The Re:encounter

He opened the door of his dad’s office room after everyone had left the house, holding a few packages and juice boxes so he could feed the other two. It was like dealing with pets except said pets can eat human food.

Ulforce was still sleeping in the couch, with Natsu in her digimon form on his back. A very adorable scene, except that Daichi had to wake them up.

“Uh, good morning?”

The digimon duo opened their eyes slowly, sitting one next to the other on the couch.

“Man, I’ve been sleepin’ on the cold solid ground of a cave so this whole royal treatment is so good!” Ulforce chirped, smiling “Huh? What’s this? Food?”

“Uh, yeah… I couldn’t cook something without my mom and Kiyoko asking me about the quantity of food so… I brought some snacks and juice.”

“Oh, I miss eating those!!” Natsu cried “It brings me so many good memories…”

“Y-you’ve eaten those before, digi-girl?!” the blue digimon exclaimed.

“Daisuke and I had known each other for years…! I’m an honorary partner digimon of his.”

“That I didn’t know” Daichi seemed happier today “My dad always talked about you being an old friend of his and friends.”

“Mimi and Wallace were okay, but Vee was so jealous of me!”

“Is Vee my father’s partner digimon?” the boy asked “I thought he was just an employee from my dad’s restaurant…”

“Your dad’s partner is Vee, and he can be a little meanie compared to my loyalty to Daisuke.”

She wasn’t fine talking about another digimon, especially the one who didn’t like her at the beginning…

“You kiddin’?! He’s a legend!” Ulforce protested “He beat Chimeramon, Cherubimon Vice, Belial Vamdemon, Boltmon and Pukumon, and Diablomon’s highest form!”

“W-wow, this means… my father were in those stories?!” you can feel Daichi’s joy to hear his father had been a hero in the past.

“Not only him, but also other cool ‘mons too!” the draconian digi-child grinned, “All the Twelve are legendaries! You seem surprised, didn’t you hear about them?! They’re in the books and lore about our worlds as the ones who connected humans and digimons!”

“Um… My parents never had told me that. Actually, I didn’t even know the DigiWorld’s Ambassador was one of those most known heroes too… I’m not sure if I can tell Taisuke about that...”

“They had children” Natsu said vaguely “and they decided to not let anyone else know their identities and keep their children safe.”

That made sense, at least to Daichi.

“When the first kids of the Twelve had born, a lot of discussion between what to do and how to keep them safe happened. Then, Taichi and Daisuke decided they had to keep their identities as a secret and… Requested Homeostasis to do a soft reboot on the worlds. Their digimon kept being known, but the human partners of them got all data and memories deleted from most of the people and digimon’s heads.”

“So… No one knows the identity of the Twelve? But how can my father be controlled by the bad guys right now…?”

“I didn’t say ‘everyone’ but ‘most of them’ had their memories rebooted” she pouted “Some digimon and the Worldwide Chosen Children know their identities. Also them all had their memories untouched.”

“Man, that thing about reboots is annoyin’!!” Ulforce crossed his arms “Lots of stories got taken away! Not just that, but some don’t even believe they existed!”

“Thinking about that… That possibly happened with the first human children who fought for the DigiWorld…”

“So, my dad and ambassador Yagami weren’t the first…?”

She looked down.

“No, Taichi’s from the second generation and Daisuke from the third. The story of the first gen. is a bit of unknown… All we know is that four of their partners evolved into the Holy Beasts to fight the Four Dark Masters.”

“ENOUGH OF STORIES I WANT TO EAT!!” Ulforce roared nervously “I want those there! and that too! Aaah, human food! I’ve dreamed with this day!!”

* * *

“Ugh, he’s spending more and more time inside without even taking a break to play with me!”

Kiyoko was not okay again, venting all of her frustrations to Taisuke and Eiji, the ones who she sees as her best friends. Despite of Eiji’s height, he’s twelve like Kiyoko, and only Taisuke is the youngest of the trio, being eleven years old.

“I don’t understand!”

“Have you tried to ask what’s bugging him?” Eiji mused “Sometimes asking is better than jumping to conclusions… I hope that’s not a little intrusive.”

“I tried!” she responded with some annoyance. She was upset with Daichi though, “Today mom left to work and then he just said ‘go play with your friends I have to study’ and… And…!!”

“He’s a meanie!” Taisuke interrupted her “Locking themselves in the office and not even coming to play with us at the park…!”

“Yeah, that!”

Though Eiji realized Taisuke wasn’t talking about Daichi only, but about someone else too…

“Who do they think they are?!” the youngest clenched his fist “They have no time for us, we’re like nothing to them?! I hate it!!”

“Yeah-- Uh, ‘they’ you mean…”

“Sigh, his father” Eiji answered “The ambassador is too busy lately and Taisuke spends more time at my house with my sister and me.”

“Oh… Yeah, I’ve heard the news” she frowned “There’s something big happening, some guys causing a fuss because of the digimon and some digimon causing a fuss because of us.”

“My dad is also busy…” he added “We barely see him these days.”

“I’m mad…!” Taisuke growled.

“At least you two aren’t hearing weird theories that my dad is dead and no one can admit that, like Daichi’s doing on a daily basis every time we talk...”

“We don’t relate to that issue but we feel sorry, Kiyoko.”

“Thanks Eiji…”

“I’d have said it’s okay to spend time studying, but honestly Daichi’s case is somehow unhealthy. Does he skip meals or pull all nighters?”

“Huh, not that I know… If he weren’t going to school I’d have said he has turned into a complete shut-in.”

“That’s a problem then… He needs to exercise at least once per day…”

“Why care about him,” Taisuke rolled his eyes “He chose that path. Let him face the consequences.”

“I don’t want to let Daichi’s health get bad…” she kept voicing her concerns “He’s definitely suffering the most with that anxiety about dad. Maybe we can do something?”

“... ‘we’ like, me and Eiji?!”

Eiji glanced at her and then started thinking of something.

* * *

After the digimon finished their breakfast, them and Daichi started examining the mysterious D-TimeRune device given by Skuld. The boy explained then that the digivice’s design reminded him one of the several retro phones his best friend had collected.

But that made no sense to the blue digimon, since he never had seen said phone before and Daichi’s description of that sounded like a digivice to him while Natsu kept in silence. Daichi sighed, then changed the entire subject.

“I… I tried talking to mom about what we know but…”

“ ‘But’ …?”

“I lost courage,” he sighed.

“But you HAVE to tell her and Taichi!” Natsu wasn’t happy with that answer.

“I know, I know! But seems they’re too busy to hear me out!” he babbled “I can try to send him an e-mail or a voicemail… And try to talk with mom when she’s home from work tonight!”

“At this pace better you take me back to the DigiWorld so I can beat that--” Ulforce was threatened by Natsu’s deathly glare “--that m-man and then bring it back home f-for you, kid!”

“... mrs. Skuld said I can… Do something about that.”

He looked at the digivice.

“What if I use this power to prevent my dad from being captured?”

“H-Hold on, Daichi” the pink digimon gasped “You shouldn’t mess with space-time! Awful things happen to those who defy the laws of Space-Time.”

“How do you know that?” both Ulforce and Daichi frowned.

“... Feminine intuition.”

“But we can try… I won’t mess things enough to change the entire course of story!”

“Ryou, Taichi and Daisuke never messed with time, just traveled through parallel worlds. You messing with time might be worse than anything. You can end up destroying this world’s timeline or…”

“... Making me to not exist anymore?”

“Yes.”

“Whoa, wait can all of those happen?!” that V-mon definitely felt concerned with that idea.

“Natsu,” Daichi glared at her “If you had this power to save my father, would’ve you taken the chance to change his fate… Or would’ve you let him suffer and be seen as a traitor?”

“H-how do you know about that part… About him being accused of--”

“If he’s a hero and is working for the evil, then they will treat him as a traitor until proven otherwise. It’s logical. I don’t know if mom and ambassador Yagami think he’s innocent, but you do! We do!”

“Except Ulforce, though”

“I didn’t know he’s the kid’s father COME ON!!”

“But…” she looked at the boy with some concern in her face “I think it’s better to let the adults solve it. Have faith in your parents and Taichi, they will solve it--”

“I know my father is friends with Ambassador Yagami, but now that he’s on an important role, he will ignore boundaries and do what’s right for the digimon. He won’t go easy on dad, and might… Might do something wrong.”

“And why do you think that…?”

“Because as I remember, this is a threat to the human world and it might force Ambassador Yagami to put an end on this, by killing my dad.”

“... I think he wouldn’t--”

“No, he would. He’s a responsible adult, not a leader from a children’s group.”

“Hey, kid’s right” Ulforce added “If he let his mom and this Yagami-dude know about Lupinmon they gotta ground kid and do the wrong thing!”

Natsu felt conflicted. Especially because she knows Daisuke would’ve preferred her to keep Daichi and Kiyoko away from him to avoid misfortune, but on the other hand Daichi is the only one able to do something and save Daisuke.

“Please, Natsu!” Daichi begged her.

“I don’t know!!” she cried “Daisuke’s very important to me, but his children is also important! I can’t let you do something risky-- I...”

“My father would’ve done the same for me! I know it!”

Natsu’s imagination worked all again, her imagining Daisuke in front of her smiling and approving the idea of Daichi becoming a hero like him. It made her eyes shine and she nodded her head many times that the boy and blue digimon felt scared.

“LET’S GO!” she yelled “To save your father and the worlds!”

“But kid needs a partner digimon first, doesn’t he?” Ulforce looked at the digivice and then to Daichi, “This means he needs to… Return there.”

“Let’s go,” the boy nodded “If I get partnered with a digimon, I can save my father.”

“... I can’t be your partner” Natsu looked away “I can’t, sorry.”

“Who’s sayin’ it will be you!?” Ulforce pouted “Also why would he pick you!?”

“I understand” Daichi smiled “You don’t want to fight my father, is it?”

“... Let’s say it's that.”

“Then, you won’t be forced to! Now let’s go to the Digital World, I will find a digimon who’s willing to fight alongside me and then save my father and the the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More details of the reason for the "soft reboot wave" to come later.  
Same goes to why Natsu cannot be Daichi's partner and why she's considered Daisuke's honorary partner.
> 
> Since chapter 1 was too long, I had to cut them into three parts. This chapter is somehow the end of the three-parter chapter.


	4. Tenacious Soul Combo!!

“So, what’s the plan?” Taisuke asked the other two “I mean, you got a plan right… You can’t expect to us go there and take him out of his home right?”

“I don’t do that!” Kiyoko snorted, her arms crossed “Daichi’s not dumb and even if we do that, he would simply beat us all!”

“I thought you had strength enough to take him down…”

“I can’t use my strength on my own brother! He’s not a bad person! I only fight bullies and meanies!”

“Okay, no brute force” Eiji intervened “He’s not going to like it. I think our approach must be calm. We could invite him to visit the library.”

“Making him go outdoors just to shove him indoors, yeah nice plan Eiji” Taisuke said with a sarcastic tone.

“At least he would take some sunlight on the way.”

“No, that’s not enough!” Kiyoko made an X with her arms “Daichi needs to practice sports, at least some exercise! Like walking in the park or playing soccer.”

“Hey I don’t play soccer and I’m fine!” Taisuke pouted.

“I said soccer because uh dad used to play with us. But now that he’s worldwide famous…”

“He got no time for spending time with you two, am I wrong?” Eiji asked, watching Taisuke clench a fist.

“Well, yeah?” she answered “I mean, when he get free time he plays games and soccer with us.”

“At least that” Taisuke muttered “I have none of it anymore.”

“My father is too busy” Eiji commented “Him being the head of a special cases unit focused on digimon takes almost a good part of his time.”

“We’re the group of children whose have busy daddies” despite the fun wording, Taisuke was being salty about that. Mostly on his side, leaving the other two catching the message and gently switching back to the plan.

“I’ve cooked some plan for that!” Kiyoko snapped her fingers “First, we tell Daichi his and my dad called and said he needs to take a break from his studies. Then, we suggest that he goes to the cinema watch the most recent tokusatsu movie in the theaters with us! Next, we go around the town and buy some snacks!”

“That’s a complex plan” Taisuke blinked.

“It’s well planned I say” Eiji nodded “And isn’t dangerous, so I think it might work.”

* * *

“Ok, everyone’s out” Daichi returned to Daisuke’s office on the Motomiya household after checking it out the surroundings “Natsu, take us to the Digital World again please.”

“Um, you sure?” she asked “I mean, Lupinmon might hunt us down all again if we go… Can’t we go look for a digimon in your world?”

“Actually, there’s not many digimon in the human world… At least today” he took his phone from his pocket “I mean, there’s some digi-event happening today, but… Not sure if we can go.”

“An event?” Ulforce and Natsu frowned.

“Oh that’s right. The release of a new tokusatsu movie,  _ Digimon Rangers _ . It’s like Super Sentai but now with a good chunk of the population being digimon, there’s shows around to promote the bonds between Human and Digital Worlds.”

“Seems good!” Ulforce eyes were shining with excitement “Imagine… Being a superstar, filming many movies and TV shows, fame and money--”

“I doubt of someone going to watch a movie about you” Natsu rolled her eyes.

“HEY--”

“Please no fights you two. We can go there and see if a digimon would like to be my partner to save my father.”

_ “Big bro, I’m home~” _

“K-Kiyoko!?” Daichi gasped, and then left the office. He met her and the other two boys at the living room “Oh you guys are here too… Hello how you’ve been?”

“Hello, Daichi” Eiji greeted him while Taisuke kept in silence.

“How about we go to the premiere of the new movie, my dearest big brother~” Kiyoko chirped, showing a pamphlet of the said movie to Daichi “I heard it will be good!”

“Funny though, I was thinking about going with a few friends” he replied.

“I knew you would say ‘no’ but-- Wait WHAT!?”

“You guys can go, I will catch you three once I call my friends.”

“Huh, okay then” she answered, glancing at her friends. Taisuke shrugged while Eiji blinked. They left, and Daichi returned to the old office room.

“We got some trouble” Daichi announced after going in and closing the door “Kiyoko and her friends want to go to the event with me.”

“And what’s wrong about that?” Ulforce frowned.

“The problem is… I can’t tell Kiyoko that my dad had become a bad guy and tried to kill us. Or talk about this… Digivice-thing.”

“Hm, right” Natsu nodded “I can switch back to human form, and Ulforce can pretend to be a regular civilian digimon.”

“Do you think it will work…?” Daichi seemed concerned “I still do not know how to… Get partnered with a digimon…”

“Usually there’s a digimon fated to be your partner” Ulforce said “Like your father and his V-mon--”

“Vee. His name is Vee” Natsu punched Ulforce’s head lightly “That’s how everyone call him right now.”

“O-ok…!!”

“Anyway, we need to go” Daichi interrupted them “Natsu can distract Kiyoko and her friends, while I go searching for my partner.”

* * *

The theater’s building was full of humans and digimons waiting for the event, the trio arrived first than Daichi, and they were having difficulties to get their own tickets. The new series had became popular enough to get very high scores, from all audiences. Children, human and digimon, were on a giant line to bug the tickets.

Taisuke was quite of excited for the event when he saw  _ someone _ familiar with the movie’s staff. The man and the Agumon wearing a bowtie didn’t see him, however the boy dragged Kiyoko and Eiji to the corner.

“No one told  _ my father _ would’ve been here!”

“I thought you knew that?” Eiji blinked “I think it’s to promote the bonds between human kind and the digimon kind.”

“I don’t like it! Especially this means if he sees me here we might get privileges for that! Also… I’m not here to be used by paparazzis and journalists! Let’s go back, we can watch the movie next time!”

“But!!” Kiyoko pouted “This is a plan! For Daichi!”

“We can do that another day, sorry Kiyoko” Eiji replied. She sighed but nodded.

“Thanks guys” Taisuke smiled and then the trio left with caution, to not get caught by anyone.

Daichi, Natsu and Ulforce were on their way to the theater but something made Natsu stop for a second. The other two glanced at her in silence, and she dragged them to the alley closer to the group.

“What’s wron--”

“Shh, be quiet!”

They saw two Strikedramons pass through them, talking with someone. Daichi never had seen that digimon species before, so it didn’t look like civilians or actors from the session.

_ “Yes, I’ve heard he will be there. Let the troops know. We’re taking down that human and his partner digimon before he could call for the rest of his ol’ group.” _

“What the” Ulforce whispered.

“They’re after someone?” Daichi quietly commented.

“That’s bad…” Natsu gasped “I’m sure they’re after Taichi and Agumon!”

“W-we need to do something!” Ulforce responded.

“Yes, we need to warn him about this” she nodded “Or Ken. He can handle it--”

“There’s no time for that! Let’s assault that digimon right now! Two versus two is easy!”

“No,” Daichi said “Let’s act normally, tell ambassador Yagami and officer Ichijouji later because first we need proofs.”

“Right Daichan.” / “Roger.”

They arrived and saw a giant group of people in line. The staff were trying their best to help every human and digimon, but it wouldn’t be possible attend everyone. The first session of the movie premiere had special guests, including the DigiWorld’s human and digimon ambassadors.

Natsu started reading the digimon’s energy with her special abilities, trying to detect the Strikedramon duo. Due to the number of digimon attendants, she was lost and unable to discover their position on the area. Daichi had to tell the ambassadors, but not without a solid proof to support his accusations.

_ “Please, stay in line! Sorry, all tickets for today’s sessions are sold out.” _

_ “Aw, I wanted to watch today…” _

“Already!?” Daichi gasped “We need to get in… Ah I’ve got it!”

“What is it?” the other two asked.

Daichi dragged Natsu and Ulforce to the back of the building, grabbed his phone and typed something for a while.

“What are you doin’?” Ulforce was clueless.

“Asking backup from a friend. She’s pretty good at hacking and building stuff.”

“You will… hack the system?” Ulforce were completely impressed “Cool!”

“That’s not cool, that’s troublesome!” Natsu however wasn’t happy with it “Your father wouldn’t--”

“If it’s an emergency, he would’ve asked for help” Daichi chuckled “Don’t worry, it won’t go wrong!”

The door suddenly does a ‘click’ noise and Daichi opens is normally. While Natsu wants to question Daichi’s choices, Ulforce is curious about what kind of friend is able to unlock doors without using brute force. They got in and began searching for the suspects, but no clue where they had gone, until…

_ … The fire alarm rang. _

“What’s happening!?” Natsu shouted, as the group saw the audience going out of the room. 

Taichi and Agumon ran to another direction, being chased by the Strikedramon duo. Daichi had no other option but go after them, with Natsu and Ulforce coming behind him.

“Don’t let them escape-- Huh??” Natsu threw a plasma bubble against one of the enemies and they stopped “So so, there’s a group of wannabe heroes here. Brother, go ahead I’ll take care of those two kids and lady” The other Strikedramon nodded and resumed the chase.

“Don’t underestimate me!” Ulforce yelled “I may be a child level but I am invincible!”

“And he’s not alone,” Natsu started to charge another bubble in the palm of her hand “I can fight as well, dummy!”

“Very well… I will delete your data in mere five seconds!” the opponent attacked them with his claws. Natsu blocked it with a shield and Ulforce attacked with his plasma sword. Strikedramon dodged but smirked “Heh not bad child.”

“Hey don’t dodge!” Ulforce shouted, then kept attacking “STOP! MOVING! YOU! JERK!”

“Hahahaha! Take this!” Strikedramon hit him with the tail, then jumped at the blue dragon and struck a blow with the claws “How’s that, shorty!? Ain’t you invincible!?”

“Kh… I won’t… lose… to… you!” Ulforce got up despite the blows he received and used his fury on his plasma sword. 

“Is there anything I can do-- Huh?” Daichi took the digivice from his pocket and its screen was glowing. On screen he read ‘insert digimon’s data please’ in English “What does it mean? Scan… digimon?” he looked away and didn’t know what to do.

“Daichan,” Natsu called his attention while Ulforce kept attacking Strikedramon “He wouldn’t stand for much time…!” 

“Insert… Ulforce’s data?” the boy thought, then he pointed the D-TimeRune’s camera on the back at Ulforce and scanned it. The screen started to light up, accepting the data.

“Evolve him, now!” Natsu ordered.

“R-right…!” Daichi nodded, and browsed thru the features inside the digivice. When he reached ‘evolution’ mode, he read the instructions on screen “Use the screen to scan the back of your hand and using ‘Scan DigiRune’ voice command. Then activate by ‘Load Evolution’ voice command.”

“Hurry up!!” Natsu shouted in panic, now noticing Ulforce had fallen on the ground and Strikedramon was preparing the final blow.

“R-RIGHT!!” Daichi nodded, grabbed the digivice to scan the back of his right hand. 

**“Scan… DigiRune!”** **   
** **[** ** _Scan completed]_ **

**“Load… Evolution!”**

The D-TimeRune then sent a light at Ulforce, covering his body. The light illuminated the place for a while, making Daichi and Natsu blind for a while.

** _"V-mon evolve! XV-mon!"_ **

The light vanished, revealing an adult level digimon -- XV-mon. Unlike Daisuke’s XV-mon, this one had his blue skin a bit darker. However, the V-Bracelets and the Holy Ring vanished…!?

Ulforce then released the X-Laser from his chest, hitting Strikedramon while the one was off guard. Then, Ulforce grabbed the foe digimon and looked at Daichi.

“Open the Digital Gate! Now!!”

“B-but how!?” Daichi babbled, browsing thru the digivice features all again.

“Leave it to me!” Natsu nodded, and she captured Strikedramon with a plasma bubble “One to go, now we need… Huh did you hear that??”

The sound of police sirens came from outside. Ulforce then returned back to V-mon form, while Daichi heard the police officers’ footsteps and voices.

“We need to go” he said “Because if I stay here I will have to tell officer Ichijouji about my dad and I don’t want to.”

“You sure?” Natsu frowned.

“Let’s go, take us out of here please.”

“Right!” she opened a gate from nowhere and they jumped in.

* * *

“You won’t hurt anyone…” The brave man said, as Greymon was holding the second Strikedramon with his hands “Who are you and why did you attack this place?”

“I don’t owe you anything, human!” the captive roared.

“You have no option. Tell who sent you after me, now.”

“I won’t!”

_ “Taichi!!” _ a voice came from the entrance of the room. The other man approached with Stingmon behind him “Are you ok? What happened here?”

“I’m fine, still not that old to fight” despite the humorous tone, Taichi wasn’t smiling “This Strikedramon attacked this theater, There’s another one around so be--”

“Yeah we know” the other said “We found another Strikedramon inside of a pink bubble.”

“Huh…? A pink bubble?” he blinked “Isn’t that…”

“We’re not sure” Stingmon shrugged “It can be any kind of digimon, right Kenchan?”

“There’s no time for that” Taichi glanced from Stingmon to Ken “We need to interrogate those two first.”

“Alright” Ken nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taichi & Ken debut, also small mention to another minor character...!  
For design, i changed a bit of them...
> 
> Taichi - https://digitalgate02.tumblr.com/post/186952562486/i-tried-doodling-my-take-on-epiloguetaichi-for  
Ken - https://digitalgate02.tumblr.com/post/187041607416/officer-ichijouji-from-digitimelines-story-i


	5. The Birth of the Space-Time Traveler

“I won’t tell you anything!” Strikedramon shouted “My brother and I won’t talk to any of you humans!”

“Don’t test me, or else…”

“Or else what, punk?”

Stingmon cracked his knuckles, giving a death glare at the Strikedramon duo who gulped quietly.

“Sir, we will t-talk!” the second Strikedramon babbled “We’re part of a gang called Roar of Freedom, and they’re planning to separate humankind from the digimon.”

“Y-Yea, and our leader is a big bad wolf named Lupin--”

“Don’t say that name idiot! Don’t you know he can hear you!?”

“... R-right, the troop might be around.”

“Don’t worry” Ken said with a serious tone “We will do our best to keep you two safe. But please cooperate with us” they he smiled.

“Wow, Ken’s really good at dealing with criminals” Agumon whispered to Taichi.

“Indeed” and he answered with a quiet voice.

“Okay, we will talk about it” the first Strikedramon nodded, “His name is Lupinmon and he has ordered us to invade the human world and get rid of the DigiWorld’s ambassadors.”

“He also has loyalty of two dangerous digimon” the second Strikedramon added “One is his most powerful soldier, and the other is his assassin.”

Ken recorded those on his phone and mind, while Taichi was learning against the wall and watching the interrogation.

“Thank you for cooperating with us” Ken said with a soft tone “As my promise, we will keep you two safe from them. I will call the assistance for you now.”

* * *

The gate opened next to the Motomiya-Inoue’s residence, where Kiyoko, Taisuke and Eiji were taking a break and eating some snacks. 

“You brought us to my house…?” Daichi blinked “Wait, we need to help mr. Yagami--”

“Taichi’s old but not weak” Natsu said “Don’t forget, he was the leader of his group, the same group your parents were part of. And Daisuke also was like, the third in command, Yamato was the second.”

“Uh, guys” Ulforce interrupted them “I think there’s someone at home. It’s not a good idea go there”

“It must be Kiyoko” Daichi mused “I hope she’s okay… Wait I will call her.”

Natsu and Ulforce looked at each other while the kid took his phone from his pocket and dialed up his house’s phone. As he assumed, his little sister answered the call.

“Hello, Kiyoko? Are you and the guys ok? I was going to the theater when heard the news. Wait, you three left before it happened!? Ok, ok… Glad you’re fine. Anyway, I’ve met my friends and I will be a bit late today. Tell mom to not let her worried with me again. Thank you, sis” he hung up the phone and put it back on his pocket.

“So… you lied to her.”

“Not totally” he smirked “After all you two are my friends. Anyway, let’s go. I’m partnered with Ulforce now.”

“Wait, you want to go after your father right now!?” she gasped “No, no. Daichi, listen. Your father does not remember of you or him being human! He was brainwashed to think he’s a digimon!”

“He… he remembered of my name. I’m sure he’s still there. But i meant… Travel back to the time he was captured, before that and warn him!”

“Um… you want to do a minor change on the past?”

“That doesn’t seem a bad idea” Ulforce shrugged “It wouldn’t erase this world right?”

“Hm… I think not” she answered “How about we ask Skuld’s opinion? She seems to know more about space-time.”

“You trust on that woman-like Digital World’s agent, digi-girl!?”

“She seems nice” Natsu shrugged.

“... Let’s ask her, please” Daichi nodded “Take us there again Natsu.”

“OK! I think I figured it out, it’s connected to…” from behind her scarf, she took a pendant on her necklace. It seemed an octagon-shaped crystal, with some pink sand inside “... this little thingy I have here!”

Natsu took the pendant and pointed it from an empty place. In the next seconds, a flash came from the crystal, opening a gate in front of them.

“Daichi called and said he was inside when the theater got attacked” Kiyoko told Taisuke and Eiji, and they could notice her panic “But he said he’s fine. Do you think… No, the adults are adults and know how to handle things.”

“So you were concerned about my father huh” Taisuke didn’t know how to avoid bitterness but it was too late. Kiyoko frowned at him, and Eiji put a hand on Taisuke’s shoulder.

“I’m sure my dad will be called and he will protect uncle Taichi.”

“Huh, you really think that ol’ man is unable to protect himself!? Nothing to worry about!”

“You admit it. You’re worried about him,” she said with a deadpan face.

“What!? I don’t!?”

“It’s okay” Eiji laughed nervously “I think Kiyoko just misinterpreted your commentaries.”

“... I just want him to go home” Taisuke whispered “and safe.”

* * *

The gate opened in front a mysterious armored angel digimon, it seemed like part of the Angemon species branch, but nothing like anything Daichi had seen before. Its armor was white, and the chest plate had a keyhole on it. The angel was also holding a big key… That made the young kid think of an old game he had seen his best friend talking about once.

“Who’s there?”

“Uh, it’s me. I’m back” Daichi announced, and once everyone was on the mysterious dimension palace, the gate behind them closed.

“You…” the digimon approached from the boy “Ah yes, you. The child from the other day.”

“Excuse me, but I don’t remember of knowing you before…”

“Pardon, I’m Clavis Angemon and I protect this place.”

“Oh…! I’m Daichi, these are Natsu and Ulforce. Do you know where Skuld is, mr. Clavis Angemon?”

“She was waiting for your return, space-time traveler. Please come with me you three” and the angel digimon gracefully led the trio to a part of that emptiness place where was filled with doors, all of them of the same size and design. They had rustic wood, but the doorknob was completely made of gold.

“Mrs. Skuld” Daichi called her once they found the mysterious woman reading a holo-screen “I’m came back. I’ve decided what I want to do.”

“You did?” She moved her hands, and the screen disappeared “Say my child, what’s your decision.”

“I want to use the space-time power to prevent Motomiya Daisuke to be captured.”

There was a serious tone on Daichi’s voice. Very determined, somehow reminding of his father. Skuld smiled, then she responded to his bravery with a nod.

“Very well. You found an objective to be achieved. However, rules are important my young traveler.”

“Rules…? Like, not let anyone know I’m from the future?”

“Yes. And you cannot let any of your parents and their acquaintances to know about your true identity.”

“Fair. I won’t mess with more than warning the Chosen Children about the enemy.”

“But Daichi” Natsu interrupted him “You don’t know what kind of enemy is!”

“Heh, we will see” Ulforce nodded “It can’t be THAT bad!!”

“... Considering Daisuke got BEATEN and CAPTURED” she replied with a very angry tone “Oh yes, it might not be a real deal huh?”

“M-maybe he miscalculated!?”

“You’re saying that Daisuke messed things up and that’s the result of his own mistake!?”

“Stop fighting, please” Daichi interrupted them “My dad isn’t that smart nor that dumb, but he can commit a lot of mistakes in a row.”

“I’m so offended right now!” Natsu crossed her arms.

“Anyway, we can do that right Skuld?” Daichi glanced at the mysterious woman “Warn the Chosen Children that someone is after one of them.”

“I don’t see any problem” she answered “As long you don’t get your true identity be revealed, you’re free to do anything harmless.”

“Ok,” he looked back at the other two digimon “Natsu, Ulforce let’s roll.”

“You’re channeling into your mother right now” Natsu sighed, but nodded.

“Wait, his mother had some kind of catchphrase??” Ulforce blinked.

“She was the cheer of the group” the digi-girl explained “Used to say ‘Digital Gate open! Chosen Children let’s roll!' every single time they were to the Digital World.”

Daichi blushed, “L-let’s stop talking about my mom and let's go save my dad please.”

* * *

“Mom, I’m home”

Taisuke closed the door after arriving at home, but the lights were off in the living room. He walked in, then something caught his attention: He heard his mother’s voice talking on the phone and hid in the corridor to hear a bit of the conversation.

_ “I see, you’re investigating those incidents…Should I tell Yamato and Koushiro?” _

Seemed it was his father the one on the other side of the line.

_ “Are you OK though? I heard the premiere event had been attacked. Oh thank goodness you’re fine…! Are you… Coming home? Huh? You will be late again?” _

“Tsk, just like the usual” Taisuke muttered.

_ “I… I understand. Do you need my help? No? Oh okay I will keep an eye on Taisuke then, don’t worry. The mom Sora is still in shape to protect those she loves!” _

“Me? Protect  _ me _ ?!” he thought and clenched his fist “I do not need to be protected! I can do anything by myself! I… I’m strong, stronger than you and mom!”

The rage Taisuke felt had been there for a long time ago. Mostly after Taichi had become an ambassador for the Digital World, working day and night to keep both parties safe. Sora is a Japanese fashion designer, but tries to find time for her only son, Taisuke.

It does not help that the young child despises how busy Taichi had became. Especially now with this new enemy reveal. However, Taisuke does not know about that. He does not know that both parents are linked to the old stories he heard from his aunt Hikari.

And deep down, he wanted to do something big enough to make his father look at him. Something…

“Oh, Taisuke you’re home??” once Sora had hung up the phone, she noticed him there eavesdropping, but pretended he wasn’t listening to her and Taichi at all “Did you eat something?”

“Uh I… I had. I was with Kiyoko and Eiji” he replied “I’m going to sleep. Good night, mom. Night, Piyo” and he went to his room.

“Is he okay?” Piyomon tilted her head.

“... I think he heard me” Sora frowned “He’s missing Taichi because lately...”

Piyomon got a bit concerned about that scene, but wasn’t able to cheer Sora up or give any kind of advice like she had used to in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Taisuke is very Boruto-ish but I had those ideas mostly based on Konohamaru.
> 
> Also no art for adult Sora yet, so I will add it when I finally draw her.  
And yes, Taisuke is the only son of Taichi and Sora. Remember that Daichi's world/timeline has some changes. The canon epilogue exists though, but I'd like to keep it for later.


	6. Space-Time Travel Here We Go!!

Daichi stood in the emptiness, trying to understand how would he travel back to the past and tell Taichi or Ken about the enemies going after Daisuke. But… He had no idea what should he do next.

Til… his digivice’s screen began to shine. The light had been redirected to Natsu’s pendant and it reflected into infinite rays of light, showing then many doors in the white void.

“What the heck!?”

“Daichi, language.”

“What’s going on here!? Why those doors looking like the same and without labels!?”

She couldn’t know how to explain to the boy about the gimmicks of that dimension. But it’s like a video-game’s HUB. That would’ve been the best answer for Daichi’s question though…

“I dunno!” she answered “I… I never had done any kind of space-time leap before!!”

“This dimension connects to each world and their time” Clavis Angemon approached from the trio “Every change results in a new door, or the end of it.”

“Wait, what!?” Ulforce blinked “So… the thing about altering the past can erase a world is not a hoax!?”

“Do you REALLY think, Ulforce!?” Natsu hissed “Of course it is!”

“Ok” the boy babbled “But how do you know where are you going if all of those doors are the same and there’s no labels on them!? What if you accidentally get lost here!?”

“... We use instinct.”

Daichi took a deep breathe. He wanted to give more criticism to how that place had been built, but he had no time to waste.  _ Instinct huh? _ He looked at the doors and walked to the first he found to be the right choice.

“Ok… here we go.”

And he opened the door.

“Hurry up, Miyako!” Takeru called the girl “We need to rescue the digimon from the Kaiser!”

“I’m going, I’m going!” she was in a rush, coming right after the young boy. Iori was also with her, and Hikari was with Tailmon already and in a fight “Geez why can’t that brat let us enjoy the Digital World at least once!?”

“We’re not here on vacations, Miyako” Iori responded with a frown “We need to protect the innocent digimon.”

[Summer of 2002]

“Hikari is in trouble!” Patamon came quickly “Hurry up and evolve us, guys!”

“N-now!?” she gasped “Ok, Hawkmon… Digimental Up!”

“Armadimon! Digimental Up!”

“Patamon! Digimental Up!”

When they were going towards the battle… something fell from the skies and hit the bushes of that area. It called the trio’s attention and they stopped.

“Ouch…” Daichi massaged his head “I wasn’t expecting to open a portal in the midair…!”

“Uh, kid… your clothes…” Ulforce commented “they changed.”

“Huh??”

It wasn’t a big change, but now Daichi had the addition of a long blazer and a red scarf with flame stamps, the orange drawing the format of the flames and the yellow forming their colors.

“Better you hide the goggles” Natsu muttered “I sense someone coming!”

And with a nod, Daichi hid the goggles under the scarf. Maybe that new attire would be useful from now on. However… Where are they? Seemed to the the DigiWorld, but something was… odd?

“Over there!” the group heard a feminine voice approaching and then they met… “Huh? Motomiya what are you doing here!?”

She looked like his mother. No, he was pretty sure that girl was Miyako in her Elementary School days. But… was she mistaking him with his father?!

“Um… I’m not him” Daichi was a bit panicked, and her facial expression was pure rage “I swear, don’t… Wait, you said ‘Motomiya’ instead?” he blinked.

“Are you joking!?” Miyako squinted “You’re trying to deceive me, right?”

“I’m not!” the panic intensified.

“Hey please don’t go accusing him!” Natsu snorted “Whatever Daisuke had done to you, you can't go and claim another child looking alike him is the culprit!”

“Who are you?” Miyako asked “And why is V-mon looking like--”

“And he’s not the same V-mon you know!”

“Ma’am, my name’s Ulforce please” Ulforce replied with an annoyed tone.

“Hmm…” she fixed her glasses “If you were him, there would’ve been a trouble.”

“Huh?” the trio exclaimed.

“Too much to explain, please stay here for a while. We have to beat a certain Ichijouji Ken and his horde of brainwashed minions.”

“O-Ok…”

She left, and they looked at each other for a while. What did she mean with that? As Natsu recorded, Daisuke was part of the new generation of Chosen Children against the heartless Digimon Kaiser. But why would’ve been a problem if Daichi were Daisuke?

“I think that’s not the right world” Ulforce looked around “Like, wouldn’t your dad and his partner be with their group?”

“... I want to investigate it” and he got up from the ground.

“Wait! You can’t!” Natsu gently grabbed Daichi’s wrist “You can’t take part of those events or they will change the course of the story!”

“We won’t join the fight” he looked at her “we will just discover where is mr. Daisuke. We will… Spy on him.”

“Stop, Digimon Kaiser!” Hikari shouted, flying on Nefertimon to escape from Tyrannomon’s attacks. She was expecting for the backup and Taichi was still taking too much time to come with support.

“Stop?” the silhouette of a human kid said “Why should I? It’s easier to accept defeat, Yagami Hikari.”

“I won’t! neither my brother and our group! Your days of brainwashing digimons are going to end today!”

Ken laughed, at this point Daichi-Natsu-Ulforce were watching the whole scene in some blind spot of the forest region.  _ Okay, who are those two-- Wait, more people are coming!! _

Daichi now saw Shurimon, Pegasusmon and Digmon approaching from the battlefield. He still didn’t recognize those children but Miyako. The mystery was Daisuke’s whereabouts, which kept the three intrigued. Just a few seconds later, Daichi felt something behind him and met…

“Huh, who are you three!?”

“Aaa, Daisuke it’s you!” Natsu smiled, “They need your help! Don’t mind of us! We’re just… passing by hahaha!”

That Daisuke was odd: he was wearing a Lighdramon-based armor. Not wearing goggles as well. He shrugged, and glanced at V-mon behind him.

“Let’s go, we need a job to do”

“I don’t think--”

“Please, I will give you the sweets you want.”

To Daichi, that somehow wasn’t the same very endearing relationship he had seen through years between Daisuke and Vee. It was… What made Daichi realize what was going on.

Daisuke and V-mon left, going to the battle and…

“No wait, this can’t be real!” Daichi shook his head, eyes closed during the action “No no NO!”

“What’s wrong kid!?” Ulforce gasped.

“This isn’t the right place! Even when I wasn’t aware of my parents being the heroes of the tales… I could notice how my father and Vee were with each other! It’s like something is…”

“D-Daichi, look!!”

He couldn’t believe it.

“Why is he fighting them!?” Ulforce exclaimed “Weren’t he part of the group against the Digimon Kaiser!?”

“He was!” Natsu was shocked just like the other two “It makes no sense… B-but… I felt it the instance Miyako was angry at you Daichi.”

“We need to stop them!” Daichi clenched his fist “Natsu, we need to intervene!”

“No, you will destroy this world if you do that!”

“He might being controlled by the Kaiser! We need to save him!”

“... Right” she replied with a nod “But don’t let them discover your identity. Please.”

**“Scan… DigiRune!”** **  
** **[** ** _Scan completed]_ **

**“Load… Evolution!”**

** _V-mon evolve! XV-mon!_ **

“You won’t beat us!” Miyako shouted “Shurimon, give your best!”

“While Miyako and I distract them, go after the Dark Tower” Iori told Hikari and Takeru. The angelic duo nodded and flew on their partners to the Dark Tower.

“You won’t surrender?” Ken smirked “Then… How about we capture you and your pitiful group of ‘heroes’ Inoue Miyako?”

“Heh, try to catch us then…” she replied with some sarcasm “Those hurting the digimon won’t escape! Shurimon no-- WHAT IS THAT!?”

XV-mon invaded the fight and grabbed Fladramon. Iori took that opportunity and ordered Digmon to aim at Tyrannomon’s Evil Ring. 

“What are that digimon doing Motomiya!?” the Kaiser wasn’t happy.

“I… I don’t know!? Oi! Fladramon, kick them out!!”

Fladramon tried to get free from Ulforce’s arms, but wasn’t strong enough for that. Then, the armored digimon had the brilliant idea of setting himself on fire. That definitely worked as XV-mon couldn’t keep holding Fladramon without getting burnt.

“Ulforce!!” Daichi yelled “Try to knock him out!”

“Huh… Are you sure??”

“Who are you!?” Fladramon asked “Don’t mess with us!!”

“You’re doing a bad thing, kiddo! Please snap out of it!”

“Doing a…? Are you sure?? If you don’t step away I gonna BURN you with my flames!”

“You wouldn’t do that with someone of your own species will you?”

“Go away!” the other yelled.

“Why the heck are you doing!?” Daisuke hissed “You’re ruining our job, kiddo!”

“Ulforce!” Daichi kept giving commands and ignoring Daisuke’s complaints “Use X-Laser on him, but control your strength!”

“That meddling insect is ruining our plans, Motomiya” Ken couldn’t accept that at all, why that Daisuke-clone-like child was there stopping their strategy against the insolent Chosen Children!? “Do something!”

“All you do is to give me orders, huh!?” Daisuke pouted, “Fine fine, I will stop him… By force.”

“By force!?” Natsu gasped “Daichan, we need to get out of here!”

“But why?”

Daisuke surprised them by tackling Daichi, shoving him to the dirt that fast Daichi couldn’t see him coming. But that wasn’t the most terrifying thing to happen: Daisuke had somehow a Lighdramon-motif glaive in one hand and pointed at Daichi’s head.

“STOP!” Natsu panicked.

“Tell your digimon to stop messing with our plans, now!”

Daichi didn’t expect to be in that same situation in which his father tries to murder him. Natsu couldn’t use her powers and call the attention of those kids, but she wished to create a shield around Daichi right now.

“Did ya hear me, kid!?” Daisuke gritted his teeth “Tell your digimon to retreat, NOW!”

“Please… Don’t hurt him” Natsu was scared, yet unable to do anything to protect Daichi. She hated to imagine Daisuke, the Daisuke she knows, being completely disappointed with her for that mistake, “Please, I beg you…!”

“Huh?” he looked at her, frowning “I’m not hurting hi-- ACK!”

Miyako definitely came and threw a punch at Daisuke, making him drop the glaive on the ground plus fall away from him.

“You bully!” Miyako screamed “How dare you attack an innocent child!?”

Daichi kept in silence, still in shock. Iori approached and helped him to get up.

“Are you okay?” and asked him “Miyako, we need to keep them busy. Takeru and Hikari will free this area in…”

A huge explosion was heard. When they all looked to the direction it came from, the tower standing in the background went down.

“... This exact moment.”

“HEY NOT FAIR!” Daisuke protested “This kid messed with all of our plans! I demand y’all to reconstruct the tower and fight us again!”

“Enough, Motomiya” Ken’s voice was heard from the top of the Airdramon “Let’s retreat! You will pay for this, you insects!”

“Retreat!? No freakin’ way I gonna--” Fladramon grabbed him and then on Airdramon “AAA LET ME GO-- I MEAN DON’T LET ME GO!! I-- YOU’RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS YOU MEANIES!!”

“Oh he’s still the same” Natsu blinked.

“Huh? What do you mean with that?” Miyako looked at her “Didn’t I tell you three to wait there?”

“I think it’s okay to say it to them, right?” Daichi mused “We’re from another world.”

“From another world…?” Miyako and Iori repeated in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that wasn't the first world/stuff I wanted to do in the beginning, but I had no idea where Daichi-Ulforce-Natsu would go at first.  
This mini arc ended up long and was divided into three-to-four parts, alas.
> 
> With the existence of LastEvo movie, I felt no desire to work on the continuation for "Lady of the Castle" saga. So, some of the old concept for Hinode/Sunrise ended up in this new "mini-world" for this project! I'd like to write a bit more of it, but I think I will just post a long note on the [project's blog](https://digimonadventuretimelines.tumblr.com/) about this world as extra.
> 
> Not mentioned, but Daisuke's "evil persona" is named Lightnimon. Or Lightni, for short.
> 
> Their design, btw:  
Lightni - https://digitalgate02.tumblr.com/post/175456333311/googuruboi-yall-thinking-of-yj14-and-i-want-a  
The LighdraGlaive - https://digitalgate02.tumblr.com/post/190050327366/old-art-from-june-2017-this-for-the-now  
Daichi DigiWorld outfit - https://digitalgate02.tumblr.com/post/188437716496/digitimelines-stuff


	7. Meeting the Alternate World’s Chosen Children

“So you came from another world…?” Takeru asked the wandering trio “But why are you here?”

“Uhh…” Daichi had yet no idea how to answer that question, but tried to not reveal much details “We were travelling through Space-Time network and we ended up here by accident.”

“Hm, he does seem like Motomiya but does not speak like Motomiya” Miyako shrugged.

“At least he helped us to recover that area” Iori mused, “thanks anyway.”

“I’m Daichi. These are Ulforce and Natsu, they’re traveling with me.”

“Nice to meet you, Daichi” Hikari smiled “I’m Hikari, and these are Takeru, Iori and Miyako. We’re part of the Chosen Children group.”

“I noticed it” the boy nodded “Say, why is mr. Motomiya Daisuke against you all? Weren’t he part of the group too?”

“Pff like that birdbrain would’ve been on our side” Miyako snorted and commented with disgust “He’s a bully! That’s it.”

“Um…” Natsu avoided looking at the group “The Daisuke from our world is nice and caring. Not like this world’s Daisuke.”

“... He was like that here too” Hikari said with a sad tone of voice “But everything changed, he says he’s trying to protect us but… He’s hurting the digimon now.”

“May I ask what happened?” Daichi frowned. Something must have changed from his world’s timeline.

“... Three years ago, my brother and our friends had been summoned to save the Digital World from the evil forces, but they had to return and find the eighth Chosen Child. But with them, a strong enemy named Vamdemon came before and took the entire Odaiba as his hostage, with the power of his nightmare army.”

“Hmm, and...?”

“Many children had been taken away from their families, and Daisuke was one of them.”

“We assume he had been convinced to join forces with Ichijouji Ken, the Digimon Kaiser” Takeru added “Because before that, he was willing to help to beat the Kaiser.”

“Makes sense-- Wait you said ‘Ichijouji Ken’ ?!”

“Yes, the prodigy boy” Miyako pouted “He’s pretty but crazy! He acts all as a god-like figure, but he’s a dummy!”

Daichi glanced at Natsu. So, all the kids he had met right now are part of the friend circle of his parents. He would assume things are like that because it’s an alternate world or he could expect to all of them being related to the legend of the Chosen Children.

“... But why did he do that?” Daichi wondered “Why would he join the villain’s side?”

“We don’t know…” Iori shook his head “But that’s unforgivable. We will stop them no matter what happens.”

Hikari silently gasped. Natsu noticed that though, same about Daichi. Ulforce punched the palm of his hand and smirked:

“Oh? Then it’s a deal! We’re going to stop’em!!”

“Hikari…?” Tailmon seemed concerned.

“I’m okay… Don’t worry.”

_ “... my dad and mrs. Hikari were close to each other as much mrs. Hikari and mr. Takeru” _ Daichi thought, having a few memories of him witnessing a couple of encounters and parties before,  _ “She must be suffering because of having to fight a friend…” _

After returning to the base...

“Motomiya.”

Daisuke looked at Ken, “Huh?”

“Who’s that kid and why does he look like you?”

“And ya think I know!? He was watchin’ the fight and said you were in trouble.”

“Then, why did he try to stop us, you airhead?!”

“Okay, you need to stop callin’ me like that. And second, I have no idea why that kid did that. Maybe he thought I was with the Chosen Children. Like if I would join the side of those losers heh.”

“That kid will be a nuisance if we don’t discover how to handle him and his digimon.”

“... He has a V-mon too… Very powerful. I haven’t seen a digimon catch Fladramon like that before.”

“... I will have to research about that digimon and take precautions against it.”

“I wonder how could he evolve that V-mon with a Dark Tower stopping the rest from evolving.”

“The same process of the Digimental perhaps…?” Ken began his research on the computer “No, it’s impossible… My digivice was supposed to suppress evolution and keep them under my control.”

“Yeah but we have school tomorrow, better we go home--”

“I have no time to think of school when there’s a new meddling kid ruining all of my strategy!”

“Your family don’t know yet and no one else but us and them. If we vanish from out of the blue they will call the police and then all our hard work will be in vain. No one believe those digimon are real, only us and the Chosen Children.”

“Fine, you won. I’m going home, but after school we will continue the research.”

Daichi felt conflicted: Should he stay and discover what made Daisuke join forces with the Digimon Kaiser? Or should he leave…?

“Daichan, we need to go.”

Natsu would vote for the latter option. She waited for the 02 team walk away to whisper to the boy:

“You cannot mess with this world’s timeline.”

“I… I understand. Then, let’s go home.”

She nodded and got the pendant, but the pinky sand inside had disappeared. That wasn’t a problem in their minds, so when Daichi pointed the digivice to the crystal…

“Huh?”

… Nothing happened. No gate had opened. It was like that…

“I guess this means we’re stuck in this world ‘til we discover how to recharge the pendant” Ulforce commented with a shrug.

“Is it what should happen, Natsu?” and the boy found that troublesome, but he had to ask.

“I think so… I didn’t expect to use all power in one row” she muttered “Oh! I think we will have to stay for a while, maybe until it is ready again.”

“And how much time it will take?”

“Um… Maybe days. Or weeks.”

“I hope I can go home in time…” Daichi felt defeated. The imagination of his mother calling officer Ichijouji all again caused him goosebumps “... Or I will be in trouble, again.”

“Hey Daichi, won’t you come?” Miyako had returned and stood in front of them “Hey, what’s the problem?”

“We’re stuck here” Natsu answered “At least for a while.”

“I see… Hey Takeru! Can Daichi, Natsu and Ulforce stay with you tonight?”

“I don’t see why not, but why?”

“They’re stuck in our world. It’s temporary but I don’t think it’s safe to leave them here.”

“Say, how’s your world?” Once they arrived at the Takaishi household, Takeru decided to prepare something for themselves to eat “Ah, don’t worry. My mom is coming late today, I will phone her later to tell about you’re staying here today.”

“My world is… pretty much like yours, except you’re friends with mr. Motomiya” Daichi answered “And I may say, with mr. Ichijouji too.”

“... I wish that were like this here too” that sounded a bit sad…? “Daisuke’s not a bad person, at least not how Hikari, Taichi and my brother said. For some reason he hates me because he thinks Hikari and I are a couple” he chuckled “But… I wish we had been friends.”

Daichi looked down, it didn’t seem a nice story. So, according to those people Takeru mentioned, Daisuke isn’t a bad person despite him being in the wrong side in this world.

“Do you… Tried to talk with him before?” and Takeru’s guest spoke “Or ms. Hikari?”

“We tried” he turned the stove off, opened the instant ramen cups and poured hot water inside to prepare them “Daisuke said it was for everyone’s sake, but… We don’t think what Ichijouji had told him. Unlike Miyako and Iori, I think he needs to snap out of it.”

“I see…”

“Why were you space-time traveling, then?”

“... I’m not sure if I can…”

“He’s trying to save an important person” Natsu said with a serious voice “That’s all.”

“And then you ended up in this world instead.”

“Yes, exactly that.”

Daichi carefully looked at the goggles on his neck, under the scarf. Unlike Miyako and Iori outfits, Daichi’s blazer and scarf didn’t vanish once he went to the human world of that alternate timeline. It was strange, but… At least the scarf can hide the goggles.

“It’s done” Takeru smiled and then put the cups on the table with the chopsticks “Sorry I’m not a good cook, so sometimes I rely on instant food.”

“It’s okay” Daichi chuckled “my father has a restaurant so I know a few tricks.”

“Lucky you!” he laughed “My parents are divorced, but they let my brother and I visit each other. Sometimes I go see them, we had recently moved to Odaiba. I think this is a good signal… That maybe mom and dad being at least acquaintances now.”

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay.”

The silence fell upon them, quite awkwardly. Daichi had so many thoughts and questions but felt it wouldn’t be appropriate for that moment. Not when he was sure it’s hard to deal with divorced parents. Him, a child with no experience on it… Also Takeru’s son in his world does not share this same fate either. Maybe no one Daichi knew has divorced parents.

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

Takeru’s question made Daichi look at him.

“How it is my family in your world?”

Daichi couldn’t answer that. Not that he knew, but even if he did he couldn’t answer it properly. Instead…

“Look, things may be hard but I can assure you that it’s the same as here” Natsu said with a serious voice “But you and Yamato are happy at least by seeing each other.”

“I see…”

“I never had seen a digimon like you before,” Patamon was looking at Ulforce, now on a lower form -- Chibimon “I mean… You look like a Plotmon with that Holy Ring on your neck.”

“I feel insulted. How can you NOT know another of my species!?” and he snorted.

“We do. But he’s working with the Kaiser.”

“But why?” Daichi mused “Why would they do the opposite of protecting the digimon?”

“Hmm…” Natsu seemed thoughtful.

“Do you know something?” and he asked her “Anything that could help…?”

“Let’s ask him after school tomorrow” she decided “I’m pretty sure he’s still living on the same place here.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Daichi got surprised by that “I… I wasn’t expecting you to say that…!”

“He leaves school in the first instance the class is over, but we don’t know where he goes” Takeru spoke “If you be lucky enough you can try to meet him.”

“Then it’s settled” Natsu replied with a nod “Once the class is over, we will meet Daisuke and ask him directly why he is doing that.”

In the mysterious palace connecting each world and time, Skuld watched carefully Daichi’s steps, with ClavisAngemon behind her. He couldn’t read her mind, and kept questioning himself what was she thinking. Shouldn’t they intervene and bring Daichi, Ulforce and Natsu back?

“Master Skuld…”

“No, let’s see what he will do. This is his first trial.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As explained previously, this first mini-world is a four parter mini-arc where had some smal alterations in the timeline.  
More notes can be seen here: https://digimonadventuretimelines.tumblr.com/post/190051882981/


	8. Still the Same as Ever

_ “That kid reminds me of you.” _

_ “What…?” _

_ “It was like seeing another Daisuke, but that V-mon didn’t look like me. It gave me the impression it’s not an usual digimon.” _

_ “What are ya talkin’ about V-mon? That kid cannot be me, we ain’t alike! Heh, I’d say he’s part of the goody-two-shoes group.” _

_ “But they aren’t bad people, you know. They share the same desire as you.” _

_ “If they did, then why would they accuse me of doin’ something bad!?” _

_ “... Please, look at the situation you’re in.” _

…

“They have the same desire as me…?”

He was at the balcony, admiring the view. That memory of what V-mon had talked to him before he and Ken left the Digital World caused confusion inside him.

“Why can’t they see what I am trying to do…? What Ichijouji and I are trying to prevent from happening again?”

Was it right, though?

“... I need to see that kid again.”

[Daichi’s World, year 2027]

Kiyoko mysteriously got a message from her brother saying he would stay at some friend’s home for a few days and to tell their mother to not worry about. oddly, the message came at the morning, so she had to explain things at the breakfast.

Miyako accepted that, just like her. and after leaving home for work… Kiyoko started to investigate her brother’s whereabouts.

“Daichi, where the heck are you? I told you were at Mitsuki’s house, but I just asked him and he said you didn’t see him yesterday. Whatever you’re doing, stop hiding stuff and let me help you doofus.”

She typed that while reading it with a quiet voice. When she hit the ‘send’ button, Kiyoko heard someone knocking on the front door aggressively.

“What? I didn’t expect him to return that quickly…”

She went to open the door, and after that… _ Someone stepped in very quickly and closed the door. _ She shouted and tried to use her phone to call for the police but…

“No wait, it’s me!”

“Ta… Taisuke!? Why are you wearing shades and a facemask!? Wait, your hair is… Down?”

“Argh, don’t ask me questions!” he snorted “No wait, I can answer that. Someone is… Following me!”

“Following you?” she frowned “Like, a digimon or a person?”

“I don’t know!” he took the shades and mask off “I was going to meet Eiji and suddenly I heard a ‘click’ ‘click’ and then…!! I had to go home and try to disguise myself!”

“You don’t know…” it wasn’t a good answer, but could her give him a hand at this hour? “If there’s someone following you, how about telling officer Ichijouji to investigate it?”

“It’s not… It’s not a police’s case! It’s some paparazzi!”

“I still think you need to tell officer Ichijouji about it.”

“How!? It keeps following me everywhere I go since yesterday! And my uncle is busy with the case of that attack on the theater event. A-and he might tell my dad about it!”

“So you want to hide it from them, to not let the adults know some creeper is following an innocent child-- Wait. I think I know who’s that creepy paparazzi following you.”

“D-do ya know!?”

She noticed someone very familiar outside right now through the window. Oh no, it’s _ him. _

“It’s you Junya, am I right?” she opened the window “You jerk stop scaring my friends! I told you they’re NOT part of some conspiracy theory involving the legends!”

“Wait, what?” Taisuke blinked.

_ “Oh Kiyoko, I was passing by hehe--” _

A teen revealed himself -- Spiky hair and with the same color as Motomiya Jun’s haircolor, holding a phone and now looking at her from the distance.

“If you bully my friends again I swear I gonna punch you to the outer universe!” she shook her fist “Now get outta here! Shush!”

“Wait, you know that person!?”

“He’s my cousin” Kiyoko answered unhappily “He’s a cool guy but he started researching for the Tale of the Chosen Children and ended up cooking some dumb theories. He said ambassador Yagami is hiding the truth from the world, that he knows those stories are real.”

“O-oh… Wait, what have I do with it!?”

“I’m sure he wanted to investigate your daily life, and perhaps make you spill the beans. Don’t worry, I know those are stories for children and that your dad isn’t hiding stuff from anyone else.”

“That’s illegal I think.”

“Yeah I know, I will fight him if he does it again. Let me know please?”

“Thanks” he sighed.

[Parallel world, year 2002]

Daichi waited the end of the school activities on the next day so he could catch Daisuke and finally ask a few questions. It still bugged him that the Daisuke of that world wasn’t friends with the Chosen Children, and that Ken was also one of the enemies. Those made no sense! How in the world would two gentle and caring people could be completely the opposite of their counterparts from _ his _ world?!

They were on the other side of the street, watching carefully from there. Ulforce Chibi had been on Natsu’s arms, while Daichi kept his eyes on the school’s entrance, and checking it out the clock. Oddly, his digivice had adapted to that world’s time from all of a sudden.

“It’s almost the time-- Huh? Someone’s coming”

_ “Oi, kid!” _

They wasn’t expecting him to be already there! And to be the first to leave minutes before the school’s ring bell rang.

“Can we talk for a bit?” he was smiling? That seemed suspicious.

“So… You have a digimon right?” they were walking on the sidewalk, with no idea where they were going. But Natsu assumed to be back to the Motomiya household “That lil’ plush here is your partner?”

“Yes, he is” Daichi replied, still unsure if he could trust Daisuke or not. The fear from yesterday had still present in his voice “B-but why do you ask it?”

“Look, sorry for… Attacking you? My friend does not like to get people messing with his plans. We’re doing something for the people.”

“Enslaving digimon won’t solve anything” Natsu replied with a cold tone.

“Geez, why do you think we’re enslaving them?” Daisuke seemed uncomfortable with that wording “Ichijouji and I are just makin’ them unable to evolve. The digimon caused damage to this world three years ago.”

“It still makes no sense!”

“N-Natsu please…” Daichi tried to calm her down “I’m aware of what happened, the Chosen Children told me.”

“But did they tell you WHAT the digimon actually had done to us!? They invaded this world, kidnapped children, took everyone in town as hostages. And, another incident changed Ichijouji’s life.”

Natsu wasn’t aware of the last part. Maybe it was… An event from that world?

“His brother, ol’ Osamu, was hit by a car which was damaged by the digimon interference. He survived, but he can’t walk anymore.”

_ Wait, what!? Ichijouji Osamu survived in this world!? _Natsu was shocked by that reveal. Because, in Daichi’s world Osamu is…

“But mr. Motomiya, you can’t simply condemn all the digimon for those incidents!” Daichi tried to be reasonable with him “There’s good digimon too! The Chosen Children’s job is to protect the worlds, not to take control of an entire world to protect the other!”

“I agree, but… Takeru and his meanie friends keep accusing us from being bad people! I’m not a villain!”

“If you’re not, then stop pretending that that does not affect the others!” Natsu hissed “If you’re a hero you need to stop Ichijouji Ken!”

“If I stop him… The digimon will invade this world again!”

“Do ya think we’re evil!?” Ulforce roared “If the bad digimon invade, then the Chosen Children will protect this world just like before!”

“mr. Motomiya,” Daichi said with a frown “mr. Ichijouji might be confused as well and if you’re the only person he cares about, you’re able to make him understand that.”

“... I don’t think if they… If Hikari and Taichi… Would accept me after all the damage I’ve caused to them.”

“They will! After all, mr. Hikari doesn’t seem happy fighting her friend. In fact, she seems hurt by it.”

Daisuke glanced at him in silence, so there is hope. The hope to fix the wrong choices he had taken.

“I will talk with him then. Maybe if I explain things… No, could you lend me a hand, kiddo?”

“Yes, I can try. Also, I’m Daichi and these are Natsu and Ulforce.”

“Well you can call me by Daisuke then” he chuckled “... Thanks for giving me a reason to do the right thing, Daichi.”

“So you knew what you were doing was the wrong thing…?”

“Eh, kinda of…” he laughed nervously “Every time I tried to talk with Ichijouji he… Seemed pretty distant from me. I stayed with him because I couldn’t stand seeing him alone. And he’s still hurt by what happened to ol’ Osamu.”

“Despite of everything… You’re still the same” Natsu muttered.

“I’m glad you heard me, mr. Motomiya” Daichi smiled “This shows that you’re a good person after all, just like mr. Takeru and mr. Hikari think about you.”

“They… They think that about me?”

“Yes, they do.”

“... Thanks.”

[Daichi’s world, year 2027]

“Their information is correct,” Ken told Taichi via phone “I had been informed of a suspicious activity in the Digital World.”

_ “Is that… ‘Roar of Freedom’ they mentioned?” _

“Yes, I think they’re connected to that incident from 2025.”

_ “... What do you need?” _

“Nothing at the moment, but if I’m right about this… We might find him.”

“Sir!” an officer opened the door of the room “S-someone invaded and… And…”

“What?” Ken turned to look at the woman “I will call you later, I need to go now” he told Taichi and hung up “What happened?”

“The Strikedramon brothers… They had been… Deleted.”

“Deleted!? How!? The security of this building is…”

“We don’t know! All we got was… This.”

She gave him a paper with something written in Digimoji.

“... I will handle the case. Please, check the cameras and check if you can find something suspicious.”

“Yes sir.”

“Wormmon,” he looked at the digimon playing something on a tablet “Can you read this for me? I need to call the others” and he passed the paper to Wormmon.

“Um, let’s see” Wormmon took his reading glasses and examined the paper.

“Hello? It’s Ichijouji. Could you gather the rest of the group for me? I know we all are busy, but this is important. Ok, I will wait.”

Wormmon started to type the translation on the tablet. 

“I need a gathering of all ten as soon as possible. No, it’s indeed important so that’s why I’m trying to reunite all of us. It also about him, I think I got a clue. Can’t tell that yet, and what I want to discuss is about--”

“Kenchan.”

“One sec, Wormmon was translating something for me.”

“Here,” Wormmon handed him the tablet and Ken read it aloud:

“... ‘You won’t win this time, Chosen Children. I know who are all of you.’ , huh?”

“That’s concerning…” Wormmon frowned.

“I think we have to reunite everyone right now. I got a message addressed to us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 4 about the Mini-arc which is a world where Daisuke and Ken are the enemies of the Chosen Children.
> 
> Details of this world: https://digimonadventuretimelines.tumblr.com/post/190051882981/additional-notes-for-ep06-09  
Also the introduction of another secondary character! Junya, Jun's son. He's an annoying cousin who Kiyoko gets along well but she does not like when he goes wild on those conspiracy theories.
> 
> Junya's design - https://digitalgate02.tumblr.com/post/190316328041/daichi-kiyokos-cousin-motomiya-juns-son


	9. Save the Outer World’s Digital World! Chimeramon Showdown

“You’re late.”

“Sorry, I’ve met with a friend” Daisuke responded, he had finally arrived at the Kaiser’s base in the DigiWorld. However, he sounded differently from the cheerful Daisuke who had met Daichi “Uh, Ichijouji… Care to talk about a thing first?”

“What is it?” Ken kept typing and analyzing data, with Wormmon and V-mon in the corner watching the boys.

“... Maybe we should stop doing this thing and… Join the Chosen’s side.”

“You suggested us to WHAT!?” he glanced at Daisuke. How infuriating! How dare Daisuke to suggest that!

“... Ichijouji, what we’re doing… Don’t you see how much we’re hurting the digimon? You wouldn’t dare to put a dark ring on our partners, right?”

“Motomiya, what’s wrong with you!? I thought we shared the same opinion about the digimon!”

“We need to fight the evil digimon, not all digimon. Don’t you see it!?”

“You were with those insects, weren’t you!?”

Daisuke clenched his fist. He wouldn’t accept Ken yelling at him anymore.

“What if I was!? What’s wrong with them!? They’re right, and we’re wrong! They can fight the evil with true power of friendship and teamwork. All we do here is submit to your orders!”

“Heh… You’re dumb Motomiya.”

“No, I’m wise because I know when to stop if I’m wrong.”

“He’s wright, Kenchan” Wormmon spoke with a quiet voice “You had been chosen to protect the digimon, not to… hurt them.”

“You need to stop,” V-mon added “We can find the digimon who caused Osamu’s accident, but first you need to--”

“SILENCE!” Ken shouted “I’ve found the solution to beat them for all once.”

Daichi, who was outside the room listening to the convo, decided to step in with Natsu and Ulforce. Then Natsu saw… This Ken had the Digimon Kaiser motif, but darker colors. His belt had a purple gem on it. The bracelets and gloves were totally identical to the fake Kaiser, but the red of the gloves was purple. The glasses were oval-shaped with golden frame and purple lenses, same as the fake Kaiser. Also, this Ken’s hair wasn’t that different from his normal haircut except it had a few rebel hair strands and a ponytail, tied with a metal-lookalike elastic hair.

“mr. Ichijouji please” he said with a serious voice “You have to listen to us. What you’re doing will cause a huge damage to you and everyone!”

“What!? You brought him here!?”

“Yes, I did” Daisuke responded with a nod “Daichi came to help me convince you to stop, because things aren’t okay anymore!”

“You traitor…!”

That word hit Daisuke so bad he got petrified for a few seconds. Despite that world being different, Daichi could see that that Daisuke wasn’t different from his dad. Daisuke put the helmet on and cracked his knuckles.

“I gonna show ya why I’m so done with that attitude, pal.”

And then Daisuke threw himself against Ken, starting a fist fight with him.

“Why the helmet-- Oh nevermind, what’s on that screen digi-girl?” Ulforce pointed at the big screens with some kind of digimon on it.

“Chimeramon” She gasped “Daichi, this is bad! If Ken’s working on Chimeramon this means he will end up destroying the Digital World!!”

“What!?” Daisuke exclaimed, and that was enough to Ken shove him away and run to the keyboard.

“That’s it, insects” Ken smirked “I gonna release Chimeramon and then no one will stop me!” and he pressed a few buttons, ending with a very dramatic button pressing on the ‘Enter’ from the keyboard.

The lights turned red, and alarms had been heard.

“I’m scared…” Wormmon cried.

“D-Daisuke, we need to stop him!” Natsu shouted “Do you know how to use these!?”

He shook his head, “I ain’t the brains of this team, y’know…”

“Nice, we’re dead now” Ulforce sighed “What’s the plan, Daichi?”

“Uhh… Wait, mr. Ichijouji’s escaping!”

“You four stay here” Wormmon said “I will go after him!” he left the room after Ken.

“I will give Wormmon a pair of fast legs!! Send a message to the Chosen Children, and try to prevent Chimeramon from being released!!” Natsu said, and then caught wormmon, lifted him from the floor and chased Ken.

“L-let them know!?” Daisuke babbled “Does she know that they don’t… At least Miyako and Iori don’t like me!?”

“I will message them” Daichi replied, “I’m not good with computers, but I know how to send multiple messages. Sometimes I need to give my dad an extra help.”

“... Why are you trying to help me, anyway?” Daisuke got up from the floor “I… I attacked you that other day. And why do you seem to like me?”

Then the computer made a beep, showing a new message on screen.

“They’re on the way! Don’t worry mr. Motomiya, we will stop mr. Ichijouji and save him.”

“How do you…”

“Because I’d like to save him as well. You’re his friend, and friends don’t give up on each other.”

“... We need  _ that _ to stop him” V-mon said “Please, follow me.”

“We need  _ what _ ...?”

“Why is Daichi with Lightnimon and the Kaiser?” Miyako pouted “I thought he tried to stop them!”

“According to the message” Iori began “There’s a dangerous digimon to be released and we need to stop it before it destroys the Digital World.”

“What!? What did the Kaiser do this time!!”

“M-Miyako please” Hikari asked “... I think Daichi went to talk with Ichijouji and Daisuke.”

“He said he would” Takeru confirmed Hikari’s suspicion “Maybe it worked… Partially.”

“Everyone…” Patamon shouted “What’s that!?”

“... Chimeramon” Tailmon stared at the terrible digimon appearing in the horizon.

“Kenchan please stop!!” Wormmon yelled “You have to stop!!”

“Why are you here!?” Ken hissed “Stay away, I will make them pay for what they had done to Osamu!”

“You brat,” Natsu gritted her teeth “you had given me no other option but…” and then put more effort on her legs, catching Ken with her other hand “YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW, MR. ICHIJOUJI KEN.”

“Let me go, you you shouldn’t have been here! Adults can’t--”

“I’m the proof that adults can so why not listen to your elders?”

V-mon led them through the base, to a dark room. and pointed at the strange object floating there. However, Daichi felt it wasn’t his job to use whatever was that…

“Mr. Motomiya, you should fight Chimeramon.”

“H-huh!?”

“If you want to fix your mistakes, you have to fight it” he put a hand on Daisuke’s shoulder “Please, be the hero you meant to be.”

“Are you sure Daichi?” Ulforce looked at the boy.

Daisuke looked at V-mon and then nodded. He entered in the room with his partner while Daichi watched from behind. When Daisuke approached from the object, it showed a crest (Kindness) on it and then… The light consumed the place. The dust vanished and revealed a golden Digimental, which flew directly to Daisuke’s hands.

“Is that… a-another Digimental?”

“Daisuke, it’s time!” V-mon clenched his fists.

“Right” he responded, took a deep breath and then shouted:  **“DIGIMENTAL UP!!”**

**V-mon, Armor Evolve!! ** **   
** **The Radiance of Miracles, Magnamon!!**

The same light… Gave Daisuke a new outfit -- a sleeveless crimson jacket with red flames, the gold line forming the flames on it. A Blue shirt with a white stripe and two yellow stripes on the edges. Light brown shorts, dark indigo fingerless gloves, crimson wristbands with stripes in gold and in the middle of the gold in orange, white socks and crimson sneakers.

“What you’re doing is wrong and you know it” Natsu said with an annoyed tone of voice “especially because you had been chosen to protect this world, not to destroy it.”

“But my--”

“Shh, there’s good digimon too. And they would’ve helped your brother to heal, or they would’ve tracked down the digimon who caused that misfortune to him, to your family and to you.”

“... You think that… They would help to make Osamu walk again?”

“I don’t say heal in that way, but to overcome it-- What’s that sound!?”

“It’s a fight, outside. I think” Wormmon mused “Maybe Daisuke wasn’t able to stop the release program.”

“What have I done…!?” Ken cried “All I wanted was… Was to… protect Osamu.”

“If you want to fix your mistakes… Let me fight!” Wormmon stared at Ken “Use your power!”

“My… power?”

_ “Natsu!! Wormmon!!” _ Daichi came with Ulforce and Daisuke to meet them in the middle of the hallway.

“Daichi! Daisuke!” she smiled “I’ve talked with mr. angsty kid and he changed his mind.”

“Magnamon is fighting outside” Daisuke said, “and I think with the Chosen Children as backup.”

“Outside?” Ken got shocked by that information “No no no!”

“There’s no time to complain!” Daichi said with a serious tone “We need to seal it all again…!”

“But how??” Wormmon asked.

“... We can delete it instead” Daisuke said quietly “There’s no reason to keep that digimon alive, the others must understand it.”

Outside, the Chosen Children had been in touch with Magnamon but not suspecting of him being  _ Daisuke’s _ partner. A chaotic battle was in progress, with Pegasusmon and Nefertimon trying to capture Chimeramon, Digmon and Horusmon giving support to Magnamon.

But Chimeramon was strong. None of their powers were enough, not even with Magnamon’s help. Lasers and mass destruction had been caused to the desert area where Chimeramon had been sealed previously. But sealed by who? No one knows.

Daichi, Ulforce, Natsu, Daisuke, Ken and Wormmon left the base only so almost get hit with the hot air caused by the enemy’s attack. Luckily, Ulforce used his plasma shield alongside Natsu’s and prevented them all from getting hurt.

Daisuke decided to use that time to address the Chosen Children about his plan: They needed to combine attacks and destroy Chimeramon. But how? They had no idea yet. While Miyako and Iori complained about their former enemies trying to help them from saving everyone and the DigiWorld, Takeru accepted the help. The exchanges of ideas and strategies between the terrific duo and the heroes kept happening as Natsu used the shield to keep them safe from the attacks. 

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon tried another combo-attack, using  _ Sanctuary Bind _ to tie the oppenent’s mouth, while Horusmon tried to use his  _ Udjat Gaze _ to stunt Chimeramon. Digmon was quite ‘useless’ but he decided to work on the kids protection, opening a hole so they could hide themselves in and escape from the blast techniques.

“We need to aim our attacks here” and Ken used his bracelet to generate an hologram of Chimeramon, pointing at the stomach of the digimon “It’s its weak spot, but it will be harder so we need to work together.”

“We have like seven digimon right now” Daisuke mused “How about the rest keep it busy, and then Magnamon finishes it?”

“... Wait a moment” Daichi interrupted “It would work but… Mr. Ichijouji you know everyone’s abilities, right? Can you think of something?”

“Hm…” he started to think “Actually… Nefertimon and Pegasusmon tie the arms. Horusmon use  _ Udjat Gaze _ to force it stop moving. Digmon continually use  _ Gold Rush _ on Chimeramon stomach. Magnamon… I never had seen it before, but… Give me a sec” he scanned Magnamon’s data “Right. I got it… Magnamon does not have any sharp cut attack--”

“Here,” Ulforce removed one of his V-bracelets “He can use this. He’s a V-mon too so I assume he can manage to control part of my power.”

“You sure…?” Daichi asked.

“There’s no time for that!” Daisuke bit his lips and took Ulforce’s bracelet “Magnamon, everyone! Come here, we got a plan!”

The digimon returned, the kids explained the plan and Daisuke gave the V-bracelet to Magnamon. Then, they all executed those commands:    
Pegasusmon and Nefertimon used  _ Sanctuary Bind _ around each hand, taking advantage its low speed. The holy beast duo pulled the strings and flew high, forcing Chimeramon to stretch the arms up. Next, Horusmon stood in mid air in front of the enemy, releasing the hypnotic eyes of  _ Udjat Gaze _ at it, stunting then for a while. 

Ken armor evolved Wormmon to Shadramon, Daichi evolved Ulforce to XV-mon, and both digimon grabbed the strings to give an extra strength to the holy beast duo.   
Digmon started bombarding Chimeramon’s stomach with his drills, making the opponent scream in pain.

The final attack was Magnamon using the V-Bracelet’s plasma sword to slash the damaged area, dissolving Chimeramon after the cut. A big explosion of data was seen and heard by the kids. Instead of feeling victorious, all of them were relieved and exhausted. Miyako and Iori were quite angry at Ken and Daisuke. Despite the latter having zero fault at this event, the previous attacks Daisuke had part of kept ruining their interactions.

And Daichi was just there, watch both Daisuke and Miyako fight just like the times his parents had been fighting for something dumb, like who had eaten the last chocolate bar.

V-mon gave Ulforce the bracelet back, who put it back on the wrist.

“Oh, it’s full again!” Natsu showed to Daichi and Ulforce the crystal pendant “We can go home now!”

“Uh, what do you mean with that…”

“I’m sorry mr. Motomiya, but I came from another world” Daichi bowed quickly “B-but glad to meet you here…!”

Daisuke frowned but didn’t mind it at all.

“Okay go home. Thanks for the help Daichi!” he smiled.

“Stop smiling because you are still part of the problem, Motomiya!” Miyako was mad, arms on the hips and staring at both Daisuke and Ken “And YOU you have to be grateful we helped you to clean your stupid mess!”

“M-Miyako” Takeru laughed nervously “Slow down…”

Natsu opened the portal with her pendant, and the space-time traveling trio left.

The little intervention has been watched by Skuld, and she realized that another door had appeared and it was from the new door that they came out. The changes on that world made her smile at Daichi, but the boy didn’t get it at all.

Instead, he, Ulforce and Natsu returned to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the LightniKaiser miniworld. I asked a few friends how could be the kids' strategy to beat Chimeramon and I think this one fits?
> 
> Details of this world: https://digimonadventuretimelines.tumblr.com/post/190051882981/additional-notes-for-ep06-09  
Kaiser's & Lightni's design: https://digitalgate02.tumblr.com/post/190048471546/aug2016-old-doodles-for-kaiser-lightni-for
> 
> Next arc... Soon. When I fix my PC or get a new one.


	10. Emergencial Reunion!!

“You said it was an emergency so you have to be straight and tell us what’s going on.”

Iori didn’t want to sound rude, but considering everyone at this point is full of work to do, like Joe having many appointments with hurt or sick digimon as example.

“It’s about him” Ken said with a serious tone.

Everyone stopped talking or complaining, creating a heavy and uncomfortable atmosphere in the room. It wasn’t like they had given up on Daisuke, and yes that they had no clues to solve that issue. Taichi had gotten no time to search for him, and had given a lot of excuses to the media to keep everything under control. If not… How would’ve Taichi explain that without revealing that Daisuke is one of the DigiChosen?

“What did you get?” Miyako broke the silence, yet her voice was cold. They were talking about her husband after all.

“We never learned what happened to him” Ken began, “Two years ago, we got a message on our digivices about a mysterious S.O.S. signal. Daisuke and I went to check it out, but we had been ambushed by a digimon.”

“That we know, Ken” Takeru vaguely commented.

“The jogress was an option for us but, we got separated in combat. When we found each other, Daisuke shoved me into the gate to save me from being captured.” 

“Then, what have you discovered about the case?” Taichi acted as the good and old leader once again “You said on the phone that it is connected to the Roar of Freedom, am I wrong?”

“It’s an assumption” Ken explained “This group had been spotted on the same area Daisuke got caught, and they know who we are. Because after someone executed the Strikedramon brothers… We found that they left a message addressed to us.”

“Are they threatening us…?” Yamato clenched his fist, but Takeru calmed him down.

“We didn’t give up on finding Daisuke, and this may be the very first clue we got since two years ago.”

“... What you want us to do?” Koushiro asked him, and that was everyone’s question as well. 

Ken hated to feel pressured by glares, somehow it brings him bad memories from his childhood. However, he was on Daisuke’s position in the group -- While Taichi is the first and Yamato the second… Daisuke is somehow the third. And Ken does not like to be the lead despite being the head of the Special Digimon Cases Unit.

“Nothing for now” he answered a few moments later, trying to formulate words in his mind.

“You want to go there and investigate, am I wrong?” Taichi said, then looked at the others.

“If Ken goes, I’m going” Miyako raised from her seat “Daisuke is not only our friend, it’s my husband. And I have to protect my family.”

“I’d like to go too but… I’m busy” Iori mused.

“I have a lot to do too” Hikari, Mimi and Sora replied, some frowns were visible.

“The hospital needs me, I’m sorry” Joe was honest as ever, deep down he wanted to do more for the group but he was the most busiest of the them right now.

“I could go, but” Takeru spoke “I have a book release to attend. After that, I can lend you a hand Ken.”

“The next mission is settled to the next week” Yamato was pouty “I will help giving support here. Could go investigating those cases in the meanwhile” then he glanced at Taichi.

“Sorry, I can’t go” and he answered “I had been a target, while I can still fight… Handling with the role as a Chosen Child and as the digimon’s Ambassador wouldn’t be good. I trust you two though. If you need help, I will do my best to send backup.”

“Taichi, our identities are a secret!” Yamato argued “You can’t simply ruin all of our efforts to keep our families safe!”

“I won’t, I prefer to call Ken’s unit to give him and Miyako support.”

  
  


Daichi was sleeping when someone had entered in his room. Luckily, Ulforce and Natsu are still spending the night at the old Daisuke’s office room so no one suspected about them.

A very quiet voice was what made Daichi wake up, seeing a blurred human holding a pink ball.

_ Wait. _

“Daichi, please wake up and help” Kiyoko was the one he saw now that his vision went back to normal “This lil’ guy is needing some help!”

“Lil… W-wait, that’s a digimon!?”

“No, it’s a plush. Duh, of course he is!”

“What happened?!” he got up from the bed “Where did he come from!? Where did you find him!?”

“Uhh, long story short… He was running away from some baddie and de-evolved back to this form. Is it a… Poromon right?”

“Hm yes” he examined the borb-like baby “I think it is.”

“Why don’t you use that shining thing on your desk?”

“Shiny thing--” he looked back and realized he didn’t hide the D-TimeRune before going to sleep!! “Aa- Um, that thing!? It’s a phone! A normal phone!! Old phone I meant…!”

She smirked, “I know you’re hiding something from me dear brother. Because after getting your message, I phoned Mitsuki and he said you weren’t at his home. I also phoned other of your friends and they said the same!”

He gasped.

“You can’t hide it from me, Daichi. I’m sly as a fox, faster like a cheetah and your sister.”

“A… Uh… Please, don’t tell anyone about this” Daichi sighed “I’ve got a digivice and a digimon partner.”

“YOU WHAT!?”

“Y-you’re going to wake mom up!!” he whispered to her “Please don’t tell mom or anyone else.”

“Fine fine!” Kiyoko muttered and pouted “Now please help me with this digimon, he seems hurt!”

Daichi grabbed the digivice and told Kiyoko to follow him to the room no one ever had opened since Daisuke’s disappearance. When they stood in front of the door, Daichi muttered:

“This is also a secret, don’t let anyone else know,” and he opened the door. They walked in and he closed the door, turned the lights on and made the sleepy digi-duo wake up.

“Aww, they’re cute!!” she was looking at them and almost squishing the hurt Poromon “What are they? Digimon too? That’s a Chibimon and… I never had heard of a pink bun!”

“Daichi isn’t your identity supposed to be a secret?” Natsu squinted her eyes but her expression changed to concern “Uh-oh, you have an injured digimon here! Let me heal it…!” and she switched forms in front of them, took the Poromon from Kiyoko’s hands and put it on the couch by Ulforce’s side. she send an energy from her hands to the bird-like digimon, healing him slowly.

“A secret?” Kiyoko glanced at Daichi “I thought you wouldn’t hide something from me…!”

“Natsu said me to not tell anyone else, there’s some things you cannot know--”

“And there’s more!? And you can’t trust me!?”

“I think y’all should tell her” Ulforce interrupted the heated discussion. Both Daichi and Natsu looked at him “Sorry guys, the girl needs to know now that she’s aware of us here.”

“Fine, Daichi tell her I’m busy to give details. But you must keep quiet about it, Kiyoko.”

“I… I will, don’t worry!” the girl nodded “Not even mom and dad must know right…?”

“Especially them, or else they will lock me in the depths of the Digital World.”

“Ok…?” Kiyoko wasn’t able to understand that, but she promised to not tell anyone about whatever it was Daichi’s secret.

“... Mom and dad are legendary heroes” Daichi began “Remember of those stories about the Digital World’s warriors? They were real… And our dad is a brainwashed enemy right now.”

She stared at him for a while. Then she snorted and laughed but not too much loud.

“Seriously? Have you been talking with Junya lately? Our parents are heroes!? How funny!”

“Kiyoko I’m deadly serious here! They are, I just saw--”

“Wait, How can a digimon researcher and a worldwide famous chef be secret heroes? It makes no sense, big bro. You’re talking like Junya about the conspiracy theory of ambassador Yagami hiding the truth from everyone about the legends.”

“... He is right. But not for something evil, actually it’s about our safety.”

“Daichi, I don’t know what happened to you to jump from ‘our dad is dead’ to ‘our dad is alive, and our parents are part of the legendary Chosen Children’ but I know dad is on a business trip and our parents aren’t heroes.”

“He’s telling the truth” Natsu turned back and stared at Kiyoko “Daisuke, Miyako and Taichi are DigiChosen. Most of their friends are.”

“I… It’s strange knowing that our babysitter is a digimon but...”

“Kiyoko, my sweetie… I’ve been with your parents from a long time ago that I’m basically an honored digimon partner. Believe me, I tell no lies.”

“Why would dad be an enemy? He’s a good person!! Makes no sense!”

“He had been captured, but Daichi knows how to fix it… You have to stay here and not tell anyone about it--”

“Urk…” the Poromon woke up, his vision being pretty blurred but slowly coming back. His noise called the kids, Natsu and Ulforce’s attention though “I need to find the… C-Chosen Children.”

“Don’t talk, you’re badly injured!” Kiyoko said, worried with the poor bird “You’re safe, please rest.”

“Why is he looking for them?” Ulforce tilted his head.

“What happened to him, Kiyoko?” Daichi asked calmly.

“I don’t know, I was coming back from school and…”

_ … It fell from the skies in front of me. _

“Hey little one, are you okay?!” _ I approached from, super duper concerned with him. I took from the ground and examined him for a few seconds. _ _  
_ _ Then he talked to me: _

“... Human kid-- W-watch out…!!” _ He said and then he shove me to the ground. A light hit this poor Poromon and he fell again on the floor. _

“Ugh, h-hey why did you-- Huh!?” _ I looked behind me and saw a shadow. It was trying to catch the Poromon so I grabbed the bird orb from the floor and ran away. _

Daichi, Ulforce and Natsu looked at Kiyoko, then to each other. To Daichi, that sounded like the plot of one of the old games he and his father had played together.

“So, someone’s looking for him” the boy mused “And, probably is going after you now.”

“Yeah, I think so…”

“Do you think it chased her at home?” Ulforce looked around “I mean-- Not like I care of someone trying to invade your home...”

“The house is safe” Daichi said “There’s alarms and mx. Hawkmon lives here. He’s mom’s partner after all.”

“Uh… About that…” The three looked at Kiyoko “... Mom and mx. Hawk are not here, they went to an important meeting.”

“So we’re all alone!?” Ulforce babbled in panic, then he started to verify every corner of the room “Are we safe!?”

“Are you scared…?” Natsu smirked “Aren’t you the grand hero Ulforce?”

“Me!? Scared!?” the tiny-mon took the bait “I gonna show ya how great I am! Daichi kid, evolve me and I will protect everyone for the night!”

“Uh, no need to--” suddenly a noise was heard from outside. Kiyoko grabbed the Poromon and hid behind Natsu, while Daichi took the D-TimeRune to see if it was a digimon signal.

“Wha-what was that!?” the girl asked “It sounded like someone crashing the restaurant’s entrance door…!”

“Stay here” Daichi whispered, “Ulforce come with me.”

“F-fine…??” he nodded, then jumped to the boy’s arms. The duo left the room, leaving Natsu and Kiyoko to protect the injured Poromon.

“... Mom’s going to not like if they damage the restaurant” Kiyoko mused “Natsu, can you see if there’s someone inside?”

“I don’t feel anything from here, and Poromon is injured we can’t--”

Kiyoko left the room and Natsu sighed. No matter how much she worked to keep the siblings safe for the sake of their lives… Those two always find a way to get into trouble. Quite like their parents.

When the girls arrived at the restaurant floor, they saw Ulforce on child level already and chasing a shadow, with Daichi going after the blue digimon.

“It’s… It’s that one who was chasing me!!” Kiyoko shouted, Daichi glanced at her but turned back to the battle “P-please don’t damage the restaurant, dad wouldn’t like it…!!”

“I won’t!” He assured her “Ulforce, Kiyoko, Natsu, try to lure it to the outside!”

“Wait will you put YOUR SISTER in danger!?” Natsu babbled.

“She’s fine, she’s with us!”

“Yes, but do you forgot she’s a not a tamer!?”

“Oh screw that!” Kiyoko yelled “With or without a digimon, I’ve raised to fight! I’m made of fire!” then she ran towards the mysterious silhouette, with the Poromon in her hands “Hey, dummy dumbo thing! Come catch me, leave this place alone and come after me!” She left the restaurant by the main entrance, forcing the shadow to chase her.

“Good job, Kiyoko!” Daichi nodded, then looked at Ulforce and Natsu “Let’s go, we need to prevent that thing from hurting Kiyoko and the Poromon.”

“Ok” they nodded and with this the three left after the shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens and also we get more characters introduced to the story!
> 
> The Poromon here is a bit different from the regular Poromon, you can see his design here:  
https://digitalgate02.tumblr.com/post/188031806856/kiyoko-autumn-version


	11. Kiyoko’s Determination! Spread Your Wings Poromon!

Dashing thru Tokyo’s streets past midnight wasn’t a very common ritual for Kiyoko, and her parents wouldn’t have liked it either. But she wanted to protect that Poromon with her own life, mostly because Poromon had saved her before and had gotten hurt thanks to that.

“Poromon, are you alright?”

“I… I am” he replied “B-but…”

“Don’t worry! Daichi is chasing the evil shadow as we talk! Also, I’m a great runner!”

“Why are you risking your life…? I need to find the Chosen… Children…”

Realizing that they had a good distance from the shadow, Kiyoko turned on the first alley she found and hid there in the shadows. She might be a great runner (as she stated) but she had to catch some breath sometime.

“What a night” she sighed, sitting on the ground with Poromon on her lap now “Mom and Dad are secret heroes, my nanny is a digimon, and my brother has a digimon partner… What’s next?”

“You… You shouldn’t talk like those were a bad thing” he frowned.

“I’m more like surprised though” she confessed, “Like, not everyone has a wild night filled with lots of twists like I am having right now.”

“I see…”

She heard some noises, and felt very nervous. So was Poromon, still injured… The shadow was in the alley’s entrance. And Kiyoko was so sure there was no other way to escape.

But then she heard a explosion and when she discreetly looked to the entrance… She saw Ulforce’s silhouette.

_ “Back off, and reveal yourself!” _

Kiyoko and Poromon heard Daichi’s voice.

“I don’t know who are you or why are you chasing that Poromon and my sister, but I won’t allow you to hurt them!”

“Use your digivice to scan it” Natsu informed the boy “We might learn who they are in one second!”

Daichi took the D-TimeRune and scanned the area, making the shadow reveal themself by digi-realizing in front of the trio.

“I gotcha!” the boy exclaimed “Huh, a Guilmon? But… Why would…”

“No questions!” Ulforce roared, then aimed with his V-bracelet on the foe digimon “V-Plasma shoot!” he shot a laser from the bracelet, but Guilmon dodged “Ugh, stop moving!!”

“It makes no sense…” Daichi mused “Why would a Guilmon chase Kiyoko and a Poromon?”

“Guilmon species can be dangerous” Natsu explained “They hold a dangerous power, so might it be running out of control right now.”

_ “STOP MOVING YOU FIRE BREATH LIZARD!” _

“... Do you think my dad sent them here?”

_ “OUCH OUCH!! WHY DID YOU SPILL A FIREBALL AT ME!?” _

“Hmm… Probably?” Natsu shrugged “Though I do not know. Daisuke is not acting like himself, I guess. He would’ve attacked your sister by himself or sending Vee for the job.”

_ “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! HEY, STOP STOP PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN-- OUCH!” _

“Indeed. That time he personally came to fight us… W-watch out!”

Ulforce was thrown at them and Natsu caught the blue digimon before he hit her.

“Are you okay, Ulforce?” they asked, but the digimon had spiral in his eyes.

“I guess not-- Uh oh!”

Guilmon snorted fire from their nostrils and dashed to the trio’s direction… Only to get hit by a rock thrown by Kiyoko.

“Get away from my brother you punk!”

The enemy roared and stared at her, then shot a  _ Fireball _ against Kiyoko from their mouth. Poromon shoved the girl to the floor, losing a few feathers.

“Kiyoko!!” Daichi yelled.

His digivice turned on and sent a light to the girl and the Poromon digimon. It materialized a device just like Daichi’s except with the crimson color.

“What’s this thing?” Kiyoko exclaimed, but noticed Guilmon charging for another fireball at her direction.

“Kiyoko!” Daichi called her, his voice of tone became serious now “Grab that thing and scan Poromon’s data! Then, scan the back of your hand by saying ‘Scan DigiRune’ and activate it by ‘Load Evolution’ voice command!”

“Right!” she nodded, took impulse from the ground and jumped to grab the new D-TimeRune. She dodged another fireball attack and threw Poromon to the air. Pointed the digivice at him and scanned his data. A crimson paw had appeared on the screen.

Kiyoko scanned the back of her right hand with the digivice’s screen.

**“Scan DigiRune!”** **   
** **[** ** _Scan Completed_ ** **]**

Then, she pointed at Poromon:

**“Load Evolution!”**

A light, just like that time Daichi evolved Ulforce for the first time, blasted from the device and covered Poromon’s body. The light blinded Guilmon and everyone there.

** _Poromon evolve! Hawkmon!_ **

The light revealed a bird-like digimon. Not so different from Miyako’s partner, but this one had a headscarf with two feathers on the side of his head.

“... So, you will keep chasing me and hurting whoever is on your way?” the Hawkmon said with a serious tone “Tsk tsk. Come, now that I’ve recovered a bit of my energy… I can send you back to where you come from!”

“He’s so cool!!” Kiyoko screamed, hands together, one holding the D-TimeRune “H-Hawkmon, give them a lesson! Go go!!”

“Thanks, but my name is…” He took one of the head feathers and threw at Guilmon like a knife. it hit the digimon, causing a small cut on their face, “... Is Captain.”

When the Guilmon approached, Hawkmon went on high speed to hit them with a chop attack on their back. Guilmon tried to hit the cocky bird with a flaming slash from their claws, and Hawkmon dodged it, applied a kick on them. Dizzily, Guilmon tried to hit it with a headbutt but no success.

“Now V-mon!” Captain shouted, making the blue digimon hiss after recovering his conscious.

“I AIN’T AN ORDINARY V-MON” Ulforce shot a laser from his bracelet, hitting the dizzy Guilmon and knocking them out “I’M THE GRAND HERO OF THE DIGITAL WORLD, ULFORCE!”

Natsu captured the Guilmon with a pink plasma bubble while Ulforce was throwing tantrums for the audacity of that Hawkmon from calling him by ‘V-mon’ and Daichi went to make sure Kiyoko hadn’t get hurt in the battle.

“Are you ok, Kiyoko?” Daichi frowned “Sorry I lost the track of you and had to… Hover over the area.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” She nodded “I’m strong and not a damsel in distress. So I guess we need to go home before mom…”

_ Something moved very quickly on the horizon. _ Enough to make Daichi get distracted by it and ignore Kiyoko’s rumbling.

“... Are you hearing me?”

“Sorry, Kiyoko… Go home, tell mom I will be late again. Natsu please take Kiyoko, Captain and this digimon back to home. Let officer Ichijouji know about the attack, and see if you can get a clue please.”

“Huh, but won’t Miyako be angry-- Hey, stop right here Daichi, Ulforce!!”

“Where did they go?” Captain asked.

“No idea, let’s go home…”

_ “What happened here!?” _

When they had arrived home, Miyako was staring at the building, plus the restaurant. Inside was a mess, Daisuke would’ve fainted if he had seen his precious hardwork damaged like that.

“Did a horde of Mammothmon invade the restaurant!?”

“Mom…” Kiyoko approached, with her digimon partner next to her “Some digimon attacked me.”

“What!?” She looked at the mysterious Hawkmon by Kiyoko’s side “Who are you?”

“He was hurt!” the girl said “He was a small Poromon who had been chased by that Guilmon Natsu is keeping an eye on!”

“I’m Captain, ma’am.”

“You were hurt… And Kiyoko saved you?”

“He evolved to protect me later” Kiyoko added, shielding Captain with her own body “I’m sorry I’m sorry…! Daichi was at a friends’ house at the moment.”

Miyako’s silence scared the poor girl, because she was sure Miyako wouldn’t liked the destruction of the ramen restaurant. But the woman sighed in relief. Then smiled.

“Thank you for protecting my daughter. And you did the right thing, to protect someone in danger. Your caring probably helped him to evolve.”

“... I got a thing. This thing” and Kiyoko showed the digivice “It appeared in front of me and I… Evolved Captain with it.”

“A digivice…?” Miyako blinked “It’s… It’s different from the usual ones.”

“Do you know what it is?”

“I expected to have this talk with Daichi first” now that sigh wasn’t a good signal “Hawkmon, keep an eye on the surroundings I don’t want anyone else to hear us.”

“Right” Hawkmon nodded, but Captain tilted his head.

“So… That digimon is… Your partner?” the pirate-like bird asked.

“Yes, he is” Miyako began “I was a 6th grade student from Elementary School when I first met him.”

“So you’re partnered with mr. Hawkmon, mom!?”

Miyako nodded, then continued: “A long time ago, the Digital World had been threatened by the evil forces and manipulated a Chosen Child. Your father and I, alongside Iori, became partnered with digimon to fight that menace.”

“So, you’re one of the Chosen Children” Captain mused “I’ve been looking for ya. I have an important message for them all.”

“A message?” Miyako repeated “Are you part of Roar of Freedom, by any chance?”

“What. No, no! I’m from File Island” He panicked “It’s a message for help. Lupinmon’s troops are trying to close the gates. If they close the digital gate, it will be bad for everyone.”

“Huh, why?” Kiyoko asked.

“Because there’s humans living in the Digital World too” Miyako responded “Unlike my days of school, when only the Chosen Children were allowed there. Now, a lot of people partnered with a digimon lives there because couldn’t bring their digimon to this world.”

“Oh… Like… a human partnered with a Whamon, right?”

“Yes, and those people aren’t actually ‘Chosen Children’ and they do not own a digivice for that.”

“That’s strange… Wait, does it mean…”

“You have a digivice, different from mine and from your father’s so I assume you’re part of a new generation. Speaking of it… Does Daichi have one too? And a digimon partner?”

“... Not that I know, mom.”

_ Meanwhile... _

“Hurry up Ulforce, those might be another digimons!”

“I’m goin’ fast as I can, bro!”

“You! Wait up!” Daichi yelled. still running after two suspicious shadows “Hey, you! Wait up!”

The chasing was taking almost an hour right now. Daichi and Ulforce felt their legs very much exhausted but didn’t stop… They had to catch the mysterious duo, and if they stop now they might not catch’em later.

When it was almost closing two hours of the chase… The shadows stopped. Daichi caught them up, and Ulforce collapsed on the floor, needing to take a breath.

“You, who are you!?”

it was a male kid and a digimon, a black Agumon if not the dark messing with Daichi’s vision.

The kid was short, wearing a beanie, shades, a blue (?) jacket with a black shirt and an orange scarf. Gloves, black pants, golden anklets and black shoes.

“Heh, you saw me” he responded “Too bad you’re not the only one with a digimon here, heheh.”

“What do you mean--”

The kid showed a D-TimeRune, but this one was orange? Or red? Daichi couldn’t see that well… No wait, it was a darker shade of orange, he was sure now. And the digivice had a symbol on it… A  _ sun _ ?

Ulforce got up and glanced at the possible foes: “WHAT, YOU HAVE A DIGIVICE TOO!? AND THE CREST OF COURAGE!?”

“Crest… of Courage?” Daichi blinked.

“Scan DigiRune” The kid scanned the back of the hand with the digivice “Execute Evolution.”

That Agumon got covered by a light, evolving to Greymon, but… Was it blue!? Again, the dark made details unable to be seen. The troll kid then got caught by the Greymon’s hands.

“It evolved!?” Daichi exclaimed.

“Hey will you keep impressed or will you catch me?” he smirked again. His partner started to run “Cya losers! Heheh!”

“... Ulforce, evolve.”

“W-what!?”

“Scan DigiRune, Execute Evolution.”

After XV-mon appeared from the evolution light, Daichi climbed Ulforce’s back and they flew after the Greymon.

“I know this is odd comin’ from me but…” Ulforce begun “Let’s go home…?”

“Wait… Where did they go!?”

“Daichi…!!”

“... Okay, you’re right. Let’s go home. But let’s tell officer Ichijouji when we get home, ok?”

And they flew back to the Motomiya’s residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, finally introducing kids and digimon partners in the story -- I'm slow, very slow.  
Now, references!!
> 
> Captain, the Hawkmon: https://digitalgate02.tumblr.com/post/190802708981/  
The mysterious kid: Not yet haha!!


	12. The Queen Bee Appears!

“What, another child with a digivice!?” Kiyoko was surprised.

The morning had been chaotic, as Miyako had called Ken to investigate the attack to Daisuke’s restaurant. Her children were at home, and Daichi just told Kiyoko what had happened last night.

“Yes, and he had… A different symbol from mine.”

“Oh oh, I had like a symbol of a paw or something on my digivice. Also… I told mom I got one, so she could let me keep Captain around. Who knows who tried to capture him.”

“Wait, a paw?” Ulforce blinked “You mean… A paw like a paw with long claws-thingy?”

“Do you know what that symbol is, Ulforce?” the kids asked.

“Huh, I remember of hearing… About a few new crests. Sun’s the crest of Courage, but hella old. Daichi has the crest of Tenacity which is one of the new ones. And a Paw is… Uh…”

“Determination,” Natsu just had arrived to Daisuke’s Office “If it’s one of the new ones. But is might be associated to Daisuke.”

“To our dad!?”

“Yes… But that’s just an assumption, officially Daisuke shares the same crests as Taichi and Yamato -- Courage and Friendship.”

“Wait… Yamato… mr. Ishida Yamato, the astronaut from JAXA!?” they exclaimed.

“I think we should tell you two who are the others to avoid surprises...”

“This is getting interesting” Kiyoko smirked “But we better not tell Junya or he will annoy the hell out of us and mom and dad.”

“That’s a secret. No one but you two must know” Natsu’s voice of tone changed, it was deadly serious “Daichi, better you tell Miyako about Ulforce. At least to let her aware that you can also fight.”

“But how can I tell her that?” the boy frowned “Tell that I convinced you to let me help and then almost ended up dead by my dad’s hands?? She doesn’t know anything about Lupinmon I suppose.”

“Um, she might know. Do you know where Miyako went last night, Kiyoko?”

“No, she said she was on a work meeting. But then when I told about Captain she revealed me a bit of the truth.”

“Hmm, good. Then I believe she was with the other ten.”

“Mom told mr. Hida was one of them too…”

“... Is it possible to officer Ichijouji, mrs. Ichijouji and mr. Takaishi to be part of this group too?”

“... Yes, they all are” Natsu nodded “I must say… the Twelve had been divided by two groups: One for the older kids led by Taichi, another for the young kids led by Daisuke.”

_ “Kiyoko, Eiji’s here.” _

“W-what!?” the girl gasped “N-now!? I told him I was fine!!”

“You deal with him, We here will investigate about this mysterious boy.”

Kiyoko arrived on the ground floor to meet not one but two kids. behind the kids, Ken and Miyako were together, talking with the other officers examining the restaurant and looking for clues. Kiyoko forced a smile because the girl with Eiji was…

“... Hi, Eiji… Hoshi.”

…  _ Hoshi. _ Ichijouji Hoshi, Eiji’s big sister and Kiyoko’s worst nightmare. Why? Because Hoshi was like a mean girl in person. Now she wished Daichi there to deal with the  _ Queen Bee. _

“I know you said you were fine but… I had to be sure of it” Eiji was panicked, totally different from the usual and quiet type “A-and Taisuke told me so…”

“So where’s he?” Kiyoko found herself confused “He’s always with you. It’s strange seeing you without him…”

“The gremlin kid ran away” Hoshi explained “We did not tell aunt Sora and uncle Taichi though. So Eiji thought he would’ve been here.”

“O-oh… But he’s not here. We got attacked by a digimon last night. A Child level so no one got hurt.”

“Strange… Taisuke flees, a digimon attacks your house…” Eiji mused “Can those be connected?”

“Connected or not, we need to find the gremlin as soon as possible” Hoshi sighed “I will get in trouble since I’m his nanny.”

“No wonder he fled” Kiyoko rolled her eyes.

“Rude! I did not come here to deal with your sass! Eiji, let’s go. He might be at Mirai’s or Elise’s” Hoshi left, all pouty because of Kiyoko’s commentary. Eiji bowed and apologized for his sis and then left behind her.

“Huh… Taisuke warned Eiji, but he left… Could it be…” she made a pause, then shook her head gently “Nah, he wouldn’t have been the kid tamer Daichi met last night.”

“Huh, won’t you two stay?” Miyako blinked, realizing the Ichijouji siblings leaving.

“We’re looking for Taisuke, mrs. Motomiya” Hoshi said, “We only got a call from him talking about Kiyoko being attacked.”

“Taisuke was aware of what happened to Kiyoko?” Ken looked at his children “But how?”

“He didn’t tell us how, just that it happened” Eiji replied “He left our home, so we assumed he was here with Kiyoko.”

“That’s odd… He was at his home this morning, he answered the phone.”

Hoshi and Eiji looked at each other for a few seconds.

“So dad said the gremilin’s fine” Hoshi mused, as she and Eiji walked around the Motomiya’s residence “And he knew Kiyoko was in trouble… But wasn’t there…”

“Maybe when he left… He learned about what happened to Kiyoko and went to help?” Eiji shrugged “It’s typical of him, being reckless and doing anything by himself. He could’ve told dad.”

“He went home and did not tell us later! How many phone calls I’ve done last night! I’m sure I almost ran out of phone credits.”

“At least he’s fine… Should we go there talk with him?”

“Honestly? I prefer to not get involved with it” she took her phone and started looking at something on it “Not when that bratty girl will treat me with disrespect.”

“I didn’t think she intended to insult you… More like she was still recovering from last night’s events. But… The time Taisuke called me… I heard some outdoor noises.”

“Like?”

“Cars. I’ve heard cars…”

“Wait, look at this” she stopped and showed him her phone “Seems like people saw a digimon disturbing the traffic. Maybe he was heading home when it happened?”

“Maybe…?”

_ “ ‘Maybe’ what?” _

The duo looked to who was in front of them and saw the boy, hair down and wearing a an orange bandana with some patterns of Greymon. Was he there in front of them for a while or they just met each other by coincidence?

“Where did you go!?” she stared at him “I almost got in trouble because of you leaving our house without letting us know!”

“I was taking some fresh air” he shrugged “And I did say where I was going, didn’t you hear my message?”

“We did, you mentioned Kiyoko was in danger! But did not say you went home!”

“... No wait” Eiji said with a quiet voice “You went to the Motomiya’s house that late of the night. But why?”

“See, I saw Kiyoko was running away from something yesterday so…”

“Yes, but we couldn’t do anything against a DIGIMON attack, duh!” Hoshi hissed “What were you trying to do!? Get killed and make your parents get angry at me!?”

“But I didn’t go fight a digimon with my bare hands! Also, Eiji I need to talk with you and Kiyoko. So… Can we go visit her?”

“We just left” Hoshi replied “She wasn’t very happy to see us either.”

_ “Humph, those humans are boring.” _

“?? Did you hear that?” she looked around. Eiji also was looking for where that voice come from.

“Uhh, maybe it was some digimon nearby??” he babbled.

Hoshi squinted her eyes and Eiji simply grabbed Taisuke’s arm, “Sis, go ahead I will see what Taisuke wants with Kiyoko and me” and then he dragged his cousin back to the Motomiya’s residence.

Hoshi shrugged, but kept walking forward.

“You’re acting strange today. You and her” Eiji whispered “What are you two plotting this time?”

“We ain’t plotting, also I do not know Kiyo was acting weirdly…”

“We never had secrets from each other before… Please, tell me what’s happening then.”

“So uh… I--”

_ “Look out!!” _

“Huh??”

Someone collided with Eiji, making him fall on the ground. Taisuke also fell, dropping something from his pocket. But, before Eiji could see what was…

“Ugh… My! I’m sorry, human child!”

… he was totally focused on the black fur digi-kitten in front of them, bowing multiple times and babbling as well.

“Who are you…?” Eiji asked “A-are you okay?”

“ARGH THERE’S A FISH ON MY HEAD!” Taisuke screamed, then tapped his head to take the fish off “Yuk!!”

“Hey watch out that fish is mine!” a wild Gomamon stopped next to them “That Tailmon stole it!”

“Steal it?” she rolled her eyes “I’m borrowing for a while~”

“It’s still stealing! You hadn’t ask me for the fish!”

“Uh… Are you the Gomamon from the Digimon Hospital?” Eiji politely asked the seal-like digimon.

“No, I’m not! Now give me back my fish!” the Gomamon said, sticking her paw “Give me back my fish!!”

“You won’t want this fish back, it’s on the floor now…” Taisuke commented, but with a nauseous expression on his face, he carefully kicked the fish back to Gomamon “Ew.”

“My fish!” the cat-like digimon screamed, “Why did you do that!?”

“Because it’s not yours?” he replied “Huh, are you hungry we can try to help you get something to eat.”

“Can you...?” the Tailmon and Gomamon repeated.

“Can we?” Eiji gasped “Taisuke, I… I don’t think it’s a good idea if you’re thinking of getting some food from mr. Motomiya’s restaurant…”

“Wait, that ramen restaurant chain all around the world?” the little creatures exclaimed.

“I don’t think he wouldn’t mind” Taisuke shrugged “Besides, it would help Black Tailmon to not steal food anymore.”

“... It’s not a good idea.”

“Please, and I’m hungry as well. My dad is friends with the owner so I can eat when I want.”

“My dad is also friends with him and we can’t eat for free all the time…”

“Your dads know the owner!?” the duo were now astonished at it.

“Yup.”

“Taisuke… You shouldn’t do this to Kiyoko’s father… He’s not in town, he’s on overseas.”

“Relax, I tell Mrs. Motomiya what’s going on.”

“And then they said Taisuke  _ warned _ them about me.” Kiyoko finished her explanation.

“Taisuke?” Daichi frowned “How could he… Wait, don’t say that you’re suspecting of him…!”

“He wouldn’t do something reckless without  _ me _ and Eiji” she shrugged “We’re a group, even him claims that.”

“Maybe he saw Kiyoko being chased before and went here to make sure she was fine now?” Captain mused “And then realized it was too late so followed us all?”

“But without a digimon partner?” Ulforce said “Is it possible?”

“It can” Kiyoko responded “Remember? I helped Captain without a digimon! And now we’re partners!”

On the ground floor, Miyako and Ken were still dealing with the investigation. The Digimon Cases Unit was finishing their search, and collecting material to be analyzed. Ken finally got free from all of that work and went to talk with Miyako.

“They will handle it for us. While we’re on that mission, I will let Koushiro keep an eye on the investigation.”

“I… I want to go and search for Daisuke but…”

“But...?”

“I need to stay here, for the sake of my children. Kiyoko got attacked by protecting that Poromon and he evolved to save her. She got a digivice too, I’m sure I need to teach her some basics. What if they’re targeting our children, Ken? I can’t leave them alone.”

That was what they had tried to prevent from happening --  _ putting their children in danger. _ Just like the Twelve’s families weren’t very okayish with the battles but learned to accept and trust them.. These same kids, now adults and parents, were facing the same issue but on their families’ point of view.

Ken kept quiet for a bit… then nodded.

“I understand. I will try to bring Daisuke back, as soon as possible.”

“Thanks… Please, come back. You two. We can’t keep losing more people… I can’t lose you too.”

“We will come back, don’t worry. But could you handle the investigation with Koushiro then?”

“Fine, just to not let our identities be revealed ok?”

_ “Hey, officer Ichijouji! Mrs. Motomiya!” _

They looked to the side and saw Taisuke and Eiji coming in. They also had a Black Tailmon and a Gomamon with them.

“Can we please grab some food?” Taisuke was chirping, with pity eyes.

“Sorry, but we’re closed...” Miyako frowned “A battle had occurred last night here… I think there’s nothing left.”

“Aw, that’s awful...” the digimon did a sad face.

“But I think I can find something for you four upstairs. It’s not that much but...”

“What happened here, ma’am?” the Gomamon asked.

“A digimon chased my daughter and caused this damage on our restaurant. She’s fine because a Hawkmon protected her.”

“Yeah, I saw it last night” Taisuke added “I saw her being chased by a digimon, so I tried to see if she were fine but… She wasn’t at home.”

Eiji found that suspicious though… Considering that Taisuke was acting strange today and wanted to talk with Kiyoko and him…

_ What is his cousin up to? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it took THAT MUCH time to finally introduce Hoshi. This is what happens when you're having many ideas at once, focusing on the main character and forgetting the rest of the cast lol. But, as you expected... Hoshi is finally here! All the main five had been introduced.
> 
> Height chart: https://digimonadventuretimelines.tumblr.com/post/184747340746/height-charts-time-pic-one-all-five-main  
Hoshi's design in this first arc: https://digitalgate02.tumblr.com/post/184210456696/hey-so-you-might-be-asking-if-hoshi-had-a


	13. A cat and a Bagworm duo! The Ichijouji siblings Join The Party

“Ah it was delicious, ma’am” the cat and the seal were satisfied with the meal, very much to be honest.

“You said you wanted to talk with me?” Kiyoko blinked, she was at the kitchen after hearing her mother’s call “So, what it is?”

“Is Daichi here?” Taisuke whispered “I do not want him to butt on our business.”

“... ‘Our’ ?” Kiyoko and Eiji frowned.

“Y’know, young kids business. The oldies must not know. That’s why I didn’t let Hoshi learn of that as well” he shrugged “After all, we’re like our own secret club.”

“Taisuke what are you talking about?”

“Don’t let Daichi know, please. He’s too boring.”

“... He’s not at home” Kiyoko said, but with an pouty face “He didn’t tell me where did he go. But fine, I won’t tell him whatever you’re planning to do.”

“Okay so… Can we go to your room?”

“Seriously, why don’t you just say it here!?”

“We’re a secret club. Older kids and Adults cannot be in!”

“Sigh… Sure, let’s go hear what you have to tell us.”

“So, first of all… You will prevent the Chosen Children from realizing our moves.“ 

“Yes, sir Lupinmon”

Two shadows were discussing, one of them was sitting on a throne. The other was standing in front of Lupinmon. That digimon was some kind of a werewolf, just like WereGarurumon, but different color scheme. It had white fur and blue marks, his nails were a deep purple and eyes were purple-ish.

“Wait no, maybe you should put one of those scouts to go to the human world and damage their devices.”

“But that means they would’ve been stuck in the human world, sir.”

“We can open a gate.”

“Are you kidding!? We can’t open gates by ourselves, only digimon with such powers can!!”

“Then let’s ditch that plan, just keep an eye on the Chosen because they might come--”

_ “Sir!! A Guilmon scout hadn’t returned.” _ a silver Renamon appeared, they seemed quite desperate.

“What??”

“It got caught by the Chosen Children” they responded “The fugitive baby II got partnered with a new Chosen Child.”

Lupinmon clenched his fist, “How dare you say that there’s a new one!!”

“Master,” Magnamon was there on his side all this time “I suggest sending a new scout.”

“... Fine” he snorted, “Send one. Send… Him” and then the lead pointed at WereGururumon.

“M-me!?”

“Your new mission is to find out the rest of the fugitive digimon and bring them back. And destroy any human or digimon partner who crosses your way.”

  
  


“Don’t forget it, it’s our secret!” Taisuke gave Kiyoko a wink, when he and Eiji were leaving.

“Okay… A secret” Kiyoko sighed, but waved back at the boys.

“Kiyoko doesn’t like to hide stuff from her brother…” Eiji frowned “I wonder if we shouldn’t tell at least to him…”

“You kiddin’ right? Daichi’s a pain in the neck.”

“Master Taisuke, master Eiji, where should we go now?” the digimon duo were following them as well. But why? No clue…

“You will stay with Eiji while I need to do some stuff” he smiled, putting his hands on the back of his head “He’s nicest and wouldn’t mind to.”

“Wait a minute I--”

“Is it okay, master Eiji?” Black Tailmon used puppy eyes. How could Eiji say no?

“F-fine… I guess.”

“Then cya, my favorite cousin~” and he left running til disappear in the streets.

“Favorite cousin…??” Eiji blinked “I’m not sure what he’s up to… But I hope he doesn’t get into trouble…”

Eiji and the two digimon kept walking, going to his home. He wasn’t sure what to do but maybe he could take care of those digimon for a while. His mother wouldn’t mind at all, he hoped for. He could care less of Hoshi, since she likes the digimon around or the ones linked to their parent’s jobs. 

But...

_ “Eiji!! Eiji, help me!” _ she came running into his direction, with a Wormmon on her shoulder.

“Hoshi, what’s wrong??” He frowned “Isn’t that a Wormmon on your back??”

“He told me something is happening near the Digital World’s gates!” She said “ Where’s dad, I need to warn him…!” She looked then to the digimon with him “Huh? Why are you with those little guys?”

“It’s… It’s a long story. Dad is not at Motomiya’s residence anymore, he left” he answered “Have you tried to call him?”

“He’s not answering the phone,” Hoshi frowned “What are we going to do!? Tell mr. Yagami!?”

“We can help!” Gomamon said “We might not be strong, but we can fight! Your brains and our strength might help til the authorities arrive!”

“It’s more complicated” the Wormmon said “It’s a perfect level… WereGururumon.”

“WereGarurumon?” Eiji blinked.

“No, WereGururumon!”

“Whatever!” Black Tailmon pouted “Show us where they are! Kid, tell the cops. We can deal with them.”

A lot of digimon were running away from WereGururumon’s rampage. Enough to call the attention of the local kindergarten staff. Lots of digimon and children started to evacuate, with Hikari and Tailmon aiding their workmates to save the children. Hikari knew it would’ve been easier if she could evolve Tailmon, but at this point… Revealing her identity was risky.

“Everyone, go this way please!” Tailmon was pointing to the exit, “Stay close to the human and digimon adults, please! Hikari, did you call for Ken’s help?”

She was a bit of nervous when replied “I did, but I think he’s already out of town… Is everyone out already?”

“There’s still a few digimon baby II level around, Just a few more… OK, I think everyone’s out.”

“Then, let’s do this by ourselves…!”

Hikari was about to leave when she heard a cry. one of the kids was still inside and petrified by the explosions outside. But wait, explosions? Tailmon jumped to the window and saw a blue Greymon facing the enemy. But… Was it one of the Digimon Special Case Unit’s digimon? She and Hikari weren’t sure.

Eiji and Hoshi arrived with the digimon trio, looking at the digimon battle. Deep down Eiji wanted to go home, but… His body moved without his command. He and Hoshi were there right now, and the little digimon ones were fueled by determination.

“What’s that thing??” Hoshi exclaimed “A blue Greymon? And oh, WereGururumon is just like… A WereGarurumon with white fur...”

“No time for talking!” Gomamon said, “The blue guy needs help!” then she jumped into the action, summoning a fish squad “Marching Fishes!” The fishes went like bullets into WereGururumon’s direction, biting the werewolf.

“Argh, Not more pests!” the wolf yelled “ OH IT’S YOU! THE FUGITIVE DIGIMON I’VE LOOKING FOR!”

“What?!” Eiji and Hoshi glanced at Gomamon “You were running away!?”

“It’s a long story” Gomamon responded “Wormmon, BlackTailmon help me here!”

_ “What are you doing here!?” _ a voice was heard and the Ichijouji siblings saw the same kid Daichi had chased last night.

“Who are you?” Hoshi asked “What do you mean--”

“WATCH OUT!” Wormmon yelled, seeing WereGururumon throwing an outdoor at the group. Hoshi, Eiji and BlackTailmon dodged by throwing themselves to the floor.

“You don’t have a digimon!” the unknown kid yelled “Get out, and take the refugee digimon with you!”

“Stop bossing around!” BlackTailmon shouted “We’re here… To help! Even without a digimon, we can still keep them here while the authorities don’t come!”

“It’s dangerous…!” Eiji babbled.

“No, we can do something…!” the feline insisted “I gonna fight too!” and she ran towards WereGururumon “CAT PUNCH!”

The opponent stopped her attack. Greymon then tried to punch it but the enemy used BlackTailmon to hit the blue dinosaur-like digimon by dodging and leting the punches hit each of his opponents. He then kicked the kitten at the Gomamon. Eiji threw himself in front of the seal-like digimon and caught the feline with his hands. He almost fell, but regained balance.

“Ouch… He’s stronger…” she hissed.

“What are you doing!? Get out of here with those refugees!” the mysterious kid shouted again “We can take care of him by ourselves!”

“No!” BlackTailmon got up again “I won’t give up! That monster captured MY FRIENDS!”

Eiji and Hoshi were surprised. WereGururumon threw Greymon to the ground, and dashed to the trio’s direction. Hoshi clenched her fist, grabbed a broken pipe from the destroyed battlefield and ran towards the werewolf, with Wormmon still on her back.

“LEAVE THEM ALONE, YOU JERK!” she yelled and then hit the evil digimon on his head “BACK OFF!”

“Are you crazy!?” The unknown boy gasped “You will be killed for doing that!!”

WereGururumon growled and tried to slay the audacious Hoshi, but… Wormmon jumped on his face, making the girl get enough time to grab Gomamon from the ground. BlackTailmon took the opportunity to try a quick Cat Kick in the wolf’s stomach. He stepped back, caught Wormmon from his face and shot it against BlackTailmon. The poor digi duo were now terribly hurt, even BlackTailmon returned to her lesser form, Plotmon.

“Enough, you two will come back with me!” WereGururumon approached from the bagworm and kitten, ready to capture them.

“No!” Hoshi yelled, and then from the mysterious kid’s digivice came two lights. A black and pink D-TimeRune stood in front Hoshi, while a faded purple and white one appeared in front Eiji.

“W-what is this??” Eiji babbled.

“Use those digivices and evolve those two!” the mysterious boy pointed at the digivices “Scan the back of your hands by saying ‘Scan DigiRune’ and point at the digimon to evolve them by saying ‘Load Evolution’ hurry, you two!”

Hoshi and Eiji looked at each other, then to the boy. Gomamon jumped from Hoshi’s arms to the ground. With a nod, the siblings grabbed the digivices and scanned the back of their hands.

**“Scan… DigiRune!”** **   
** **[** ** _Scan Completed_ ** **]**

A cherry blossom-shaped crest appeared on Hoshi’s digivice, and the crest of Kindness appeared on Eiji’s.

**“Load… Evolution!!”**

They pointed the devices to Wormmon and BlackTailmon, sending two light beams at the digimon. Said beams healed the digimon’s wounds, and they were covered by a blinding light.

**Wormmon evolve! Stingmon!** **   
** **Plotmon evolve! BlackTailmon!**

“What is this!?” WereGururumon backed off when Stingmon tried to hit him with a punch “You… You two evolved!? How!? You can’t do this to me, Lupinmon will kill me!!”

“Lupinmon?” Eiji frowned “Who is? And why would…”

“No time for that, guys!” the mysterious child interrupted Eiji “Greymon, team up with them!” and he gave an order to his partner.

“Team up? Haha, like a bunch of weakings could beat a general!” the wolf laughed loudly.

Stingmon flew in WereGururmon’s direction, executing Spiking Finish technique on him. BlackTailmon used Cat’s Eye, but accidentally stunted Greymon.

“He-hey!!” the mysterious boy shouted angrily.

“S-sorry!!” the kitten cried, but that was enough to have her kicked against Stingmon “ACK!”

“You need to give them COMMANDS!” he looked at the siblings again “You can’t just sit and watch!”

“Oh shut up we’re thinking here!” Hoshi argued in their defense. Then turned to Eiji “What should we do…?”

“...” her brother closed his eyes for a few seconds and then… “I got it!” he opened his eyes quickly “Stingmon, grab WereGururumon and lift him! BlackTailmon and Greymon, combine your long-ranged attacks once Stingmon’s releases him in midair!”

“W-what!? Wa-wait!” the wolf gasped “We… We can ne-negotiate…! Please no--”

The three heroic digimon nodded in agreement and started the plan. BlackTailmon started to attack WereGururumon with punches and kicks, making him very much focused on dodging her attacks, enough to be caught off guard by Stingmon. The humanoid insect grabbed the wolf and jumped to the sky, flying high and them releasing the enemy in midair.

Greymon shot a bigger fireball from his mouth -- Mega Flame technique -- while BlackTailmon shot a laser beam from her eyes -- Cat Laser. Stingmon, still in the midair, shot spiking darts from his arms at WereGururumon -- the Moon Shooter.   
  


All three attacks were combined, and hit the opponent at the same time. WereGururumon cried and then fell on the floor. The digimon trio got together again. However…

“Ugh… I… Won’t… Be… Beaten!!” the werewolf got from the ground, with some difficulty. It was by the power of rage that he was still moving. He roared very loud, making the Gomamon hide behind Hoshi’s leg.

“It didn’t work!?” BlackTailmon blinked, “B-But--”

_ “HOLY ARROW!!” _

A very quick attack of light crossed the battlefield and hit the enemy, who now was growling of pain. When Eiji looked behind, he saw Angewomon and… 

“M-Mom!?”

Hikari was there, and she has a strange device in hands. Was it a digivice!? What could that mean!? Her kids didn’t care, and she hugged both kids.

“A-are you okay!?” Hikari asked, then looked at her digimon partner “Angewomon please finish this fight. And heal everyone else.”

“Right” the angelical humanoid digimon said, then flew in WereGururumon’s direction, executing the beautiful but powerful techique…

“Heaven’s Charm!!”

WereGururumon fainted, devolving back to Psychemon. Angewomon used her healing technique -- Saint Air -- to heal everyone’s wounds, including Psychemon’s.

“Mom, did you call an Angewomon to help?” Hoshi asked, “But what’s this… thing?”

“It’s a digivice” Hikari explained “And I guess we need to talk, now that you have digivices and digimon partners.”

“Huh?”

“So, let’s go big guy” the mysterious boy said, but Hikari stared at him.

“Who are you, and why were you fighting a digimon?”

“Me?” he looked back, then… “I’m Brave Tamer, and this digimon was attempting to hurt the digimon who escaped from Lupinmon’s troops. That’s all thanks bye!” and he ran away, with Greymon following him.

“Brave… Tamer?” Eiji and Hoshi repeated.

“So, that kid knows about something” Angewomon stated, she landed and returned to her lesser form, Tailmon. Stingmon also returned to Wormmon form.

“Meow?” BlackTailmon tilted her head “You can stay in this form too? How cool~”

“Yes I can,” Tailmon answered then went back and stood in front of Hikari and the children, “Hikari, should we tell Ken and Taichi about this?”

“Ken’s on a important mission,” she mused “Maybe we could tell Taichi first. Let’s go home kids. It’s a long story to be told.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as I said before, I'm too slow and haven't planning anything of this story. I'm trying to speed up so I can idk, make this story had at least 50 chapters.  
This time no design has been made, and to avoid confusion Hoshi's Wormmon miiiight get an accessory soon.
> 
> At least all the main characters are here now. I might tone down space-time travel parts, just showing a bit of it instead of an arc with four parts :^)  
BTW now I have to plan how to introduce Akira, Toshi and Daiki worlds... But Daiki's (Canon Epilogue) is still the only main world that I've planned something "solid" haha.
> 
> See ya next Friday with moar.


	14. It’s Not Like it Seems to Be

“Daichi left” Kiyoko told her mother, “and mom Eiji called me to say he also got a digimon.”

“Wait what!?” Miyako stopped preparing their lunch to look at her daughter “Eiji too? How about his sister?”

“Uh… He said she got a digimon as well.”

“Why are our children getting digimon all from a sudden?”

“Doesn’t exist like, Chosen Children around the world?”

“They do, but… My generation, and Taichi’s decided to hide our identities from the world. Because of you and the other kids of the group. We built families, and then were facing the same problem our parents and relatives were struggling during our Chosen Children days.”

“I don’t understand…” Captain frowned “The number of Chosen Children keep increasing, right? So, at this point… Isn’t useless to hide their identities?”

“You got a point. We were young adults when we did it, and didn’t know one day our kids would get digimon partners.”

“And other issues happened that time” Hawkmon added “We had to, at least  _ our _ identities.”

“Where’s that boy?” Miyako sighed “Daichi is acting strangely lately, going out almost everyday and skipping meals. Are you sure he’s not a Chosen Child too?”

“Nah, he’s not into battling or saving the world. I guess he’s at a bookstore or at the library.”

The bird-like digimons looked at each other.

[ ???, Summer of 1999 ]

_ “W-what do you mean with that you found the 8th child Taichi!?” _ _   
_ _ “It’s a long story. Can’t talk now, just gather the group-- H-huh!?” _

In a rush, an eleven year old Taichi crosses his path with… three strange people falling from the sky.

“I hate those landings” Ulforce growled.

“Who are you-- Wait, Daisuke?”

“U-uh, I’m not Daisuke-- Mr. Yagami?” Daichi blinked “You’re m-mistaking me with him.”

“Wait, do we know each other? And Mr. sounds like that I’m an old man… Please call me by Taichi.”

“O-okay… I’m Daichi and I uh… came from another world looking for… A person, but I think that’s might not be the right place.”

Taichi and Agumon looked at each other and then to the strange trio. Taichi shrugged, as if he were saying  _ it can’t be helped. _ He then helped Daichi to get up, while the other two got up by themselves.

“Who’s that person anyway?” Taichi asked “I’m… Not available to give you a hand, because there’s a digimon invasion right now. And… I guess you know what digimon meant.”

“Yes, he does” Natsu nodded “But um… Isn’t you with your sister?”

“Sister?” he blinked, “I have no sister.”

“Wait what!?” the three exclaimed.

“I have a little brother and he’s quite of a problem sometimes...”

“Wait, a brother??” Natsu was lost “Is Hikari a boy here??”

“Who’s Hikari? My brother’s name is Daisuke.”

_ Shock. _ Natsu wouldn’t expect that kind of world. Oh no, it’s just another alternate timeline where things are pretty  _ wild. _

“I have no time to introduce him” Taichi said “I have to protect him, he’s the 8th child and his partner and Wizardmon had been captured” then he and Agumon left  _ “See ya, good lucky on finding whoever they are!!” _

“... My dad is a Yagami in this world!?” Daichi was petrified “Can we go back, Natsu?”

“I’m afraid we cannot” she showed him her pendant “We will have to stay out of the action, or do you want to erase this world by accident?”

“I’m not a Destroyed of Worlds, I’m just passing by… Accidentally passing by.”

[Daichi’s world, 2027]

Ken was about to leave when he received a phone call from Hikari. She seemed nervous, but then relieved. Hard to describe her emotions, she decided to be straight and tell Ken what she had just witnessed.

“W-wait, WHAT!?” He was shook “Hoshi and Eiji… They were in a battle? And they got digivices and partners? Like Kiyoko?”

Wormmon took a snack from Ken’s backpack, started to unwrap the candy and eat it. Hikari on the phone kept explaining and reporting the current events.

“... I understand. I will try to bring Daisuke back as soon as possible. In the meanwhile I leave this in your and Miyako’s hands.”

“Kenchan.”

“Don’t worry I will be fine. See you soon,” he ended the call.

“Let’s go, Wormmon” He said with a determined glare.

Kiyoko and Captain just learned from Eiji and Hoshi about the battle, the witnesses of them seeing Hikari having a digimon partner and being one of the legendary Twelve… It was a shock. But what even made her much more petrified was…

“... So this kid named ‘Brave Tamer’ was there fighting the white-furred WereGarurumon.”

“WereGururumon” The Wormmon and the BlackTailmon corrected Hoshi.

“Whatever…! He seemed… Younger than me.”

“Huh, a kid. Younger than you?” Kiyoko raised an eyebrow “Another child with a partner and a digivice…”

“Yes,” Eiji nodded, “I’m concerned about it. Remember of what Taisuke said?”

“What did the pipsqueak do now!?” Hoshi asked, somehow she was very annoyed by being the only one to NOT know there.

“Nothing else… He said he got a digimon” Kiyoko explained “But he didn’t show us, and we don’t know if he has a digivice.”

“To be partnered, you need a digivice” Eiji mused “If our mom and Mrs. Motomiya are Chosen Children… Does it mean…”

“According to our nanny Natsu, yes our dads and your uncle are part of the Twelve.”

“What? That’s weird...” Hoshi’s surprise was predictable, but she also was upset, “Why didn’t they tell us that before!?”

“... To protect us, by what Natsu told me.”

“Speaking of Natsu… Where is she? And where is Daichi?” Eiji asked, “Usually they’re around…”

“Oh they will come back soon, don’t worry!!”

[ Another world, Summer of 1999 ]

“Let’s review those facts,” Daichi begun musing “One, we’re in an alternate future events from Summer 1999, technically August 3rd. Two, mr. Yagami and my dad are siblings instead of mrs. Hikari being mr. Yagami’s sister.”

“That’s right” Ulforce nodded.

“Does it mean… mrs. Hikari is my aunt Jun’s sibling? Or does not exist in this world?”

“I can’t tell…” Natsu answered, “We’re in the middle of those events. The events that made Daisuke be selected as Chosen Child three years later.”

“Right… Does it mean… Another person will be chosen three years ahead instead” Ulforce added “And might not be Daisuke if he’s the Chosen of Light.”

“... We need to help mr. Yagami” Daichi clenched his fist, “Not changing everything else, but protecting the innocents from Vamdemon’s troops.”

“That’s a reasonable idea” she smiled.

“Let’s go then!” Ulforce punched the palm of his hand, with a determined glare in his face.

… The whole artificial island had been taken by the digimon, and a huge mist barrier kept everything inside it. Just as what happened in the other world, the seven Chosen Children planned to counterattack, and began gathering to fight the invasors. Daichi, Ulforce and Natsu felt it wouldn’t be a good idea be found by the other six or even by Daisuke from that world, so they took extra caution when fighting the evil digimon taking innocents as hostage.

While Daichi wanted so much to know about the rest of the legendary Twelve -- since he had met six of them already thanks to another alternative line -- he didn’t desire to mess with that world’s story.

“This way, please!”

Ulforce, as XV-mon, assaulted a bakemon squad taking a group of people to somewhere. But he felt like doing a bad thing. What if one of those would’ve been… the future Chosen Child from year of 2002?

“Mister dragon, there’s some other monsters in that direction” said a little girl.

“It’s okay, We will go to that area.”

“Huh?” Daichi looked at the direction the kid pointed out and saw some troops there, but one of those captives were super duper familiar to him. Big and messy haircut, in her teen years… “Aunt Jun” he whispered.

_ “BACK OFF!!” _

Jun was fighting with a baseball bat, trying to beat those Bakemons.

“... Jun it’s useless” the little girl with Jun was indeed Hikari, she looked like the same  _ except _ her hair was a bit red rose-ish, “We need to find a way to escape!”

“Hikari, calm down I will protect you even if it costs my life!”

“NO! Don’t say that!”

Natsu stood by Daichi’s side and took a look at whatever was he watching in the horizon. She gasped then grabbed both him and Ulforce out of the sight, her senses telling that they shouldn’t help those two, or the others in that scene.

“Why not!?” Daichi growled, protesting at Natsu’s action “Aunt Jun isn’t a Chosen Child, it makes no sense!”

“But Hikari is, this world… It seems to have switched Daisuke and Hikari’s roles but not personalities.”

“I think that’s clear, digi-girl. Remember what Taichi said? His lil bro is a troublemaker.”

“Ulforce, Natsu… I don’t think we should--”

_ “AAAAAAAAAH!!” _ _   
_ _ “HIKARIII!!!” _

“... Nevermind, we will follow them and help there!”

[Daichi’s world, 2027]

Ken and Wormmon -- now as Stingmon -- ventured into the Digital World’s deep forest, following the coordinates given by the Special Digimon Cases Unit. They hadn’t found anything suspicious till now, which it was odd considering the reports.

They heard something coming in their direction, a shadow of the size of a Tyrannomon. The duo dodged the frontal attack, and Ken took one of those vines growing near him to use as whip. He grabbed the shadow by its paw.

“Hold on big guy, I’m not your enemy since a long time ago!”

“Kenchan,” Stingmon tried to pull the Tyrannomon away from Ken, “Be careful.”

“I am, don’t worry” he nodded, but seconds later Stingmon had to block an attack of another Tyrannomon “Wha--”

A squad of Tyrannomon surrounded them. It brought Ken awful memories of the time he had done the same with Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Takeru and Hikari. He could feel the universe’s irony right now so he chuckled nervously.

“What should we do?” he talked with himself and Stingmon, “Think, Ken…!”

_ “How about you give up on fighting and surrender, DigiChosen?” _

That voice…

“Whoever is here, better you show yourself!” Ken hated to be channeling into his best friend in a time like that, but sometimes he can’t simply be the cool headed guy when under pressure. He prepared his improvised whip to face the mysterious voice.

Stingmon also got ready for another enemy joining the fight.

_ “Seriously? You can’t win, human. Give up, I can let you go home if you cooperate.” _

“You wouldn’t. And I know you guys are with someone important to me.”

_ “Oh? Well then… Let’s play a game. If you catch me, I will let you know where this ‘someone important’ is but if you don’t... ” _

“I see,” Ken smirked “I have plenty of time to play games.”

“Kenchan--”

“Miyako and the others are going to handle the rest, I don’t care. I will bring him back home this time, no matter what happens.”

Stingmon nodded. Then, they saw a shadow jumping at high speed to the ground, running past the Tyrannomon blockade. Stingmon grabbed Ken with his hands and flew after the silhouette. 

** _White noise._ **

_ “Hey there everyone, MoonAngel speaking! I know there’s a big crisis happening right now, with all those attacks and lies being spread around the globe. But fear not! Everything will be okay! Stay positive, but don’t let your guard down!” _

** _Explosions are heard in the background._ **

_ “Well, there’s a digimon battle happening right now and… Wait, what’s this? Seems like a phone?” _

** _A police officer appeared, _ ** _ “Get outta here, boy!” _

_ “Fine fine. Well, as you can see -- or hear -- there had been another attack in this area, next to a gate to the Digital World. Old stories of a long long time ago said that once the worlds are in danger, the legendary Chosen Children will appear to save both humanity and digimonity.” _

_ “Hey you!”  _ ** _The voice of the same officer is in the background, talking with the mysterious Brave Tamer _ ** _ “What are you doing here!? It’s dangerous!! Wait where did you get that digimon!?” _

_ “Get outta here you!”  _ ** _Brave Tamer’s voice is heard, Takaishi Mitsuki zooms in on the kid,_ ** _ “I won’t let them close the gate…!” _

_ “Mitsuki!!”  _ ** _Kiyoko’s voice is heard, the camera zooms out and shows her behind him, with Hoshi and Eiji next to them,_ ** _ “What are you doing!?” _

_ “Ah… I was recording a video. Smile, you’re online! Actually, it’s just for Mirai’s gang not anyone else…” _

_ “Mirai sent you here!?” _

_ “I volunteered.” _

_ “Anyway go back,”  _ ** _Hoshi said and approached from Mitsuki_ ** _ “It’s dangerous. You need to evacuate everyone, hurry!!” _

“Seriously?” Mitsuki frowned, he took the phone down and returned to the chat mode of the chatroom, “Mirai is asking why I stopped the transmission. Wait, are those digimon with you?”

“We will talk about it later,” Hoshi gently shove him aside “Eiji, let’s go.”

“Hey, don’t forget I’m here too, ugh!” Kiyoko followed the Ichijouji siblings.

“Could it mean they’re the legendary Chosen Children?” Mitsuki mused.

He left the scene, heading back to Mirai’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm trying to tone down the space-time shenanigans so this world miiight not be fully featured.  
Also finally we have Mitsuki in the story!


	15. Ken vs Lupinmon!!

Daichi, Ulforce and Natsu followed the horde of Bakemons carrying tons of families to Tokyo’s Big Sight as Natsu predicted, or as she could remember of the original story. They couldn’t go inside and take part of the fight, so they watched carefully the revolution led by the adults to break the Bakemon barrages and leave the building. Natsu used a pink bubble shield to hover over the building.

“Hikari’s there!” Natsu pointed at the group of kids in front of Tailmon, who was forced to identify every children in a long queue “Yes, the events of this world are a bit altered. Daisuke’s the eighth child, and Hikari is probably the future Chosen Children from year 2002.”

“We can’t interrupt those events…” Daichi mused, his D-TimeRune on his hand “If we save everyone here, Hikari might not be chosen in the future.”

“Exactly, let’s focus on the other people-- Wait, hold on a second…”

Vamdemon appeared in front of the kids, giving shivers to Natsu. The boy didn’t get it at all, but someday he would. They heard the children’s screams, they were having a hard time to deal with those events. The nightmare Natsu know thanks to how Daisuke reacted to those memories.

“This is the part Vamdemon is noticed about their soldiers had found the eighth kid” she muttered, Daichi looked at her and saw Natsu’s frown and fist clenched “I need this pendant to get full as soon as possible, I don’t want to show you WHAT happened on this day. It’s almost full… Just a few minutes...”

“What happened?” the boy asked “Natsu, you can’t hide important information from us!”

“You see, Daichi kid” Ulforce put a hand on Daichi’s digivice, “This is a thing we shouldn’t show you, or tell you. It’s terrifying, and you father from this world… Well, he will witness it by himself and have something that probably will change him forever.”

“But what is!?”

“Oh, it’s full! Thank goodness, let’s get out of here as soon as possible!!”

“Already!?” Ulforce gasped “Wow, how did you do that!?”

“I don’t know… But let’s open the gate and-- Daichi? Daichi, please we need to get out of here!”

“Why can’t I see what’s going to change my father in this world?”

“... When you get ready for that story, I will tell you. Please let’s go home.”

He pointed the digivice to the pendant, opening a gate in front of them. They left that world so fast that he wasn’t sure what it meant.

Oolong tea on a mug saying ‘the world’s future’ on it. A dark room only illuminated by two screens with a streaming site open and a chat box there. She had been watching carefully the events recorded by Mitsuki, who had now knocking on her room’s door.

“Come in” a girl voice was heard from outside, and Mitsuki opened the door.

“Wow, you’re fired up today Mirai!” he exclaimed, turning the lights on “My dad says it’s not a good idea to use the computer in a dark room.”

“I know,” she didn’t look at him because she was typing furiously on the keyboard “I needed to keep myself focused on the data.”

Izumi Mirai. A girl at the same age as Taisuke. she has reddish short hair with a headband to give her a cute-ish appearance. her bangs covered her forehead and the two sidebangs are a bit longer than the rest. Her eyes are purple-ish, reflecting the monitor screens on them as she works on the PC.

“Ok but why are you doing it?” he sat on her bed, seeing a few printed papers on it next to him “School’s homework?”

“Oh no, Daichi asked for my assistance” she said, her eyes running through the recording video “I know he got a digimon, he told me first.”

“Aw, and I thought I was his favorite friend…” he added a chuckle at the end.

“And you? You found a digivice today right?” she stopped typing to look at him, “It looked like a phone? An old phone?”

“Yes it does” he then showed her it “Not sure how, but it appeared to me when I met that mysterious Blue Greymon’s warrior today… And when I tried to protect…”

_ “HA, I’M NOT THAT WEAK!! But really thanks for saving my life!!” _ a voice came from the digivice, a Yellow D-TimeRune. On screen there was a purple-ish Patamon -- Tsukaimon -- pouting at first, but now he was smiling.

“It’s okay, Pit” the boy responded, “But really, what was happening?”

“Huhu, according to my investigation… This incidents are happening to cause a clash between the worlds!” she took impulse to run the desk chair to the side and let Mitsuki take a look at the screens, “All those attacks are directed to the portal areas, the Digital Gates. But huh, why are those digimon attacking their own species?”

_ “Because some digimon are refugees of the current enemy, kiddo” _

“Oh right right… To add this to another evidence list!”

“Speaking of that… you got a digivice thing too, Mirai?”

“Shh, my dad has a database of Chosen Children around the world and he might not like to know I got one!” she whispered, taking a purple D-TimeRune from her dress overalls’ pocket “And Koh isn’t a very good at fighting emulation…”

“Koh?”

_ “Mi-Mirai I didn’t know you got visitors… Hi, I’m KoKabuterimon. Or Koh, as Mirai calls me by.” _

“Oh… A digimon who I never had seen before!”

“Well, he appeared on the internet on the same day Daichi told me about his secret. Since then, I’ve been researching about Koh and the digivice. For short, this digivice gathers data of your dominant trait and transforms it into energy. But! Each digimon has a compatible energy with yours, which we call it ‘rune fragment’ and it is important for evolution...”

_ … which means you have to unlock it to achieve a temporally higher form for battle. Human and Digimon partners have to be connected by a special ‘link’ formed by this digital device. To evolve your partner, you need to perform a few steps. _

_ Step one, scan the back of your hand and activate it by the command… _

“Scan DigiRune!”

_ Step two, point the device at your digimon partner and unlock the power by saying… _

“Load Evolution!”

_ Then it’s done! Evolution is unlocked! But, if your digimon runs out of stamina… The evolution might not hold for much time. _

“Ack, be careful at how you evolve me kid!”

BlackAgumon growled, since the kid wasn’t very aware of what to do.

“... No stamina?” the boy looked at the digivice’s screen. It was an orange with white model “Ok, we need to eat now. Also, I need to go home please don’t make a fuss inside the digivice.”

“Of course I ran out of stamina! You can’t force a digimon partner evolve like that!” the digimon complained “How many of those refugee digimon have we helped until now?”

“Hm… 15. I sent them straight to the authorities.”

“Fair…” he then glanced at his tamer, “What’s wrong kid?”

“More children with digivices like this one are appearing. Does it mean… I will have to reveal myself to them? N-No, if I do that… they will tell my parents and I’m not here to be scolded by them!”

“... Take your time kid.”

“Fascinating huh?” She put the digivice back to her pocket and returned to type on the computer keyboard “Ah, now that you know about this peculiar information maybe you want to talk with Daichi about further details.”

“I see, but what ‘further details’ are you talking about?”

“You will see, now go ahead I have to investigate who is this mysterious kid you found today.”

“Huh, kicking me out?” he smirked “How rude~”

“Oh please, Mitsuki…” she grinned “If you want a literal kick…” and laughed.

“No, I’m not here to test your current invention~ See ya!”

“You’re late” a girl with brown-ish hair, green eyes spoke once she saw Hoshi approaching. The boy next to her had the same color of Tachikawa Mimi’s hair and eyes, but his haircut seemed similar to Michael’s -- the American Chosen Child.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean it. A digimon attacked and I… I had to take another route! I’m fine though!”

“Your excuse is well elaborated” the boy smugged “We were watching Mitsuki’s stream. You were in battle with a digimon” Hoshi gasped “Don’t worry, we got you covered.”

“But then… wha-what’s the news?” Hoshi babbled “Reika’s message said it was important!”

“During the stream…” a second boy spoke. He resembled Kido Joe, safe for his haircut being different from his father “a light came and we got… These.”

Then, the trio showed her three D-TimeRune digivices: One gray, one burgundy and one green.

“You three!?” her jaw dropped “B-but how!?”

“We don’t know” Reika replied, “Mike and Jin don’t know either. And what do you mean with that reaction? You have one too?”

“Yes, here” Hoshi showed hers “But is a bit different from yours… Looks like Eiji’s and Kiyoko’s…”

“Them too?” Jin raised an eyebrow “That’s… strange.”

“Why strange? Kiyoko was the first!” after that reveal, she sighed and “Will you tell your parents? Did you get digimon partners already?”

“A digimon?” Mike, the boy next Reika, talked “No, we didn’t get any digimon either.”

“Are we supposed to get digimon with those old phones too?” Jin asked, Reika and Mike looked at him and then the three gave a glance at Hoshi.

“Yeah, you supposed to! I think… We got ours when we were… trying to save our digimon partners…”

“How odd…” Jin fixed his glasses.

“As you can say… We’re late to the party” Mike shrugged.

The gate opened by Skuld to send the trio home actually…

“Huh, we’re in the Digital World!?”

… sent them to the wrong ‘home’ and they saw Lupinmon dashing thru the forest, lightning sparkles floating in the air. And behind them, Stingmon carrying Ken in his hands. Natsu covered her mouth, and Daichi bit his lip. Ulforce gave a concerned gaze at his friends, knowing that this means Daichi had to prevent officer Ichijouji from beating Lupinmon.

“What should we do!?” the blue digimon babbled.

“Natsu, follow them!” Daichi ordered with a determined glare “Move this forcefield faster as possible to reach Lupinmon. If officer Ichijouji hurt Lupinmon… He will be petrified when he learns that Lupinmon is my father!”

“R-right…! I will… I will try!”

“You’re slow, human!” Lupinmon laughed, jumping from branch to branch with the speed of the thunder. But Ken wouldn’t give up at all, no matter how long it takes… But suddenly, Lupinmon missed a jump, his speed downgraded drastically “Ugh!”

Stingmon and Ken reached him. When Lupinmon tried to speed up, Ken used the improvised whip made of the vine to tie Lupinmon. They had won the game.

“I guess you are slower then” Ken smirked; Stingmon grabbed the vine.

“You think so?” Lupinmon’s smug hinted something. Soon, the digimon cut the vines and disappeared quickly… “GOT YOU!” … to reappear behind them. An electrical slash made of blue sparkling claws sent Stingmon and Ken to the ground, “Oh wait… I bluffed. You’re not going home, pal.”

_ … Pal? _ Ken found that oddly familiar, but ordered Stingmon to attack back. Stingmon nodded, put Ken on the ground carefully and then flew against Lupinmon. the opponent kept smirking, and dodged Stingmon’s Spiking Finish’s stingers. The kicks thrown by the insectoid digimon were dodged as well. HOWEVER, at a very critical part of the dodging…

“Ugh…”

Lupinmon stopped moving, and his eyes flashed from red to brown. Stingmon took the opportunity and threw a kick at the enemy, sending him against a tree. Lupinmon fell on the floor. But still didn’t try to move. Ken was still watching, yet unable to know what was happening, why was Lupinmon not dodging or blocking Stingmon’s attacks anymore…?

“Stingmon, get him--”

_ “NO!!” _

Natsu landed the bubble between Stingmon and Lupinmon. Ken growled.

“Stop, officer Ichijouji!” Daichi spoke, his voice of tone was deadly serious.

“If you didn’t notice we weren’t trying to kill him” Ken replied after regaining composure, yet he was a bit of aggressive with that line. Typical of him.

“You have to believe me!” Daichi continued “Lupinmon is my dad!”

“Wha-- Hm, that makes sense…”

The kid, Natsu and Ulforce looked at Lupinmon. Daichi frowned, “Dad please snap out of it… You can do that! Come back… for us!”

“Ngh… ARGH! YOU AGAIN!!?” Lupinmon’s eyes turned red again “I will… I WILL END YOU FIVE RIGHT NOW!!”

“Stingmon!” Ken shouted, and the insectoid grabbed the three then Ken and flew away from there.

“But… But he stopped, why can’t he return back to his consciousness!?” Daichi desperately tried to find the answer, but Ken put a hand on his shoulder “O-officer Ichijouji?”

“If he can get control over himself for a few minutes… There’s a chance of him coming back.”

“But what should we do?” Ulforce asked, “Lupinmon is the one leading the troops against the human world.”

“The Roar of Freedom are controlling him. I have to tell the others, but I won’t let them take a drastic decision about it. He’s a victim, not the true enemy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ch is where things start to get wild. Also, you get Mirai, Reika, Mike and Jin debut in the story too!  
(I'm really slow ain't I?)
> 
> Anyway, this universe in which Daisuke is Taichi's lil bro will be revisited again later.  
Oops that's a spoiler.
> 
> And yeah, while Mirai is explaining about the D-TimeRune we get a demonstration from Brave Tamer.  
You're wondering who is he? Soon, my friend, soon.


	16. Team Up!!

Lupinmon returned back to the headquarters, dizzy and injured. His servants came to give him assistance and treat his injuries, but he felt unable to understand why that human kid and the adult man made him froze in battle. He was supposed to stop them, to eliminate them!

So, why was he freezing every time those humans appear in front of him?

“Master,” Magnamon arrived and took a look at his commander “... What happened to you?”

“A fight. I lost a fight. If you say anything about it…”

“Who did this to you?”

“The Chosen Children, but no worries they weren’t taking the fight seriously. However, the human man said… He was here looking for someone important to him.”

“Someone… Important?”

“Didn’t the Roar of Freedom capture one of those humans a long time ago? What happened to them? Did they die or what? But the kid… The kid strikes me something I don’t understand.”

“What is it?”

“... A feeling. But let’s forget it. Send two tough scouts this time. We need to close the gates and retrieve all of the digimon in the human world. And, getting rid of the human colonies in our world.”

“As you wish, master.”

“WHAT!?” Taichi shouted on the phone “Daisuke is WHAT!?”

_ “Is being controlled by the enemy, yes. He thinks he’s Lupinmon and I assume there’s some amnesia or mind control.” _

“Ken, hold up. Did you find something on him? Evil Ring or Spiral?”

_ “... No. And you saying it quite of implies that I could’ve controlled everyone with those, something I never had thought of before. Neither want imagine what could’ve happened if I had tried to.” _

“Oops, sorry I meant no harm! Someone could’ve gotten your old gimmicks and used it on humans.”

_ “I know. But no rings, spirals or even Black Gears. Could’ve been something deeper, under the skin. But I assume their original plan was getting me and Daisuke messed with it by saving me and letting them capture him instead.” _

“Always doing self-sacrifices” Taichi sighed, “We need to find a way to bring him back. Anyway, any more news?”

_ “... Daisuke’s son has a digivice and a digimon partner. Not only them, but also Daisuke’s daughter, my children and an unknown children codenamed ‘Brave Tamer’ who is constantly involved into battles.” _

“I knew about Hoshi and Eiji thanks to Hikari. Huh, so a new generation is showing up… And they’re our children this time.”

_ “Do you know if Taisuke got a digivice and a digimon, Yagami?” _

“No, I don’t think he has gotten one or a partner. Unless he hadn’t told Sora and me.”

Miyako was glancing at her children, arms crossed and foot tapping the floor.

“You two lied to me.”

“I’m sorry mom--”

“We had a reason” Daichi was all pouty, “But you lied to us too. When were you going to tell us the truth, mom? About… About that the legends were real? That you and dad were part of the legendary Twelve?”

Miyako felt a headache, she didn’t expect _ that _ talk to be so hard or even earlier. Daisuke would’ve helped her to make things less tense, but… No, she had to be strong for her family. And handle it _ alone. _

“We were going to tell you when you were a bit older.”

“I’m 14! How much old do you mean!? You were 12 years old and dad 11 years old when you had fought evil digimon in the past!”

“Watch your language, Daichi. I’m not your enemy!”

“And my dad isn’t either!”

“H-hold on everyone…” Kiyoko interrupted them, “Natsu explained why you didn’t tell us before. It was to protect us, right? Then… Now it’s useless because we got digivices and digimon partners. You can’t not let us get involved with it.”

“I wish I could, but you will have to be prepared for what’s coming” Miyako sighed, that discussion had taken a good chunk of her energy, “One, your father is working for the enemy against his own will. Two, the digimon you fight will get stronger battle by battle.”

“We know” Daichi replied with a serious voice of tone “But if we fight together we can save dad, we can save everyone!”

“That I agree, but… I will be afraid of losing you two as well. I need time to accept--”

“Everyone,” Natsu invaded the room with the digimon “Miyako’s digivice received a message of a digimon attack! We need to… Do something!”

“This will be your first trial, let’s solve it as soon as possible. But first take these communicators, put them on and keep me informed.”

_ “Hey kid, there’s a digimon sinal nearby.” _

He took the D-TimeRune and looked at the screen. BlackAgumon was inside and his icon appeared on a map. It was close to a Digital Gate.

“Really, now? Whatever, we’re going…”

_ “Release me so I can evolve kid.” _

“Right.”

He pressed a button on the digivice, changing his clothes in a blink of the eye. BlackAgumon popped out of the screen and the kid scanned the back of his hand, next pointing the digivice to his partner.

They left the area quickly.

“What’s happening!?” Reika exclaimed, after seeing a blue Greymon pass in the horizon. Jin and Mike asked the same after.

“That blue Greymon again” Hoshi clenched her fist, then looked at the other kids “Please help me to evacuate the area. I need to call the others.”

“Call the others?” Jin repeated.

_ “Miss Hoshi there are two digimon nearby!!” _ the partner digimon inside Hoshi’s digivice said.

“... We’re going with you” Mike gave a serious gaze at Hoshi “If with these we can help… Then we will.”

“Thanks. Follow me guys!”

“Huh, I heard you!” Mirai responded to the voice messages sent by Mitsuki on the voice chat “I’ve detected two digimon close to the west digital gate. Hold on, I will tell Daichi asap!”

_ “Mirai, I’m scared… What if those digimon come after me?” _

“Don’t worry Koh, you don’t like to fight but my friends and my skills are enough to keep you safe! Uh-oh, one digimon moved away and is on rampage. Mitsuki are you still here? Go to north, some digimon and people are in danger…!”

Panic and digimon screaming. Some babies from the hatchery building had been carried by humans and child level digimon. The rest started bouncing, running and flying away from the Dinobeemon, a digimon combination of XV-mon and Stingmon.

Hoshi’s Stingmon flew in the skies and stood in front of the enemy. while the children tried to save the babies.

“Hold it, creepy thing” the audacious girl stopped a few meters away from the fight “Sting, let’s show em why to not mess with those digi-babies and people!”

“Sting?” he looked back.

“So uh… Kiyoko’s partner has a name so I can’t lose to her! From now on you will be called by ‘Sting’ and will be my loyal guard.”

“Miss Hoshi…” he blushed, and Dinobeemon hit him with a kick, sending him against a building “OOF!”

“I think it was a bad hour to…talk about it” she facepalmed.

The non-partnered human trio had taking the babies away from the danger, but a wild squad of Tsuchidarumon (a mud/earth subspecies of Yukidarumon) appeared to block the area.

“What should we do!?” Reika asked the boys.

“Fight” Mike responded with a serious glare, and he took the digivice “I dunno how it works but…”

“I will fight with you!” A Tanemon said to him, “Show me your brave heart, human!”

“We will fight too!” And a Pukamon and a Upamon shouted to Jin and Reika.

“Those little ones wants to… fight with us?” Jin blinked.

“I have no objections, as long they don’t get hurt.”

the instructions on the digivices appeared on the screen, and just like the other kids… Reika, Jin and Mike followed those instructions. On the screen of Reika’s digivice appeared a scale symbol. On Jin’s and Mike’s, the crests of Reliability and Sincerity -- respectively.

Upamon, Pukamon and Tanemon evolved to Armadimon, Kamemon and Floramon.

“SCRATCH BEAT!” “ALLERGY SHOWER!” “POINTER ARROW!”

Floramon’s pollen paralyzed the enemy, letting Armadimon’s claws and Kamemon’s pointer missile hit them. they opened the way for a few minutes, taking all the innocents away from the battle. Sting and Hoshi tried to keep the enemy distracted, preventing it from going after the other kids and the rescued people plus digimon.

Meanwhile… Daichi and Kiyoko were on battle with a humanoid version of Kuwagamon -- MetallifeKuwagamon! The mysterious Brave Tamer was also there.

“Ulforce!” “Captain!”  
“Right!” “Yes ma’am!”

With their digimon evolved, and Miyako behind the strategy they could prevent the gate devices from being destroyed. However, Brave Tamer was finding that mission too easy. Three Adult level digimon against a Perfect level. Then, an Ookuwamon came from the digital world’s gate.

“H-HUH!?” Kiyoko exclaimed

_ “Don’t worry, i’ve called for Ken’s assistance. Stay focused” _ Miyako told her children.

_ “Uh-oh, there it is…!” _ Someone was talking with Brave Tamer, and that voice seemed to be Mirai’s!? _ “I think this is the time you need a backup plan. Hold on, you’re with Daichi right? My radar caught two digivices and digimon linked to.” _

“Yeah, that kid is here--”

_ “You know you don’t need to pretend on this channel. It’s secured, with a strong cryptography and lots of filters. Your secret is safe with me.” _

“Sigh, fine… Gimme a plan. I will talk to Daichi later.”

On both fights, backups of the police dept. had came to help the (Neo) Chosen Children in the fight. A KnightChessmon and a GrappuLeomon appeared in the Kuwagamon species battle, one releasing darts against the enemies and another punching the Ookuwamon with high speed.

_ “Here’s the help!” _ Miyako chirped, _ “Ken is focused on another battle though…” _

“Ok, there’s only four digimon here-- Huh, the blue Greymon is here!?”

“You noticed it only now, bro?” Kiyoko had some annoyance in her rhetorical question.

_ “Those support digimon are from the police unit” _ Mirai informed Brave Tamer _ “OK so the plan is: Two can handle Ookuwamon, I suggest leaving it to the PawnChessmon and GrappuLeomon. The rest is up to Daichi, Kiyoko and you.” _

“Nice. I will meet with them right now” Brave Tamer responded, then approached from the Motomiya siblings. Kiyoko stared at him, while Daichi kept expressionless.

“We met again…” Daichi calmly greeted him.

“It’s not like I wanted to, but the digimon need to be saved. You will follow my lead, I got a plan.”

_ “Who’s that kid?” _ Miyako asked her children, _ “Is it that the one Hikari mentioned before?” _

“I dunno mom” Kiyoko replied, “But we need all help we get. So start talking, kiddo!”

“Well, Your digimon fly and all of all three have long range attacks. If we combine out attacks, coming from three different directions we might beat it and protect the gate device.”

“... I see” Daichi smiled, a small smile though “Ulforce, Captain, did you hear it??”

“Yeah” “Aye, sir!”

“Sting don’t dare to lose!!” Hoshi shouted, she was thinking what to do but Dinobeemon was way stronger than her partner. Then she had the idea of taking her digivice and saw something blinking on it. Was it a hint? “Why… Uh, scan enemy? Okay then.”

She scanned the digimon opponent and got data of it, “P-perfect level…? Isn’t Sting on his adult level? So, this means he’s weaker-- ??”

A very shiny and gallant insect-humanoid digimon -- Jewelbeemon -- popped in, hitting Dinobeemon with his spear. She heard someone calling her name and then saw...

“D-Dad!?”

“Let me handle this for now” Ken told her, “Get your partner back and assist the people and digimon to evacuate this area.”

“B-But--”

“Please, that digimon is too strong for you yet!”

She nodded and then called Sting back, who took her and flew away.

The attacks combined hit MetallifeKuwagamon, KnightChessmon and GrappuLeomon had finally knocked out the other enemy and joined forces with the heroic trio. their strength increased the power and then they knock out the remaining opponent.

“It worked!!” Kiyoko grinned and showed a thumbs up to the mysterious kid.

Brave Tamer smirked. To Daichi it meant he was a bit arrogant, but didn’t worded said thoughts. The rest of the police unit came, and with Natsu’s help they all captured the criminals. But by Kiyoko’s reaction Daichi was able to find something odd in the picture.

_ “So I guess you have to show yourself,” _ Mirai talked with Brave Tamer _ “You can’t fool Daichi anymore, he probably got you.” _

“... We should go home now” but Daichi seemed exhausted “Thanks for the help… Stranger.”

Oof, that sounded like sarcasm, but actually was him unable to think straight. He had Natsu denying information of the past, had intervened on a battle between his dad and officer Ichijouji and had confronted his mother. All of that in the SAME day. Daichi’s mood had done a 180° flip and he had no desire to get more stress.

“Heh, you have to know your place” Brave Tamer sounded like a treat, he was a show off kid. Daichi had no energy to get mad either, “This alliance was only for now. I work alone, and while Lupinmon is out… I will protect the innocents! All Baddies will not win against me.”

“Oh cut it out!” Kiyoko hissed, “Let’s go home Daichi. There’s some people who never learn!”

“Heheh, nice” Brave Tamer smirk didn’t disappear though, “We will see again, losers~” the blue Greymon grabbed the tiny and chaotic kid with his hands and left the area.

“Ugh! I hate this!” Kiyoko pouted.

“... I know what you meant. Hey mom? Is everything okay already?”

_ “Yup. Ken already handled the other digimon attack. Innocents are moved to a safer place. Let’s eat Paella today~” _

“... What’s with Spanish cuisine all of a sudden?” Kiyoko gave a deep sigh.

_ “L-look, it had been ages since the last time I eat it! And… I need something to shove those thoughts away!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm speeding up things, yep. I'm sorry if things sound like rushed haha...  
At this point I think I will have to add this story into a "series" and make the other worlds/timelines become its own special "story"...  
Or idk I can make it have more than 50...?
> 
> Oh details:  
• If you read the character profiles, you will realize that Hoshi's partner is Wormmon, Reika's Armadimon, Jin's Kamemon and Mike's Floramon.  
• Yes, at this point i'm dropping my lines for the four 02 squad in the story! Ken's Wormmon perfect (dub-ultimate) level is Jewelbeemon. I suppose the rest of them will be popping out there...  
• Brave Tamer and Mirai know each other already, but more details of that in the future~  
• Ken's Digimon Cases Unit has lots of digimon on it, some partnered with humans, some don't. Ah, and from different levels, attributes and fields too!  
• Lupinmon and Magnamon's relationship is the same as Daisuke & Vee, EXCEPT no bickering. It's similar to Gokimon Brothers in 02 episode 6~


	17. Lullaby for Zebra • Elise’s Sweet Song •

_ “You, you will go there and destroy the factory which manufactures devices for the Chosen Children. If you fail… You won’t want to know.” _

Those words echoed in the black furred digimon. He had nothing to lose, nothing to gain either. He was a machine, or he believed to. However, he was organic digimon. A wolf. And his master’s orders were clear.

Destroy the digivice factory. Probably giving Izumi Koushiro the biggest headache if said mission is accomplished.

But it was raining in the human world. It was also dark, and he couldn’t see anything than a flash of light till it hit him. Luckly, his body was strong enough and he survived. The car and its passengers also were fine, just shocked and scared of that lupine digimon. The couple’s Labramon and Plotmon barked furiously at the irresponsible digimon.

Those ones… Why were they yelling at him? It doesn’t matter… He got hurt with the accident, his paw was sprained and he wished he didn’t break it.

He walked till a park and hide himself inside one of those giant turtle-shaped “shelters” with slides and remained there for the rest of the night.

At the morning…

_ “Where you watching the stream, Elise?” _ Mitsuki voice was heard by the mysterious digimon,  _ “Some things happened during it…” _

“Oh, don’t worry Mitsuki” a girl at the same age as Mirai -- blond hair with bangs and hair looking like the 14yo Yamato, and green eyes wearing a cute sky blue dress -- responded to Mitsuki. Her voice was so sweet and gentle… “I was watching it, but the same moment you got interrupted I got lost. Actually, something came from the screen of my laptop.” 

“Something?” he blinked, then took his digivice from his pocket “Like this?”

“Yes! But mine is… Blue.”

“Oh…”

_ “Oh… a furred paw!” _ a child in the park, closer to where the cousins Mitsuki and Elise where, had found something cute and tried to poke it with a stick. They were all playfully with no malicious intent, but the lupine digimon roared and scared the children.

All those cries interrupted Mitsuki and Elise’s talk, catching their attention. Mitsuki approached from the group of children younger than him and his cousin.

“What’s wrong?”

They didn’t say anything, and just pointed at the pelt. Elise stood on an average distance and looked at the black fur.

“Oh a digimon...” she knelt to see it better “It’s a… Gabumon with a black pelt.”

“It’s okay” Mitsuki talked to the kids “I think it just got scared, we can handle it from here. Go play in another place please?”

The kids nodded and left; Mitsuki approached from Elise “Do you think something happened to be hidden there?”

“Hmm… It was raining last night. Maybe got lost or hurt…?” she kept going, approaching from the digimon “Hey little one? Are you hurt?”

“Be careful…”

The digimon growled, but she didn’t give up. Elise then started to hum a song, and that made the digimon reveal himself. As said previously by the girl, it was a Gabumon, but not a regular one --  _ it was a subspecies, BlackGabumon. _

“Seems hurt” Mitsuki observed the digimon, “Little bud, did you get hurt?”

“...” BlackGabumon didn’t reply.

“Maybe we should call Mr. Kido?” Elise mused, but the mysterious Gabumon lied his head on Elise’s lap “Huh?”

“I think he liked you” Mitsuki chuckled, “Try to ask where it hurts, I will call Mr. Kido to take a look--”

“No,” Elise interrupted him, “He wouldn’t let anyone else approach from him. I can take care of this.”

“I’m not sure if it is a good idea…”

“Let’s get something for him to eat. I heard a belly noise.”

“Fine fine…”

“More children got digivices!?” Daichi exclaimed, Hoshi nodded in response “But but how??”

“They were watching Mitsuki’s stream.”

“This seems a problem” Natsu frowned “I mean, in the past it was a big deal because non-Chosen had fear about the digimon… But now…”

“That seems the opposite of a problem” Sting intervened “This means a Chosen in our actual days won’t need to hide their digimon like before.”

“I understand that! The problem now is that you all are mercenary Chosen Children.”

“What?” Hoshi eyes widened “What do you mean, Natsu?”

“Um, means you’re not on Koushiro’s list. Means you’re like, unregistered Chosen Children. Since with the growth of the number of Chosen Children in the past… The Twelve created a contact list and then, an organization which works undercover to prevent more cases of DigiChosen being taunted by evil forces, such as the Digimon Kaiser’s case.”

“You didn’t tell me about that” Daichi squinted his eyes at her.

“I was about to tell you later” and Natsu responded by a shrug “Anyway, That registered list is important to keep in touch and to make sure no one is being used by evil guys.”

“That didn’t work at all…” Ulforce shrugged. Daichi stared at him and he quailed.

“Ok, but how many people were watching Mitsuki’s stream?” the boy asked.

“Let me see,” Hoshi began to count “Mirai, Mike, Reika, Jin… I think Elise too?”

“Five people... Counting with Kiyoko, Eiji, you and me… 10 kids with a digivice. This means it’s a reasonable number. Excluding the unknown child, we have ten kids with ten digimon partners. But, with Brave Tamer we have 11 D-TimeRune holders...”

“We’re back!” Elise smiled, then stood by BlackGabumon’s side “I brought you some snacks. There was a DigiNoir store around. Here, eat it.”

The digimon gently took the DigiNoir box and opened it. He quietly replied “... Thank you.”

_ “Huh, what’s going on Mitsukiii?” _ Pit asked.

“Elise found a digimon” he took the digivice to let his partner see the scene.

_ “Oh! A Gabumon! But… Is it OK?” _

“Of course it is” Elise giggled “He looks like a Zebra. Black and white. Can I call you by Zebra, Gabumon?”

“... Ok.”

“H-hey we don’t know if he’s partnered with someone, Elise…”

“... No” Zebra answered.

_ “Oh he talked with you…” _ Pit blinked.

“That’s an improvement…”

“Where did you get hurt? Should I call a doctor for you?” Elise asked, looking at one of Zebra’s paws.

“... No” then he showed the injured paw to Elise “this one.”

“Oh…” he took the digimon’s paw with caution “It’s okay I will talk with a friend, his dad is a digimon doctor. He will tell me what to do so you can heal your paw.”

“... Ok.”

Elise then took her phone and took a photo of her new friend’s paw. Also scanned it with an app created for the purpose of collecting data and information about the digimon’s health. On the next day, she went to see doctor Kido and request for his help. Joe admired the girl’s kind act and examined the data.

“Your friend will be fine, it was just a sprained paw. No broken or dislocated issues.”

“Oh thank you, dr. Kido” she sighed and her muscles relaxed. That a relief.

“I will write the procedures to help you heal his paw.”

“Oh okay.”

She took the paper with the instructions and went back to Zebra’s whereabouts with the medicine. Mitsuki thought it would’ve been a hard task… But apparently that BlackGabumon was feeling safe with Elise around. Mitsuki wondered why, and what had happened to Zebra’s paw in the first place. With no answers from the digimon, he went on a investigative mission by requesting Mirai’s eyes on the cameras around the town.

“I don’t know what you’re looking for” Mirai swirled her office chair to look at Mitsuki in the eye “but On that rainy night something came from the portal on the Sector W. And as you can see...”

She zoomed in the lupine shadow popping out of the Digital Gate. It was a Garurumon? The image was not very good due to the ambient light and the rain also messed with the colors. But Mirai is a computer genius: She ripped the video off the database, and edited it to show the details they couldn’t not see by the light and rain. It wasn’t a flawless edit, but they could see it better: A Garurumon with black fur came out of the portal.

“Do you think… This is the same digimon from the park?” Mitsuki frowned, he didn’t know what to do or what to think of “Is it dangerous?”

“Hmm… That Garurumon appears on this other camera here, and he got hit by a car. Don’t worry, no one got critically hurt. If this is one of the refugees digimon… Lupinmon’s troops will come after him.”

“... Could you tell Daichi about it please? I will warn Elise, she needs to know.”

“Hold on, you keep Elise protected and I will keep you in touch in case of something coming after the Gabumon.”

Mitsuki nodded, and he left in a hurry. Mirai frowned, then looked at the screen and saw Brave Tamer’s chat icon blinking.

“So, what should we do about it” Eiji asked Kiyoko, his eyes paying attention at her and her walking from here to there “You said that mr. Motomiya is a digimon now?”

“I can’t think straight now! Why is it happening to my family!? And to my friends!?”

“Please stay calm”

“I can’t Eiji! My dad is being called a THREAT! My dad, the most beloved person who always cares about the others and encourages them to break their limits… Is against us! I’m not sure if Mr. Yagami won’t… Won’t condemn him.”

Deep down, Eiji had concerns as well. His uncle was one of the closest friends of Daisuke, so he believed Taichi wouldn’t do something terrible like treating Daisuke as a traitor. But Kiyoko had all rights to be concerned and skeptical about it.

All he could do was gently accept her feelings towards the situation.

“Taichi won’t do that” Miyako was present in the room alongside the digimon, Daichi, Hoshi and Natsu “He knows your dad is not doing it on purpose.”

Kiyoko ran to Miyako’s arms, hugging her mother tightly. Miyako smiled and patted the girl’s hair. The grip around her waist has loosen at the first instance Kiyoko felt her mother’s hand on her head.

“Don’t worry.”

“May I ask what should we do?” Eiji calmly repeated his question, now expecting a different response.

Daichi rested his chin on his hand, “We need to… Keep preventing my brainwashed dad to commit a terrible mistake. Meanwhile I… Uh, I will go researching how to save him.”

Days has passed. Zebra, the mysterious BlackGabumon decided to stay with that girl in that world.  _ However… _

“Why is he taking too much time to return!?”

The shadow punched the wall, fist clenched. The tension of that action made some of the scouts step back, glancing at him with fear in their faces.

“What? Why are you looking at me, you pack of imbeciles!?” he gritted his teeth “Go back to work!”

They panicked and returned to their usual activities. A greenish Kunemon subspecies -- Dokunemon -- approached from him.

“What now?”

“The eyes of the forest said Lupinmon was breaking your control again.”

“I am aware of it, I can read my victim’s mind. He’s stubborn and strong, and that one name going through his head… That kid is a problem.”

“Kid…?”

_ That kid… The new Chosen Child. _

“What are you thinking of?”

Magnamon caught him staring at his own reflex on the lake, next to the facilities of the army. Something went off in his opinion that he couldn’t tell the loyal knight… Because he had no idea how to.

“It’s nothin’, don’t worry.”

“Are you sure?”

“... The man and the kid… They seemed familiar to me.”

Magnamon did not respond, only kept his eyes lying on Lupinmon and quietly heard him.

“What is this feeling? Why I… I want to help them find this ‘important person’ he meant?”

“I don’t know… But we need to do something.”

“Let’s do it then, find that human-- Argh!”

“Master, what’s going on-- Ugh!”

Flying in the air and gesturing hands to show  _ who _ was inducing pain to Daisuke and Vee, a humanoid digimon with human face, but his mask had resembles of Stingmon. It wore a suit, flashing moth wings moved to keep him hovering over the duo’s heads.

“Ah, I see you’ve been questioning stuff again. There’s no reason to ask yourself about said feelings. You’re a soldier. You and Magnamon serve this cause.”

That headache kept them unable to respond, all the were doing was growling and hearing that humanoid moth-like digimon speaking inside their minds.

“You poor beings are alive to serve me. So keep loyal to me and I will keep you two alive, or else...”

Daisuke and Magnamon’s eyes glowed in red, just like the time the Digimon Kaiser had control over the digimon once. Once the pain vanished, they looked up and in a very mechanical way.

“Yes, master Papillonmon.”

Papillonmon smirked, with the Dokunemon chuckling at the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moar characters~  
And now you're sure that Lupinmon/Daisuke and Magnamon/Vee have a "boss" lol.
> 
> Elise: https://digimonadventuretimelines.tumblr.com/elise  
Papillonmon: https://digitalgate02.tumblr.com/post/613141054372331520/so-uh-i-made-hawkmothle-papillon-a-digimon


	18. Bonds of Evolution!

“Mitsuki… Do you think Zebra is a refugee digimon?” Elise’s question was straight to the point, but now with two weeks since their encounter with that Gabumon…  _ She had to ask. She’s concerned and really had to ask. _

“I told you” the older boy, phone in hands to record a new video of his discoveries from ‘ancient worlds’ (read it as stuff from past generations, 60s to 2010s) but not pressing that ‘rec’ button on the touchscreen, responded “It’s an assumption. Mirai and I were investigating the video from the town’s cameras.”

“Oh?”

“We don’t know why but… He was a BlackGarurumon when he crossed the gate.”

“He got hurt and devolved… Now it makes sense. Maybe he was fleeing from something?”

“It’s what Mirai is trying to discover since then” he frowned, and he had to shove those thoughts away… “Anyway, will you stay and be part of the video about the Tamagochi?”

“I… I need to take some snacks to Zebra. My dad is on a special mission in space, and my mother is working on the next website project.”

“Ah, fair then. Don’t forget to leave your like when i post the video~” he gave her a wink.

She giggled and nodded, then left the room.

“Natsu, is it possible to anyone use the pendant?” Daichi innocently asked, a deadpan face could hide his real reasons to make that particular question.

She took a while to reply, because being Daichi and Kiyoko’s nanny had taught her a few  _ tricks _ those kids have.

“I assume it is. But you won’t get it from me, space-time travel is a dangerous thing and you’re responsible. Don’t try to use it without me.”

“Fine, I was interested about whatever happened on August 3rd.”

Natsu dropped her cup, but before it fell on the floor she used a pink bubble to capture it. Was he… “Sorry, Daichan but I can’t tell you that. Not yet.”

“Something happened there. In that world… What happened to my father in Mrs. Hikari’s place…?”

“It’s not something you  _ need _ to know now. That story did not happen to him, it was with another Daisuke.”

“... If it is something that changed him, at least… His other-self is fine now?”

“Yes he is. Look at Hikari, she’s happy right now. Don’t worry, Daichan”

If Natsu could read him like she is able to read Daisuke, she would’ve realized him plotting something. He’s ready to uncover that secret, at all costs.

Mirai was typing furiously again on her keyboard, too focused on to see a kid getting in. She stopped typing once the lights turned on.

“You busy now?” She heard a boy’s voice and turned to the entrance.

“Ah, Taisuke you’re here. Geez, knock before coming in! I need focus!!”

“Sorry sorry” he gave a nervous laugh “So, you are working right now… Any progress?”

She shook her head as response, and relaxed on the chair, “Since you contacted me, I’ve been searching for what you heard from Draki. However… I’ve learned about the others got digivices and some not-known DigiRune fragments.”

A type and a few commands and she opened a screen with various symbols, twelve in one circle and two on a row, separated from the others.

“Daichi and Hoshi have these unknown two, I’ve found out that they’re Tenacity and Happiness. The other twelve, eight of them has been known since 1999.”

“Hm…” he took a a digivice (!?) from his pocket. It was like Daichi’s but orange details instead “Draki mentioned those were used years ago. At least nine of them.”

“I wonder why does that digimon know a lot about the time of the legendary Twelve” she rested her chin on her hand, very alike Koushiro when thinking “Did he ever tell you how?”

“No,” he gave a shake of his head, calmly “He only said that he had met Ambassador Agumon a long time ago, and that that Agumon is my dad’s partner.”

“I see… Have you asked mr. Yagami how did he and Agumon meet each other? I asked my dad about mr. Tento, and he said they’re friends for a long time ago but I assume there’s more.”

“Uh… More?”

“Yeah Like-- Oh wait, a digimon is near the sector F right now. Should I tell the others?”

“... I can go, if things get bad handled tell Daichi.”

A digimon with the looks of a human on a Cerberumon armor -- Cerberumon: Werewolf Mode -- appeared around Tokyo Big Sight, causing some chaos by terrorizing the people and digimon. It didn’t take much time until Ken’s arrival at the place, with Jewelbeemon.

“Capture the enemy” Ken ordered Jewelbeemon, “We need to ask them a few questions.”

“Roger.”

While the battle begun, the police tried to remove innocents from the area. On another place, Mimi had been in the TV Station and recording the next episode of her cooking show.

“And then you have a very delicious American Style Pancakes~ What do you would like to cook now? See you next time~”

“And cut” The director was Michael, Mimi’s husband. He had a smile in his face, “You were amazing today! Ah, Lilymon too.”

“When I evolve to this form, I can fulfill my inner chef~” Lilymon chirped “Oh next time we can try to make Croissant, like the ones we ate last month in France!”

“It’s a good idea!” Mimi grinned “Ah, I’d like to try make Pain au Chocolat too!”

A second later, the lights flashed til them shut down. Mimi and Michael looked at their digivices, and then they all fell the structure of Fuji TV tremble. They decided that this meant a digimon attack, or an earthshake. When the trio went to the window, they saw a MetalTyrannomon causing a fuss outside.

“Mimi” Lilymon gave a serious glare at her partner, who nodded. Michael looked back and to Betamon.

“Betamon and I will lead everyone to a safer area” he ran to the exit “Lilymon and you can handle it for a while, right? Call the Digimon Special Cases Unit for support.”

“Okay! Time to give them a lesson to not put everyone in danger! Lilymon, try to convince them to stop, maybe if you use your Flower Necklace against them?”

“Ok! One Flower Necklace might calm them down~”

Lilymon and Mimi left the building by the window, with the fairy-like digimon carrying Mimi in her arms. Once they landed, the duo noticed the mysterious Brave Tamer and a Blue Greymon fighting MetalTyrannomon, and the kid shouting to the innocents next to the area to leave quickly. Greymon wasn’t able to fight a perfect level digimon alone, but was enough to hold it for a while. Mimi glanced at Lilymon and her partner flew towards the fight, trying to create a ring of flowers around MetalTyrannomon’s neck. But before, Lilymon put Mimi at a safe distance from the fight.

“Ah shoot… It’s...” he muttered to himself.

“Hey child, you shouldn’t be here-- Huh, do I know you?”

“A-ah…? No you don’t!” he tried to mask his voice, making it a bit deeper “That digimon is targeting the Fuji TV building and Greymon and I are here to save the day, heheh.”

She didn’t believe it at all, or did she? Whatever was Mimi’s thoughts, she distracted for a second and something very  _ very _ strange happened. She saw Lupinmon to the other side of the road, with a device. The black light coming from it hit MetalTyrannomon and made it evolve to RustyTyrannomon.

“What’s happening here!?” Mimi gasped, as Lilymon and Greymon are thrown away.

“G-Greymon!!” he dropped that tone of voice, running towards his partner.and stood closer to the digimon’s head “Are you okay, Greymon?”

_ “That voice…” _ Mimi thought, but her chain of thoughts had been interrupted when RustyTyrannomon tried to hit the kid and Greymon “W-WATCH OUT!!” she yelled desperately, only to see Greymon eyes glowing and getting his body covered by the evolution’s light.

The blue Greymon evolved… to a black armored WarGreymon, like the one the Chosen Children had fought in the past. However, the only new detail was that the Black Shield on his back had the Crest of Courage.

“W-what…??” Brave Tamer was petrified at the moment, with his partner blocking RustyTyrannomon’s attack “You… You evolved?”

**Lilymon mega evolve! Rosemon!**

To counter attack the enemy, Rosemon appeared and threw her vines against RustyTyrannomon, “Let’s send it back to the Digital World” she told WarGreymon, who nodded and looked back at the kid.

“Stay with that woman” WarGreymon ordered “We will handle it.”

“R-right…”

Mirai was sure something odd had happened, but she didn’t take part of it. She realized that two digimon had been in battle and those being Cerberumon and RustyTyrannomon. However, a  _ third _ digimon approached from Elise and her new digi-friend.

Quickly, Mirai searched for the closest kid in the area. She at first thought of calling Daichi but she couldn’t find him at all. He was out of her reach. Her other option was…

_ “Mitsuki!! Big Problem, Elise is in danger! An unknown digimon is approaching from her and the found Gabumon, I can’t call Daichi or anyone so only you can assist her!!” _

Mitsuki gasped, but had the sense to go and help his cousin as soon as possible. He quickly turned the computer off, grabber his D-TimeRune and went to the rescue.

But… How about Daichi? Why was he out of Mirai’s reach?!

“I can’t believe we’re back here” Ulforce wasn’t expecting Daichi to be ‘lucky’ and open the door to the same alternate world again, with the difference of it being three years later “How did you do that?”

“You weren’t tricking me, were you?” Natsu squinted her eyes at Daichi.

“No. It was a coincidence, and I feel there’s something we need to do here.”

Odaiba was normal, but something was odd. It was grayish, like if it colors had lost. He had to realize… That wasn’t even a normal world. They heard Ken’s voice.

_ “No… Please stay away from them…! You… You want me right?!” _

The space-time traveler trio approached, and then hid behind a building. What they saw was the younger kids with Taichi facing…  _ Daemon. _

“What the…!?” Natsu whispered.

_ “Ichijouji no!” _ Taichi said  _ “You can’t do that!!” _

“I already hurt everyone, I can’t let--”

A truck stopped near them, and Arukenimon got out from it.

“Ichijouji Ken, you will come with us.”

“No!” Daemon spoke quickly and before Ken could answer her “He will come with me.”

“He will go with neither of you!” Daisuke growled, “Silphymon!”

“Wait Daisuke” Ken stood in front of the group, “Why should I go with you Arukenimon?”

“Wait, would you go with either of them!?” Miyako gasped.

“Oh, you won’t want those children to be disappointed with their favorite genius~” Arukenimon then open the truck’s doors and revealed children inside “Your choice, brat~”

“... You…!!” Ken had no other option and walked to the truck. The group and Daemon were surprised, but the 02 team and Taichi were the vocal ones.

“Don’t do that!” Taichi yelled “Ichijouji, don’t--”

It was too late, Ken entered in and Arukenimon closed the doors. She returned to her seat and the truck left. Daemon murmured something, like swearing and followed the truck.

“Ken!!” Daisuke tried to go after it but no lucky. Hikari evolved V-mon to Lighdramon, grabbed Wormmon and went after them “Hi-Hikari!!”

“That girl is audacious” Iori blinked, “So uh, what should we do?”

“Daemon Corp. is still around” Taichi begun “Imperialdramon is out of question, so I think it’s up to the rest of you. I will grab Yamato so we can plan how to rescue Ichijouji and assist Hikari. Daisuke, you’re the lead here.”

“B-But big bro…!!”

_ “Um… Can we help?” _ Daichi, Ulforce and Natsu walked into their direction. Again, he hid the goggles under his scarf.

“Wh-who are you!?” Miyako gasped “You look like Daisuke!!”

“No I don’t,” Daichi sighed “I’m just a regular Chosen Child.”

“... Any help is welcomed” Daisuke nodded “Who are you, kiddo?”

“... Just call me by Daichi please.”

“Ok, I’m Daisuke and these are Miyako, Iori, Takeru and my brother Taichi.”

“... We will follow them, if you trust us.”

Taichi and Daisuke looked at each other, then to the group. Could they trust that kid? Also,  _ where _ did he come from? It could be a trap, or not? After a few minutes of glances at each other, Taichi shrugged.

“Ok, you kid go after Hikari and Ichijouji. The rest get focused against the Daemon Corp.”

“Right!” they all agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point you probably got the hint hint hint about Taisuke. 
> 
> Michael is Mimi's husband and a TV Show director, or Mimi Cooking Show's director to be exact. Mimi keeps traveling around the world and selling cute fashion merch though, i'm adding bits of the Kizuna's character profiles here. French is just a comeback to _To Sora_ in which Mimi is featured and is in Paris.
> 
> The blue Greymon won't evolve to WarGreymon again for a while so this is not totally a Plot End. It's just the same case as Omegamon in Adventure: (yes, the reboot) which was a miraculous evolution inducing the curiosity of both Taichi and Koushiro (perhaps Yamato too).
> 
> Alternate worlds give you a pass to change a bit of the canon events. In today's world of the week, we return to the Yagami Daisuke world and uncover some of the last arc of 02 (?) but Daichi still wants to know about _what happened to Daisuke in that world_ so... Come here next week~~


	19. Zebra’s Decision • Brave Tamer unmasked!!

“He evolved…” Brave Tamer was in awe, unable to move due to the shock. Mimi approached from the boy, still in doubt of knowing him or not.

“Hey you!” WarGreymon talked with her “Open the gate!”

“It’s no good! Make it devolve first…!” she got distracted, paying no attention to the kid now.

“... No, open it ma’am” Brave Tamer finally spoke “They have to take this battle to an empty place or they will destroy this area.”

“They’re right” Rosemon added “Hurry up Mimi…!”

She nodded and then grabbed her smartphone digivice, pointed at the air and opened a gate closer to RustyTyrannomon. Rosemon and WarGreymon shoved it into the gate. While Rosemon and Mimi went next, the kid stood there as an angel-like digimon passed through them and dived into the gate. It closed and WarGreymon returned to the kid.

“Was that…”

“HolyAngemon” WarGreymon evolved back to BlackAgumon, “Don’t worry kid they’re in good hands.”

“That means…” Brave Tamer looked at the mysterious Lupinmon and ran towards him, “This is for WHAT you had just done--” and throwing a fist at the enemy just to pass through it and fall on the floor “Oof!”

“It’s a hologram,” BlackAgumon walked in the boy’s direction “It’s no use.”

“You could’ve said that early, ugh!”

“Should we follow them?” he watched the kid get up and stare at the hologram till the same disappeared.

“Let’s--” his phone beeped, making him take it from his pocket and look at the message “... No, we can’t. I need to go home, go back to the digivice.”

At the same time MetalTyrannomon evolved, the Werewolf-esque Cerberumon had been beamed by a dark light. It wasn’t an evolution this time, but it returned to the beast form and altered the digimon’s body to the X-Antibody form.

“What’s that!?” Ken’s jaws dropped. He looked around only to see a mysterious hooded hologram holding something and pointed at their direction. Due to the distraction, Ken did not see Jewelbeemon being thrown away by Cerberumon.

“K-Kenchan, how about asking for support…?”

“A-ah…?? Ok, just a second” he pressed a button on his communicator on his ear “Officer Ichijouji here requesting support at Tokyo Big Sight. Keep the area blocked, the enemy has suffered a mutation.”

Jewelbeemon grabbed Cerberumon’s paw, “Wouldn’t we evolve to Ultimate now?”

“Hold on for a bit!!”

A few RookChessmon and BishopChessmon (Black and White) appeared with the police officers and secured the area. A Black BishopChessmon joined Jewelbeemon in the offensive attacks, while a White RookChessmon worked as their defense.

As the battle continues, Ken searched for the source of that light only to see a silhouette in the distance. Not sure who was but it wouldn’t be good. He looked back and the police squadron had already devolved and captured the digimon.

“Sir!” a lesser officer stood in front of him, “Should we take the criminal to the police facility?”

“Yes, keep them safe. I have to investigate something that happened during this battle.”

“Huh? But…--” and the moment the officer was going to object, Ken left with Jewelbeemon devolving back to Wormmon, landing on Ken’s back.

“It’s too dangerous today,” Sora had a bit of concern in her tone as she talked with her son, “there were two digimon rampages. Your dad and I think you should stay at home”

“I… I understand” but Taisuke had recently arrived home and felt like that was a lecture, “Sorry. I was at Mirai’s house.”

“It’s okay, you can go visit your friends but please let me know first. I was afraid of losing you.”

He couldn’t stand that, he wouldn’t make his mother cry. All of this makes Taisuke more angry at his father, because Taichi wasn’t there for her and he has to be her support. How in the world these two had hitched and built a family!?

“I will go to my room” he replied, then moved to his room. Sora just watched him until he boy closed the door.

“Piyomon, could you please keep an eye on him for me?”

“Are you sure…?” the bird-like digimon frowned, “Won’t it be dangerous to you be all alone?”

“It’s okay. I want you to protect him when he’s outside.”

After closing the door, he sat there on the floor and learning against it. A deep sigh and the kid took his phone from his digivice from the pocket.

_ “You seem bugged with something,” _ the digimon inside the D-TimeRune mused.

“Making my mom concerned is not my purpose. If I tell her, she will be very much worried. And that ol’ man will not like either. But having you means I can at least protect mom, even if she has Mrs. Piyo’s help.”

_ “I see…” _

He heard his phone ringing and grabbed it from his other pocket.

“ELISE WATCH OUT!”

Mitsuki ran in Elise’s direction, while a shadow was approaching from the girl and BlackGabumon. He took the yellow digivice from his pocket and Pit popped out from the screen.

“Scan DigiRune! Load Evolution!”

Pit was beamed by the digivice’s light, evolving into a two winged Angemon subspecies -- _ Pidmon. _ The digimon drew his rod and used it to block the enemy’s fists. Elise grabbed Zebra’s paw and dragged him, moving away and stopped behind Mitsuki.

“W-what digimon is this!? It’s so scary…!!” she gasped, hugging her digi-friend.

Mitsuki’s digivice blinked, giving him new instructions. After reading them, the boy pointed the camera in the back of the digivice at the mysterious enemy and pressed the central button. The scan of the data revealed the shadow, who was…

“MadLeomon. Perfect level” Mitsuki read the info projected from the D-TimeRune in hologram format “Pidmon is… Adult level…”

“Don’t worry” Pit dodged a nail slash, “I can hold them here.”

“Y-you sure?? Then, Elise run!”

** _“Fire… Feather!”_ ** Pidmon set his wings on holy fire and showered it against MadLeomon. The kids (and Zebra) took that opportunity to flee. That wasn’t enough to beat the enemy, so Pit flew after the trio, using his technique to slow down MadLeomon.

“Why is that digimon coming after us!?” Elise kept running and then looked at Mitsuki.

“Maybe it is after Zebra! Maybe he’s really one of the refugee digimon attacked by Lupinmon’s troops!”

“... No” Zebra quietly answered, but none of the children understand that response. 

“We need to call for help-- W-WATCH OUT!” he dragged Elise and Zebra with him, ducking to dodge a huge fire ball which hit MadLeomon. Pit dodged in midair though.

The mysterious boy and the blue Greymon were there. Mitsuki noticed something odd in the picture, as the kid was gritting his teeth.

“How dare YOU to attack innocent people!?” Brave Tamer shouted, dramatically pointing at the enemy “Digimon like you deserve no respect but being kicked out of this world back to the Digital World!”

“Oh don’t mind me” MadLeomon stopped attacking all of a sudden, with a smirk he added “I’m just here to retrieve an ol’ pal of mine.”

“W-what?” Elise gasped, “Zebra, do you know that digimon?”

The gabumon, despite being expressionless most of the time… Gave his first reaction to the group. A sad gaze and a nod. The children, Pit and the Greymon were in shock. The trio got up from the floor.

“... I’m sorry” Zebra frowned “I should’ve seen it coming.”

Brave Tamer clenched his fist, “That gabumon is all you want? Fine. Take it.”

“No!” Elise shouted, “Zebra is my friend, I won’t let anyone take him away!”

“Look, that punk wannabe Leomon is about to hurt you all and other innocents! It’s no good to keep-- Wait, did you nickname that digimon!?”

She wrapped her arms around the gabumon’s waist, “I won’t let it happen! He’s my friend, and none of you will hurt him!”

Elise’s digivice started to glow, the soothing blue light showed a symbol… _ The Crest of Friendship. _

“Wh-what’s this?” she was looking at the screen, showing some instructions, “ ‘Scan… DigiRune’ ?”

“Let’s go, Elise” Zebra freed from the girls arms and stood in front of MadLeomon. With a nod… the girl scanned the back of her hand:

** _“Scan… DigiRune!”_ ** **  
** _ [Scan Completed] _

** _“Load Evolution!!”_ **

She pointed the D-TimeRune at Zebra, and a beam has sent. The light covered his body, and then…

** _Gabumon evolve! Garurumon!_ **

A black with white stripes Garurumon emerged from the light, eyes fixed on MadLeomon. Old pals who now had became enemies… All because of Zebra deciding to have a sudden change of heart. Elise’s melody healed him and he was so sure he wanted to keep around her.

“Three vs One” Brave Tamer mused “Hm, Pidmon is a Holy type while Greymon and Garurumon here are both virus. But… we have some advantage here.”

“I don’t see advantage on it” Mitsuki squinted his eyes at the odd kid.

“Tch! You three can handle him, if you combine your power you can beat a perfect level opponent!”

“He’s right” Pidmon gathered with the party, “Let’s do it together!!”

“Isn’t a bad idea let three adult level against a perfect one?” Elise asked, giving a gaze at her now digimon partner.

“It will be fine” Brave Tamer showed her a thumbs up with a smile, “three adult level working together equals to one perfect level.”

** _“Mega Flame!”_ ** ** _  
_** ** _“Fox Fire!”_ ** ** _  
_ ** **** **_“Fire… Feather!”_**

The digimon trio gathered their techniques against MadLeomon, but this one after getting hit by said techniques, quietly stepped back and said “You will pay for that betrayal!!” and retreated.

“That was fast…” Pit wasn’t sure that he got anything that had happened in a short period of time, “So… this means the Gabumon is Elise’s partner now?”

“Partner…” Garurumon mused about that word. He wasn’t a bit talkative since now, so he seemed more comfortable with the cousins (but about Brave Tamer is was uncertain yet).

“You were working for an evil digimon named Lupinmon, right?” the mysterious boy asked, “Maybe you should tell Officer Ichijouji about everything you know.”

“I will, but it’s not Lupinmon my ex-master” Zebra responded while he devolved back to Gabumon. Pit and the blue Greymon devolved back to Tsukaimon and BlackAgumon “He’s just a subordinate like me.”

“There’s more?” Pit blinked, “Like like some _ evil-er _ guy!?”

Brave Tamer had no reaction or had responded, he just ordered BlackAgumon to return back to the digivice and left.

“That kid…” Mitsuki mused, then glanced at Elise, Zebra and Pit “So, how about we go eat something together?”

“GOOD, I WANT SHAVED ICE!!” Pit waved his little paws. At this point he wasn’t that different from Patamon.

“Sigh, so there’s another enemy…” Brave Tamer walked in the streets, him looking at the digivice, “Hey, do you know something about this one too?”

_ “No. All I knew was about Lupinmon” _ the digimon shook his head, _ “You seem upset with it, knowing that there’s another enemy on a higher tier than Lupinmon.” _

“Yeah… However, we need to keep looking around. You chose me to fight the evil forces. Because according to you, I am the son of a legend hero. Maybe that old man once was someone cool, heh.”

_ “.... Why do you hate him?” _

“It’s not like I hate him, he’s a pain in the butt. Arrives late at home, goes to work really early at the morning… Mom’s a designer, but I spend more time with her.”

_ “I see… Listen kid, I chose you because you’re strong. However… You’re still not able to evolve me into my final form. You need to unleash that power.” _

“Unleash… _ that _ power? _ What _ power?”

_ “If you want to protect people, then you need to get more stronger.” _

“So, what I should I do?”

He looked at two children with digimon partners in the horizon. They then saw him and ran towards the mysterious boy by yelling…

“Taisuke! What the heck are you doing running like that!?” Kiyoko seemed upset “Geez let us know next time ok?!!”

And Eiji added: “We saw you running down the street and decided to follow you but… We didn’t know where you went until… We saw you changing your clothes like magic.”

“Uh...” The kid said, then removed his shades, “You’ve got me… Hehe...” that was a nervous laugh...

“I can’t believe YOU were doing something cool all alone!” she complained, Captain looked at her, “Secret missions!? You and Daichi are unfair! I want to be cool too!! Boo!”

“I don’t think that’s a good thing” Eiji let a sigh escape, “What will uncle Taichi and aunt Sora think of it…?”

“It’s not like they care that much of it!” Taisuke pouted, crossed his arms as well. He didn’t like to hear that coming from his favorite cousin, “... I will tell them when they get time to have a talk. Busy adults can’t save the world! It’s our duty as children to save it instead, like the Legends! Lupinmon must to be taken down!”

“... I don’t agree with it” Kiyoko muttered and grabbed Captain like a plush (but gently!!)

“... Taisuke” Eiji said calmly “You know that Lupinmon might be a victim of something or someone?”

“Draki said just that, that he must be stopped. If we defeat him, we can--”

_ “Hold on kid, you and those kids are unable to face Lupinmon yet.” _

“To be honest” the BlackTailmon began, with a smug in her face “Lupinmon is an airhead who let a lot of refugee digimon escape. We can beat’em anytime.”

“Could you please _ stop _ that…?” Kiyoko now was squeezing Captain (but still gently)

“Sorry…” Eiji looked at the cat, “Kitty please don’t say those things around Kiyoko...”

“Okay what the heck is wrong with yo-- Oh shoot, I promised to mom I wouldn’t take too long time to go back!! I talk with you too later, cya!!” and with a button pressed on the digivice, Taisuke’s clothes changed back to his usual outfit. He disappeared in the horizon, letting Kiyoko and Eiji behind.

“... I tried to tell him… Sorry” the boy frowned, “Maybe I can talk to him later…”

“It’s okay. If he learned about that my dad is Lupinmon, it wouldn’t be nice. Because, uh… He likes my dad, like if he were an uncle. And he can’t know that Mr. Yagami is one of the Legends…”

“Yes, I agree. Considering that he has some issues with Uncle Taichi, better we tell him later. But I insist we need to take some action here.”

“Leave it to Daichi,” she smiled “Let’s keep protecting the innocents in the human world, right Captain?”

“Aye ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Also this implies Kiyoko and Eiji weren't aware, and they weren't. The whole secret they all knew was the fact Taisuke got a digimon partner but never saw a digivice or which digimon he got partnered with.  
And yes, Zebra was the potential enemy from the previous ch, but I think you got it.  
Sorry but battles are not my forte... orz But I'm trying to improve that...!!
> 
> Brave Tamer design: https://digitalgate02.tumblr.com/post/184022961311/i-made-it-weeks-ago-15mar-and-yeah-i-may-have (tho it has a spoileeeeeeeeeeer, the goggles yup)

**Author's Note:**

> For character profiles, go to this page: https://digimonadventuretimelines.tumblr.com/characters


End file.
